Summertime Kids
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Fortsetzung zu MalfoyChild: Harry und Draco nehmen ihre Freund mit auf einen Campingtrip. Speziell für Harry repräsentiert dieser Trip eine Chance darauf, einfach nur Kinder zu sein, ohne die ganzen Verantwortungen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

**Summary: **Harry und Draco nehmen ihre Freund mit auf einen Campingtrip. Speziell für Harry repräsentiert dieser Trip eine Chance darauf, einfach nur Kinder zu sein, ohne die ganzen Verantwortungen.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld

oooooooooo.

hi ihr lieben,

ihr wolltet die fortsetzung von Malfoy-Child, ihr bekommt die fortsetzung… ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt…

soll allen, die so wundervolle kommis zu Malfoy-Child geschrieben haben herzlich von der Autorin grüßen… sie hat sich sehr über den erfolg gefreut… zu dieser story hat sie nur zu sagen, dass sie dachte, dass alle einen schönen urlaub verdient haben, nach allem, was sie sie hat durchmachen lassen lach

also viel spaß beim lesen

knuddels und küsse

nerventod

oooooooooo

_1. Abmarschbereit_

„Draco!", brüllte Harry die Stufen hinauf. „Denkst Du, dass Du heute noch irgendwann fertig wirst?"

„Ich bin fertig, wenn ich fertig bin!", schrie Draco zurück.

Harry knurrte ungeduldig. „Man sollte meinen, dass ich inzwischen daran gewöhnt bin", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Du sagst es, Harry", ertönte Severus' Stimme hinter ihm. „Du solltest Dich inzwischen wirklich an Dracos… Gewohnheiten gewöhnt haben."

Harry funkelte den Mann über seine Schulter hinweg schwach an. „Ja, ja", murmelte er. „Ich bin nur aufgeregt und möchte endlich los."

Severus schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du Draco dazu überredet hast."

Harry schloss die Tasche, in die er die letzten benötigten Dinge gepackt hatte, und drehte sich um, um Severus mit einem Grinsen ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich bin auch irgendwie überrascht, ehrlich gesagt", gab Harry zu. „Ich denke, dass seine Zustimmung dem Vierjährigen in ihm zugeschrieben werden kann."

„Ich muss mich fragen, ob er manchmal diese Zeit bedauert", sagte Severus.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht, aber die meiste Zeit ist er froh, dass es passiert ist. Am Ende ist ja alles gut ausgegangen."

Severus verengte seine Augen. „Harry, hast Du Draco informiert, was genau das kleine... Abenteuer... mit sich bringen wird? Ich denke, dass er die Tatsache bedauern würde, dass er dazu zugestimmt hat."

„Er weiß, dass wir einen Campingurlaub machen", protestierte Harry, obwohl er seinen Blick, unfähig Severus in die Augen zu sehen, abwendete,.

„Harry", sagte Severus warnend. „Antworte auf meine Frage."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Nun, er weiß, dass wir draußen bleiben werden, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es genau versteht..." Harry verstummte, nicht sicher, wie er es erklären sollte.

„Wie primitiv wird es sein?", fragte Severus seidig.

„Emmm, ja", druckste Harry herum. Aber dann schaute er zu Severus auf. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was er normalerweise tut. Er ist an all das formelle und perfekte und so gewöhnt, aber ich denke wirklich, dass er es mögen wird", sagte er ernst.

Severus schaute ihn irgendwie neugierig an. „Warum genau denkst du, dass Draco diese Erfahrung genießen wird?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob er es genießen wird oder nicht", gab Harry zu.

„Warum tust du das dann?", fragte Severus.

Harry seufzte. „Weil ich mich an eine der ersten Nächte erinnere, als er ein Vierjähriger war", sagte er ruhig. „Wir waren noch im Gryffindorturm und nach einem seiner Albträume, hatten wir mit allen aus dem Schlafsaal mitten in der Nacht eine große Diskussion darüber, ob kleinen Jungen erlaubt sein sollte, beim Spielen schmutzig zu werden oder nicht."

Severus unterbrach Harry, als der eine Pause machte. „Das war da, als ihr am nächsten Morgen alle zum Frühstück in die Große Halle geschlichen seid und halb tot vor Erschöpfung ausgesehen habt", sagte er, mehr als das er fragte.

Harry nickte. „Ja, das muss da gewesen sein", gab er zu.

„Also, erklär mir genau, wie dieses Ereignis mit diesem hier verbunden ist", forderte Severus.

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Weil ich weiß, dass Camping dazu neigt ein 'schmutziger' Zeitvertreib zu sein", schnappte er. „Es ist eine Erfahrung, die Draco nie erlaubt worden ist, weil sie nicht 'angemessen' ist. Es ist unser letzter freier Sommer, bevor wir unseren Abschluss machen und unsere letzte Chance einfach nur Kinder zu sein."

Severus schnaubte. „Wann wurde euch beiden jemals erlaubt, einfach nur Kinder zu sein?"

„Genau" sagte Harry triumphierend mit dem Gefühl, seinen Punkt klar gemacht zu haben.

Severus starrte ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er reagierte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie Draco reagieren wird, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich jetzt deine Absichten dahinter verstehe."

„Danke, Severus", sagte Harry ruhig. „Du weißt, dass ich so etwas auch nie machen konnte, als ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich will das wirklich tun." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Draco dem zugestimmt hat, weil er weiß, wie wichtig mir das ist."

Severus nickte einmal mit seinem Kopf zur Antwort.

„Du weißt, dass du immer noch die Chance hast, mit uns zu kommen", bot Harry an und grinste Severus frech zu.

Harry lachte, als er sah, wie Severus' Körper erschauderte. „Nein, ich denke nicht", erwiderte er. „Ich werde es Lupin und Tonks überlassen, euch alle unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Harry grinste. „Du hast es weit gebracht, wenn du ihnen wirklich vertraust, auf uns aufzupassen."

Severus schloss seine Augen und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich ihnen so viel vertraue, wie ich deinem Urteil vertraue."

Harry starrte ihn an.

Severus öffnete seine Augen. „Schau nicht so überrascht, Harry", sagte er genervt. „Du hast dich mir gegenüber bereits im letzten Jahr bewährt, und du weißt das. Lass mich das nicht wiederholen."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Natürlich nicht, Severus. Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, dich dazu zu zwingen mir noch einmal ein Kompliment zu machen."

Severus funkelte ihn ein paar Momente an, ehe er nachgab und Harry angrinste. „Abgesehen davon, dass _ich deinem Urteil vertraue_", er betonte die Wiederholung seiner Worte, was Harry dazu brachte zu grinsen, „glaube ich wirklich, dass du genug Notfallportschlüssel hast, um jeden einen zu geben?"

Harry griff unter seinen Hemdkragen und zog neun Ketten daraus hervor, von denen eine für ihn war. Die anderen würde er seinen acht Freunden geben, sobald sie sich mit ihnen trafen. „Ich habe alle, außer die von Draco, denn ihm habe ich die Halskette bereits umgelegt", grinste Harry.

Severus schnaubte. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Du noch mit seinem Hals gemacht hast."

Harry begann zu lachen. „Nein, das willst Du wahrscheinlich nicht wissen."

Harry sah neugierig zu, als Severus plötzlich herumwirbelte und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Der Mann war kurz darauf zurück und Harry beobachtete ungläubig, wie er Harrys Tasche aufmachte und zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in Harrys Sachen einwickelte, damit sie davor geschützt waren, zu zerbrechen. Er legte auch in einem kleinen Beutel hinein und Harry konnte wetten, dass es sich dabei um einen Trank gegen den Kater handelte.

Severus erhob sich wieder und stand nun in seiner vollen, eindrucksvollen Größe vor ihm.

„Severus?", fragte Harry mit vor Überraschung hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich habe vor, meine Zeit hier allein zu genießen, ohne dass ihr beide... überall zärtlich zueinander seid, wenn ich mich umdrehe", erklärte Severus.

Wenn möglich, hoben sich Harrys Augenbrauen noch höher. „Und was hat unsere Zärtlichkeit zueinander in diesem Haus", begann Harry mit dem so wenig Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme, wie ihm möglich war, „damit zu tun?" Harry deutete auf seine Tasche, wo Severus die beiden Flaschen Whiskey verstaut hatte.

„Wenn es kein wirklicher Notfall ist, will ich nicht, dass ihr beiden hier früher wieder auftaucht", schnarrte Severus. „Wenn Draco seine Umgebung nicht gut aufnimmt, dann wirst Du sicherstellen, dass er noch dort bleibt."

„Indem ich ihn betrunken machen?!", schrie Harry ungläubig.

Severus gab ihm ein brüskes Nicken. „Wenn es nötig ist."

„Du machst nur einen Witz", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Ich dachte, dass du gerade gesagt hast, dass du meinem Urteil vertraust, und dann gibst du mir Feuerwhiskey, damit ich meinen Freund betrunken machen kann. Deinen Patensohn."

Harry blickte kurz zu dem Mann auf, der ihn teilnahmslos anstarrte. Er sah wieder zu Boden, ehe er weiter sprach. „Aber das ist wirklich nur für den Fall, dass er sich dazu entscheidet auszuflippen, weil er schmutzig und in der Wildnis ist und weswegen er sonst noch ausflippen könnte. Und wenn er betrunken ist, dann sorgt er sich nicht wirklich darum, wo er ist. Du willst, dass wir wenigstens für ein paar Tage nicht zurückkommen, weil du es leid bist, zu erfahren, wenn wir Sex haben. Also vertraust du trotzdem meinem Urteil, weil das dein eigener kleiner Miniurlaub ist." Harry schaute zu Severus auf. „Das trifft es doch in etwa?"

„Es scheint so, dass du dem Gespräch folgen konntest", sagte Severus und grinste Harry an.

Der schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er sich noch ein wenig verwirrt durch diese interessante Entwicklung fühlte.

„Harry", sagte Severus, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen.

Harry schaute ihn an.

„Habt eine schöne Zeit", sagte Severus ruhig.

Harry schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Danke, Severus", sagte er sanft.

Severus nickte ihm zu, ehe er wieder verschwand. Harry ließ sich auf die letzte Stufe plumpsen, um auf Draco zu warten. Er wagte es nicht, nach oben zurückzugehen, um Draco zu suchen, oder sie würden wahrscheinlich nie aus dem Haus kommen. Und es würde auch keinen Sinn machen noch einmal zu rufen. Es würde nur eine Verschwendung des Atems sein, zu versuchen, Draco anzutreiben, wenn dieser nicht gedrängt werden wollte.

Also saß Harry da und ließ seine Gedanken treiben, während er wartete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er über die sonderbare Situation nachdenken wollte, dass Severus ihm Alkohol gegeben hatte und so ließ er seine Gedanken zu dem Punkt treiben, an den er zuerst gedacht hatte.

Sie hatten letztes Jahr einen langen Weg hinter sich gebracht. Im vorherigen Herbst war Draco wegen eines Zaubertrankunfalls in einen Vierjährigen verwandelt worden und Harry hatte auf ihn aufgepasst. Eine Menge hatte sich seit dieser Zeit geändert und sobald Draco wieder normal war, waren sie als Paar zusammengekommen.

Sechs Monate danach, lebten sie zusammen in ihrem eigenen Haus, mit Severus als ihren selbsternannten Betreuer. Zugegeben, er war Dracos Pate, aber Draco war siebzehn und damit volljährig. Harry war derjenige, der noch nicht ganz siebzehn war, aber er hatte es mehr als verdient dort zu leben, wo er wollte.

Harry war Severus langsam näher gekommen, als er sich um den jungen Draco gekümmert hatte, und als der Sommer kam, hatte Severus erklärt, dass er bei den beiden leben würde, um sie aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten. Harry schnaubte ein, als er an die Unterhaltung dachte. Es war Severus' eigene Schuld, dass er dort ihre 'Zärtlichkeiten' bezeugte.

Harrys Gedanken kehrten zu Draco zurück und er war sich absolut sicher, dass Draco seine Tasche ordentlich packte und jedes Kleidungsstück ordentlich zusammenlegte, während er gleichzeitig darüber fluchte, dass er sie zusammenlegen musste, anstatt sie in einen Koffer zu hängen, wie es sein sollte.

Draco hatte sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert, aber seine Eitelkeit hatte das nicht. Harry neigte dazu, über Dracos Eitelkeit zu meckern und ihn damit aufzuziehen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, schätzte er Dracos Aussehen viel öfter, als er darüber stichelte oder meckerte. Harry war deshalb nicht wirklich entmutigt und Draco hatte keinen Grund, sich zu ändern.

Vor einem Jahr hatte Draco viele Gründe gehabt, um Änderungen in seinem Leben vorzunehmen und sie hatten nichts mit Harry zu tun gehabt. Nun, Harry wurde das Lob/die Schuld gegeben, Lucius nach Azkaban gebracht zu haben. Und Harry war berühmte dafür gewesen, der Held der Zaubererwelt zu sein - nicht wirklich der Führer der weißen Seite, aber nahe genug daran. Und es stimmte auch, dass er Gryffindors Goldjunge und ein Anführer in der Schule war, ober es nun hatte sein wollen oder nicht.

Aber Dracos Gründe hatten wirklich nichts mit Harry zu tun. Harry hatte den letzten Sommer bei den Dursleys festgesessen, während sich Draco über sein Leben den Kopf zermartert und schließlich Gründe gefunden hatte, um Änderungen vorzunehmen.

Als sie sicher zurück in Hogwarts waren, hatte Harry Draco vielleicht beeinflusst und dadurch seine Gründe weiterentwickelt. Aber das hatte man durchaus erwarten können, als Harry letztendlich derjenige war, der auf Draco aufgepasst hatte, nachdem er in einen Vierjährigen verwandelt worden war, als der Kessel in ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde explodiert war.

Okay, Harry hatte das zuerst nicht getan um zu versuchen, Draco zu helfen, sich zu rändern, aber könnte ihn im Laufe des Jahres dazu ermutigt haben. Und in der zweite Hälfte des Schuljahres konnte man Harry regelmäßig dabei sehen, wie er Draco für bestimmtes... feindliches Benehmen ausschimpfte. Nicht, das Draco zu der Zeit besonders feindlich gewesen war. Aber trotzdem geschah es ab und zu.

Draco war nun wirklich nicht mehr so ein Bastard, zumindest nicht zu den meisten Menschen, aber er konnte noch immer ein eitler Schwachkopf sein. Harry schnaubte bei diesen Gedanken und wurde sich wieder mehr seiner Umgebungen bewusst, als er oben eine Tür zuknallen hörte. Er blickte auf und sah Draco, der endlich die Stufen herunter kam.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Vollkommenheit benötigt Zeit", erklärte Draco hochmütig, ehe er eine Pause machte und sich vorbeugte, um Harry auf die Stirn zu küssen, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Ich werde weiterhin versuchen, dir das zu erklären."

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry, als er aufstand, seine Tasche schnappte und sich diese über seine Schulter warf. „Du hast mich bereits informiert, dass, wenn ich über meine Gryffindor-Ungeduld hinwegkommen könnte, ich Vollkommenheit erreichen könnte. Ich habe die Nachricht verstanden und sie auf einem Zettel an den Kühlschrank gehängt."

„Häh?", fragte Draco mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das verstehe ich nicht, Harry. Gott, ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, alle diese Muggel-Geräte zu haben, die du unbedingt in der Küche haben wolltest und jetzt kommst Du mir mit noch mehr Muggel-Ausdrücken."

Harry gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf der Nase, was diesen die Nase so süß rümpfen ließ, wie er es liebte. Harry gluckste, als Draco ihn verärgert anfunkelte. „Erklär es mit einfach."

„Küchen neigen dazu, ein wichtiges Zimmer für Muggel-Familien zu sein. Und auch für viele Zauberfamilien", sagte Harry.

„Nicht für mich", sagte Draco mit einer Fratze.

„Nun, nicht für dich, aber trotzdem ist es so", sagte Harry. „Wie auch immer, viele Muggel heften wichtige Mitteilungen, Termine und anderes an den Kühlschrank, weil es der Ort ist, wo der größte Teil der Familie einmal hinschauen wird. Das ist irgendwie eine Tradition", erklärte Harry freundlich.

„Also willst du damit sagen, dass Du meine Mitteilung an deinen geistigen Kühlschrank geheftet hast und nun vorhast, sie es zu ignorieren, jetzt wo sie dort hängt?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, so in etwa", stimmte Harry lachend zu.

Draco schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf.

Harry trat vor und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Taille. „Außerdem bist Du die ganze Vollkommenheit, die ich brauche."

„Gott, Harry, musst du immer so rührselig sein?", fragte Draco.

„Ja" nickte Harry. „Denn du meckerst, aber du liebst es trotzdem irgendwie."

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen, sagte aber nichts. Harry grinste, ehe seine Lippen die weichen, vollen Lippen Dracos berührten. Dracos Mund öffnete sich automatisch und der sanfte Kuss verwandelte sich bald in einen Ritualtanz von Zunge gegen Zunge.

„Mmmm, Harry, das fühlt sich so gut an", stöhnte Draco, als Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Dracos Hals richtete und dort knabberte und gierig saugte, so wie er es bereits an diesem Morgen getan hatte.

Dracos Hände begannen, sich nach unten zu der Vorderseite von Harrys Hosen zu schlängeln.

Harry stöhnte bei dem Gefühl, wie die Finger über seinen Bauch strichen und wusste, wohin die Finger wollten. „Draco, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür." Trotz seiner Worte glitten seine Hände herunter, um Dracos Hintern zu umfassen und den errötenden Draco an seinen eigenen Körper zu drücken.

Beide Jungen keuchten als sich ihre harten Glieder trafen, nur getrennt durch dünne Schichten von Stoff. Draco ergriff fest Harrys Hüften. „Das wird für jetzt reichen", keuchte Draco, während sich beide gegen einander bewegten und so schnell Hitze zwischen ihnen erzeugten.

Ihre Münder trafen sich noch einmal und Draco schob seine Zunge in und aus Harrys Mund, während der hart saugte. Die Gefühle und geistige Bilder, die ihr Zungenspiel verursachte brachten sie beide kurz darauf über die Klippe.

Draco murmelte schnell einen Reinigungszauber für sie beide und Harry neigte sich wieder vor, um Draco den zarten Kuss zu geben, den er ihm ursprünglich geben wollte.

„Oh Gott...!"

„Harry!" schnappte Severus.

Harry begann zu lachen, bevor von Dracos Lippen abließ. Draco amüsierte sich, war aber auch ein wenig neugierig. Harry schien dieses Mal der Hauptgrund für Severus Anstoß zu sein und Harrys Lachen schien anzuzeigen, dass er wusste warum. Harry versuchte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zubringen, bevor er sich umdrehte und seine zur Schau getragene Unschuld das nur bestätigte.

„Ja, Severus?", fragte er unschuldig.

Beide Jungen waren errötet und Severus war ziemlich klar, was sie getan hatten. „Harry, ich nehme an, dass Deine Tasche noch immer gepackt ist?", fragte Severus unheilverkündend.

Harry strengte sich an, ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten, und sowohl Draco als auch Severus wussten das. „Ja, die Tasche ist noch gepackt", sagte Harry, ehe ihm schließlich ein Kichern entkam, dass er tapfer versucht hatte zurückzuhalten.

Severus funkelte ihn an. „Harry", sagte er warnend. „Du weißt, worüber wir gesprochen haben."

„Ja, Severus. Ich habe die Nachricht verstanden und sie auf einem Zettel an den Kühlschrank geheftet", sagte Harry.

Bei Severus' Gesichtsausdruck bekamen beide Jungen große Augen und mit einem schnellen „Auf Wiedersehen, Severus", apparierten sie fort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

ooooooooo

_2. Unterwegs  
_  
Sie erreichten ihren Bestimmungsort, hielten einander fest und lachten laut.

„Oh, Merlin!", keuchte Draco. „Harry, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihm das gerade gesagt hast."

„Vertrau mir, er hat es verdient", sagte Harry, umarmte ihn von der Seite und grinste.

„Kann ich es wagen zu fragen, was du Severus getan hast?", fragte Remus amüsiert.

Harry und Draco schauten sich um. Sie waren zum Vorderhof der Weasleys appariert, wo sie sich alle treffen wollten. Es war für niemanden eine Überraschung, dass Harry und Draco die Letzten waren, die ankamen.

Neben Remus standen noch andere auf dem Hof und sahen bei ihrer Ankunft zu - Tonks, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George, Misses Weasley und auf der anderen Seite Blaise, Pansy, Vince und Greg.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Draco erklärt, was passiert war.

„Nein, du darfst nicht fragen, was Harry getan hat, weil ich es selbst noch nicht einmal genau weiß", sagte Draco hochmütig, jedoch mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Aber ich werde deine Nachricht sicher an den Kühlschrank heften, damit Harry sie sehen kann."

Harry und Draco brachen noch einmal in lautes Gelächter aus, sehr zu jedermanns Verwirrung und Unterhaltung.

„Harry", ermahnte ihn Hermine leicht. „Du hast Draco wieder Muggel-Ausdrücke beigebracht."

„Schuldig", stimmte Harry sogleich mit einem Grinsen zu.

„Also, ist alles bereit?", fragte Draco unschuldig.

Blaise schnaubte. „Ich bin sicher, dass du sehr wohl weißt, dass wir alle nur auf dich gewartet haben."

„Harry war auch zu spät", protestierte Draco. „Nicht nur ich war zu spät."

Blaise schaute zu Harry. „Harry, warst du vor einer halben Stunde fertig?" Harry dachte, dass er einem Rechtsanwalt oder Richter ähnlich war, der seine Fragen stellte.

Er antwortete entsprechend. „Ja, Sir. Ich war vor dreißig Minuten bereit, die Taschen waren gepackt."

Draco drehte sich zu ihm. „Hey! Wir sollten zusammenhalten!", sagte er ungläubig.

Die Zwillinge nahmen sofort diese improvisierte Verhandlung auf.

Fred zog Draco ein wenig beiseite. „Draco, du kannst solche Sachen nicht hier herum schreien, wenn du den Fall nicht verderben willst", wisperte er so laut, dass alle es hören konnten.

George hatte Harry beiseite gezogen. „Harry, du weißt, dass solche Ausbrüche das Gericht nicht beeinflussen werden, aber die Jury wird sich daran wahrscheinlich irgendwie erinnern." George redete ebenso laut, wie sein Zwilling.

„Emmm, wer von uns steht denn hier vor Gericht?", fragte Harry.

Draco meckerte, während Fred ihn zurückhielt.

Blaise antwortete. „Sie sind beide angeklagt, wegen zu spät Kommens" Er wandte sich den Mitgliedern der Jury zu. „Sie werden gebeten zu entscheiden, ob es die Schuld der Angeklagten war, dass sie zu spät gekommen sind, oder nicht. Ist das klar?"

Ron, Hermine, Tonks, Remus, Misses Weasley, Pansy, Vince und Greg nickten alle, die meisten von ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie können fortfahren, Gentlemen", sagte Blaise herrisch an Fred und George gewandt.

Fred trat vor. „Ich rufe zuerst Harry Potter", erklärte er mit geblähter Brust.

Harry grinste und setzte sich auf den Baumstumpf, auf den Fred zeigte.

„Nun, Sie sagen, dass Sie dreißig Minuten vor Ihrer Ankunft bereit waren zu gehen?", fragte Fred und rieb nachdenklich über sein Kinn.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry. „Ich war..."

„Nein, nein. Eine Ja- oder Nein-Antwort wird genügen", sagte Fred aufgeblasen.

Harry blieb ruhig.

„Haben sie in dieser Zeit irgendetwas getan, dass verhindert hat, dass sie pünktlich ankamen?", fragte Fred.

„Emmm, nun..."

„Ja oder nein", schnappte Fred.

„Emmm, nun, ja, aber..."

„Also", unterbrach ihn Fred. „Sie haben sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, was bedeutet, dass Sie nicht wirklich bereit waren zu gehen."

„Aber ich war bereit, und es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Severus mich aufgehalten hat oder dass..." Harry sagte plötzlich nichts mehr.

Fred neigte sich interessiert nach vorne. „Ah, es scheint, dass Sie noch etwas anderes zu erzählen haben, Mister Potter."

Harry schickte Draco einen panischen Blick, aber Draco grinste ihn nun süffisant an.

„Erzählen Sie bitte der Jury, mit welchen anderen Dingen Sie beschäftigt waren, die Sie davon abgehalten haben, rechtzeitig anzukommen?", fragte Fred glatt.

„Äh... Ich berufe mich auf den Fünften!", rief Harry plötzlich.

Die meisten schauten ihn ausdruckslos an, aber Hermine trat vor, um dem Richter etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Mister Potter", sagte Blaise in einem herrschenden Ton. „Sie können Sich nicht auf den Fünften Zusatzartikel berufen, wenn Sie nicht vor einem amerikanischen Gericht sind."

Harry schoss Hermine einen grimmigen Blick zu, den sie ignorierte.

„Oh, Richter?" Alle drehten sich um, um zu Misses Weasley zu schauen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass die Jury genau wissen muss, mit welchen Dingen er beschäftigt war."

Blaise sah enttäuscht aus, nickte aber. „Nun gut." Er winkte mit seiner Hand zu Fred, das er weitermachen konnte.

„Also, mit wem, außer diesem Severus, waren sie noch zusammen?", fragte Fred.

Harry seufzte. „Ich war mit Draco zusammen."

„Hmmm, gut, ich denke, dass ich meinen Mandanten schaden würde, wenn ich weiter fragten würde", konnte man Fred murmeln hören.

„Nun, ist dieser Severus hier, um sich für die dreißig Minuten vor Ihrer Ankunft zu verbürgen?", fragte Fred mit einem böswilligen Ton.

„Nein. Aber er hat mich wirklich aufgehalten! Draco auch!", sagte Harry.

„Ah, aber dieser Severus ist nicht hier, um das zu bestätigen", sagte Fred, den Teil über Draco ignorierend. „So eine Schande."

Fred trat zurück und zeigte seinem Bruder an, dass es nun an ihm war, Fragen zu stellen.

George trat vor, um mit seinem Klienten zu sprechen. „Also, habe sie die Aktivitäten mit Draco angestiftet, oder war er es?"

„Emmm, ich nehme an, dass ich es irgendwie war", gab Harry zu.

Bei dem betroffenen Blick auf Georges Gesicht beeilte sich Harry, fortzufahren. „Aber ich hatte nur vor, ihm einen leichten Kuss zu geben, bevor wir los wollten, aber dann hat er weiter gemacht und ich habe gesagt, dass wir gehen müssten. Nun, und dann ist Severus zurückgekommen und hat uns wieder aufgehalten und er hatte bereits mit mir gesprochen, während ich auf Draco gewartet habe, damit er endlich seine Tasche fertig gepackt hat und so hat er es nicht gut aufgenommen, uns zu finden... nun, uns wieder zu finden und so habe ich etwas gesagt, was einem Witz zwischen mir und Draco ähnlich war, aber Severus hat das nicht so gut aufgenommen und so sind wir schließlich dort verschwunden... und hier sind wir", beendete Harry schwach.

„Und du bist unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen", spottete Draco. „Und dann auch noch vor Deinem eigenen Verteidiger. Jetzt hast Du uns beide reingeritten und ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance, mich zu verteidigen."

Alle lachten über Harrys Eingeständnis. Harry schenkte Draco ein schüchternes Grinsen und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Draco seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit Dir machen? Ich glaube, dass wir einfach zusammenhalten müssen", sagte er, als er seine Arme um Harry schlang.

Harry gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ah, Danke, Engel, dass du sogar in diesen schlimmen Zeiten zu mir hältst", sagte er dramatisch.

„Oh, Merlin!", sagte Ron Augen rollend. „Ihr zwei seid einfach zu viel."

„Danke", sagten Harry und Draco zusammen und grinsten Ron an.

„Lasst uns endlich von hier fort kommen", sagte Ron.

Misses Weasley war die einzige, die nicht gehen würde, aber sie das ganze Essen für sie eingepackt und Remus und Tonks geholfen alles andere für die Gruppen von Jugendlichen zusammenzupacken.

Es würden zwei Erwachsene auf dieser Reise sein, Remus und Tonks, zusammen mit zehn Teenagern, fünf Gryffindors und fünf Slytherins. Technisch gesehen waren Fred und George Ex-Gryffindors und waren ursprünglich nicht eingeladen worden. Sie hatten sich selbst eingeladen und gesagt, dass es bestimmt lustig werden würde und dass sie gebraucht würden, um die Zahl der Gryffindors und Slytherins auszugleichen. Sie hatten Dracos Proteste ignoriert, dass Remus und Tonks auch Gryffindors waren.

Theoretisch machten sie diese Reise auf Muggel-Art. Theoretisch. Als diejenigen, die die Reise geplant hatten, hatten Draco und Harry schließlich einige Kompromisse gemacht. Finanziell konnten Harry und Draco so ziemlich alles kaufen, dass sie wollten. Mit etwas Hilfe von Remus waren sie losgegangen und das größte und netteste Wohnmobil, das sie finden und auf das sie sich einigen konnten, gekauft.

Remus und Arthur hatten eine ganze Zeit gebraucht, damit das Wohnzimmer groß genug war für alle. Tatsächlich war viel im Inneren vergrößert worden und das war wirklich ziemlich gut.

Remus hatte das Fahren dieses Monstrums geübt und Tonks würde vorne mit ihm fahren. Das überließ den ganzen hinteren Bereich für die zehn Teenager, um sich zurück zu lehnen und stilgerecht zu reisen. Einer der Vorteile war, dass das Wohnmobil ihnen erlaubte, die ganze Reise zusammen in einem Fahrzeug zu machen.

Der Problem, mit dem Draco kämpfte war, dass das Bett für Remus und Tonks sein würde, sobald sie an ihrem Campingplatz waren. Es sollte Dracos und Harrys Bett sein. Sie hatten dafür gezahlt, aber Harry wollte wie ein _echter_ Camper in einem Zelt schlafen. Sie würden wahrscheinlich wieder auf das Problem zu sprechen kommen, wenn es Abend werden würde und alle wussten das.

Auf jeden Fall würde es Spaß machen, auf diese Art zu reisen und viel mehr ein Erlebnis sein, als einfach zu ihrem Bestimmungsort zu apparieren. Abgesehen davon hatte sogar Harry zugestimmt, dass es nett sein würde, ein richtiges Badezimmer zur Verfügung zu haben, selbst wenn die zwölf es sich teilen müssten.

Jetzt war das endlich Zeit für sie, loszufahren.

„Oh, wartet!", brüllte Harry der Gruppe zu, die auf das Wohnmobil zuging. Harry griff mit seiner Hand unter sein Hemd und zog alle Ketten heraus, die als ihre Notfallportschlüssel dienten. Er streifte sie über seinen Kopf und fing an, sie an seine Freunde auszugeben. Sie waren bereits gewarnt worden, dass das Tragen diesen Ketten die Bedingung von Severus war, dieser Reise zuzustimmen.

Sobald sie auf dem beabsichtigten Eigentümer waren, würden die Ketten kürzer werden, so dass man sie nicht verlieren konnten. Wenn man betrachtete, das sie vorhatten Dinge wie Schwimmen zu machen, war das eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Nur Severus würde im Stande sein, sie wieder abzunehmen, obwohl sie auch so verzaubert waren, nach einer Woche wieder abzugehen, wenn Severus aus irgendeinem Grund nicht im Stande war, sie ihnen abzunehmen. Sie alle wussten, dass sich Severus weniger darum sorgte, ob sie sie wieder abnehmen konnten oder nicht und so hatte Harry auf der Extrabestimmung beharrt. Nur ein weiterer Kompromiss, der gemacht worden war.

Misses Weasley machte ihre Runde und umarmte und ermahnte alle Schüler – sehr zur Verwirrung der Slytherins – und dann gingen sie alle ins Wohnmobil und endlich ging es los.

„Und wie lange werden wir brauchen, bis wir da sind?", fragte Ron.

„Es wird Stunden dauern", antwortete Hermine augenrollend, die diese Frage in den letzten Tagen schon mehrmals beantwortet hatte. „Wir werden nicht vor Nachmittag zu unserem Campingplatz kommen."

„Was ich wissen will ist, warum es acht Jungen und nur zwei Mädchen gibt?", fragte Pansy gereizt.

„Weil wir spezieller sind?", fragte Blaise fröhlich.

Pansy und Hermine schnaubten beide unelegant, was ihrer Sache nicht gerade half.

„Ich denke, dass es deshalb ist, weil Draco und Harry Jungs sind und sie mehr Freunde haben als Freundinnen", sagte Greg.

„Und sie sind diejenigen, die diese Reise geplant haben", fügte Vince hinzu.

Harry schaute sie ganz stolz an, dass sie gesprochen hatten. Er hatte mit den ruhigen Slytherins jetzt seit fast einem Jahr daran gearbeitet.

Draco fing Harrys Blick und wisperte in sein Ohr. „Du hast meine Freunde versaut, sie sollen nicht sprechen, nur folgen", sagte er, in amüsierten Ton.

Harry grinste ihn nur an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Gruppe richtete.

„Nein, das kann es nicht sein", spottete Fred.

„Zu leicht", stimmte George zu.

Alle schauten neugierig zu Fred und George und warteten darauf, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Nun, es kann nicht sein, weil man acht von uns braucht, um sich mit nur zwei ihres Wertes zu vergleichen", murmelte Fred.

„Nein, und es kann sicher auch nicht sein, weil wir ihren Verstand brauchen, um herauszufinden, wie man in der Wildnis überlebt", sagte George stirnrunzelnd.

„Sicher nicht, selbst wenn die beiden die einzigen sind, die alles über dieses Wildnis-Zeug gelesen haben, das sie im Laufe der letzten beiden Wochen finden konnten", stimmte Fred zu.

„Jungen brauchen nicht zu lesen, um zu wissen, wie man überlebt", sagte George. „Nein, das kann es auch nicht sein."

Sie verfielen eine Minute in Schweigen, beide mit einem identischen Stirnrunzeln auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß!", rief Fred plötzlich und sprang aufgeregt auf.

„Oh, dann sag es", sagte George eifrig.

„Hermine und Pansy sind nur die einzigen zwei Mädchen, die dumm genug sind, mit uns Jungs mitzukommen", gab Fred bekannt, stolz darauf, die richtige Antwort zu präsentieren.

Alle Jungen fingen an zu kichern.

Hermine und Pansy tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick aus. „Du weißt, Hermine, das das traurige daran ist, dass ich denke, dass sie wirklich recht haben könnten", sagte Pansy kläglich.

Hermine seufzte schwer und nickte in Übereinstimmung. „Ich weiß, was du meinst."

Die Gruppe verbrachte die nächsten beiden Stunden damit zu reden und zu lachen, um sich auf den laufenden zu halten, was bisher im Sommer passiert war. Als es Zeit für die Mittagspause war, meldete Draco Harry freiwillig zum kochen und Hermine erklärte sich bereit zu helfen.

„Es war so nett von Draco, dich freiwillig zu melden", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Draco ist in Zaubertränken ausgezeichnet, aber kann überhaupt nicht kochen. Ich kann kochen, versage aber vollkommen in Zaubertränke. Erkennst Du die Ironie", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken, als er begann, die Zutaten für eine einfache Suppe und Butterbrote herauszuholen.

„Ihr zwei gleicht euch aus", antwortete Hermine sofort.

Harry schaute sie neugierig an. Er hatte eine Antwort bekommen, aber nicht die Antwort die er erwartet hatte. „Das vermute ich."

„Oh, komm schon Harry", spottete Hermine. „Du weißt, dass das wahr ist. Ich hätte es vor einem Jahr nie geglaubt, aber ihr zwei seid für einander geschaffen."

„Die Dinge sind gut für uns gelaufen", gab Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln zu, schaute kurz zu dem Sitzbereich und erkannte, dass Draco ihn beobachtete.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und rollte mit ihren Augen. „Seid ihr zwei überhaupt noch einmal von einander getrennt?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und grinste sie an. „Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Nun, ich bin einfach nur froh, dich endlich glücklich zu sehen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln zu ihren Freund.

„Danke", sagte Harry noch immer grinsend. „Hilf mir jetzt mit dem Mittagessen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

danke für die kommis

oooooooooo

3. Das Aufschlagen des Lagers

Alle strömten aufgeregt aus dem Wohnmobil, als sie endlich an ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen waren. Sie waren auf einer sehr großen Lichtung in der Mitte des Waldes. Der Feldweg, der sie zu diesem Campingplatz gebracht hatte, war für das Wohnmobil groß genug gewesen, aber sie waren in einem sehr einsamen Gebiet. Hier würde es niemanden geben, der sie belästigen würde, und auch sie würden keinen anderen belästigen.

Der Platz war ein Halbkreis, der auf drei Seiten von Bäumen umgeben war und der sich bis zu einen Sandstrand und einem kleinen See erstreckte. Es gab einige Picknicktische und eine Feuerstelle, aber das war auch schon alles an Annehmlichkeiten.

Harry fand, dass das absolut fabelhaft war, und er grinste Draco groß an. „Ist das nicht großartig?!"

„Ist es das?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

Harry fing an, wieder ein wenig nervös zu werden. „Ja, wir werden das hier für die nächsten paar Tage zu unseren eigenen Platz machen, mit allen unseren Zelten und Sachen, die wir mitgebracht haben."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war", sagte Draco, der ein wenig krank aussah.

„Oh, komm schon, Draco", flehte Harry. „Gib dem einfach nur eine Chance."

„Aber es ist schmutzig", sagte Draco angeekelt.

„Ein wenig Schmutz wird dir nicht wehtun", sagte Harry augenrollend.

„Ich bin kein Vierjähriger mehr", sagte Draco.

„Bitte, Engel?", sagte Harry und sah ihn mit großen Hundeaugen an.

„Schau mich nicht so an", schnappte Draco.

Harry neigte einfach seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, während seine Augen ihn weiterhin flehentlich ansahen.

„Oh, in Ordnung", sagte Draco, Harrys Wünschen nachgebend. „Ich werde dem hier eine Chance geben."

Harry grinste, ehe er Draco mit einem Kuss belohnte.

„Wollt ihr beiden nur dort stehen bleiben und knutschen, oder werdet ihr uns helfen?", rief Blaise ihnen zu.

Draco schlenderte hinüber, aber Harry eilte zu ihnen, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, ihr Lager aufzuschlagen.

Harry fühlte sich stark an die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft erinnert, als er so viele Hexen und Zauberer gesehen hatte, die auf einen Platz zelteten. Nur dieses Mal würden sie alle normale Muggel-Zelte verwenden.

Leider schienen nur Remus, Harry und Hermine eine leise Ahnung davon zu haben, wie man die Zelte aufstellte, und sie waren nicht wirklich erfahren darin.

Sie hatten fünf Zelte aufzustellen, in denen jeweils die offensichtlichen Paare untergebracht werden sollten - Harry und Draco, Pansy und Hermine, Vince und Greg, Fred und George, Ron und Blaise.

In der nächsten Stunde gab es viel Geschrei, Murren und Fluchen. Und viel von dem Geschrei kam von Draco, der sich dafür verantwortlich fühlte, die Anweisungen zu geben. Alle Zelte waren gleich, folglich waren die Anweisungen dieselben, so dass er es nicht sinnvoll fand, jedem eine Anleitung zum lesen zu geben. Remus kam, um Harry zu helfen und Tonks ging, um den zwei Mädchen zu helfen, obwohl Hermine nicht wirklich begeistert aussah von Tonks sogenannter Hilfe.

Jede Gruppe hatte, wie es schien, eine unerhörte Anzahl von Stangen und riesige Mengen an Stoff, aber schließlich hatte sie fünf große Zelte, die auf ihrem Campingplatz verteilt waren.

Dann kam das Chaos, Luftmatratzen aufzublasen und Schlafsäcke, Kissen und die Taschen und persönlichen Sachen auszupacken. Es dauerte eine lange Zeit, um alles zu erledigen.

Es schien, dass Harry und Draco ein wenig länger brauchten, als die anderen.

Als Harry ihre Sachen verstaut hatte, ließ sich Draco auf ihr behelfsmäßiges Bett plumpsen. „Das ist es, worauf du uns schlafen lassen willst?", fragte er zweifelhaft.

Harry grinste und plumpste auf die Luftmatratze neben Draco, was diesen die Augen aufreißen ließen, als er höher geschleudert wurde, als er erwartet hatte.

„Nun, das könnte interessant sein", schnarrte Draco.

Sich seinen Zauberstab schnappend, sprach Harry schnell einen Stillezauber auf ihr Zelt und einige andere Zauber, die helfen sollten, ihre Privatsphäre zu sichern. Draco starrte ihn mit hungrigen Augen an und sollte nicht enttäuscht werden, als Harry seinen Zauberstab beiseite warf und sich auf Draco rollte.

Draco begrüßte Harrys Gewicht auf sich und schlang seine Arme fest um Harry, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Münder trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mehrere Minuten andauerte, währen ihre Hände wanderten. Draco öffnete seine Beine, was Harry erlaubte, sich fester an ihn zu drücken. Sie beide stöhnten bei der Reibung, die erzeugt wurde.

Harry stieß seine Hüften nach unten und wurde großzügig belohnt, als Draco mit mehr Druck zu ihm zurück gedrängt wurde. Er brach den Kuss und grinste Draco an.

„Ja, das könnte tatsächlich sehr interessant sein", keuchte Draco.

Harry, zog sich zurück und stemmte das Gewicht seines Oberkörpers auf seine Hände, was ihm mehr Schwung geben sollte. Zumindest dachte er, dass es ihm mehr Schwung geben würde. Was es letztendlich erzeugte, war eine unglaubliche wackelnde Bewegung, wenn er seine Hüften wieder nach unten stieß.

Draco wurde durch Harrys Gewicht nach unten gestoßen und dann von der Kraft der Luft in der Luftmatratze wieder zu Harry hoch geschoben. Harry konnte sein Grinsen nicht aufrechterhalten, als die Gefühle schnell anstiegen.

„Oh Gott, Harry, ist das unglaublich", stöhnte Draco.

„Ohne diese verdammten Klamotten würde es noch besser sein", keuchte Harry, als er immer wieder nach unten stieß, den Rhythmus, den sie geschaffen hatten, beibehaltend, das Tempo aber erhöhend.

„Später", stöhnte Draco und ließ seine Hände unter Harrys Hemd gleiten, wo er die bereist harten Nippel fand. Er streichelte sie zunächst leicht und begann dann, sie zu drücken und leicht zu drehen, wobei er allmählich den Druck vergrößerte.

„Oh Gott, Draco", stöhnte Harry, seinen Kopf zurück werfend.

Silberne Augen blitzen vor Verlangen auf und beobachteten verzückt, wie sich smaragdgrüne Augen fest schlossen. Harry zu beobachten lieferte seinem eigenen Verlangen mehr Brennstoff. Das Schaukeln wurde schneller, härter und intensiver. Harry gab ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich, als er seine Erlösung fand, der Draco kurz darauf folgte.

Harry fiel auf Dracos Seite und legte seinen Unterarm über sein Gesicht. Draco streckte sich, um Harrys Zauberstab zu erreichen und reinigte sie beide schnell, ehe er sich einfach zurücklegte und versuchte, sein Atmen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Also, findest du es jetzt in Ordnung, mit mir in diesem primitiven Bett zu schlafen?", fragte Harry trocken.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist darauf zu schlafen", schnarrte Draco. „Aber heute Abend wirst Du mich definitiv darauf ordentlich durchnehmen."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry und klang dabei mehr amüsiert, als entschuldigend. „Wir müssen uns wieder beeilen, weil wir noch das Camp fertig aufbauen müssen."

„Das scheint mir mehr Arbeit, als Spaß zu sein", sagte Draco genervt.

„Ein wenig Arbeit jetzt wird den Rest der Zeit lustiger machen", sagte Harry ernsthaft, während er aufstand.

„Du und deine verdammte Arbeitsethik", erwiderte Draco und erlaubte Harry, ihm aus ihrem Bett zu helfen.

„Oh, beruhige dich", sagte Harry. „Du weißt, dass ich das wieder wett machen werde."

Sie traten aus ihrem Zelt, wieder ins Freie. Draco wollte sich gleich wieder umdrehen, als er die anderen mit noch mehr Stangen und Planen sah.

„Was versuchen sie denn jetzt zu errichten?" fragte Draco, entsetzt von der Idee noch mehr Muggeldinge aufzustellen.

„Das sind nur ein paar Sonnensegel", sagte Harry.

„Was auch immer" sagte Draco augenrollend.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte Harry die anderen mit einem Grinsen.

„Es ist verdammt nochmal Zeit, dass ihr endlich zurückkommt", murmelte Ron. „Mine sagt, dass sie weiß, was sie tut, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass ich ihr glauben soll."

„Nun, es lässt sich nicht so zusammenbauen, wie es in der Anleitung steht", ärgerte sich Hermine.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich für die Anleitungen verantwortlich sein sollte", sagte Draco hochmütig.

„Fein" ärgerte sie sich und warf Draco das Papier zu. „Dann mach du es. Ich werde anfangen, unsere Stühle raus zu holen."

„Ich werde ihr helfen", sagte Pansy schnell.

„Ich auch", fügte Blaise hinzu.

„Oh, du nicht", brüllte Ron Blaise an. „Wenn ich hier helfen muss, dann tust du es auch."

„Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du, wie das hier geht", murmelte Blaise dunkel.

„Das kann nicht so viel schwerer sein als das Aufstellen der Zelte", sagte Harry in der Hoffnung, sie alle zu beschwichtigen.

„Das haben wie auch gedacht", murmelte Ron.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Remus und Tonks machen etwas zum Mittagessen", sagte Ron, sichtbar nicht mehr so verärgert.

„Vince und Greg sind mit Fred und George losgezogen", sagte Blaise.

„Um was zu tun?", fragte Harry.

„Lupin hat ihnen etwas im Bezug auf das Brennholz gesagt, was wir brachen und hat sie losgeschickt, um etwas davon zu sammeln", erklärte Blaise, ein wenig kichernd.

„Warum ist das komisch?", fragte Harry und schaute Blaise mit einem sonderbaren Blick an.

Ron hatte auch angefangen zu kichern. „Remus musste Fred und George ausreden, einfachen den nächst besten Baum zu fällen. Er war der Meinung, dass sie ein wenig zu viel Begeisterung gezeigt haben", erklärte er.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Rons und Blaises Kichern schien über Rons Erklärung hinauszugehen.

Ron und Blaise brachen schließlich in lautes Gelächter aus, was Harrys Verwirrung noch erhöhte. „Sie wollten den Baum direkt hinter eurem Zelt nehmen", sagte Blaise.

„Hey! Warum sollten sie das tun?", protestierte Harry.

„Sie waren der Meinung, dass es ein bisschen unfair ist, dass sie losgeschickt wurden, um mehr Arbeit zu tun, während ihr beide weiß Merlin was in eurem Zelt gemacht habt", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Nun, wir sind jetzt hier, um zu helfen", sagte Harry missmutig. „Kein Grund zu versuchen, uns dumm anzumachen, nur weil ich Draco die Vorteile des Schlafens auf einer Luftmatratze gezeigt habe."

„Nennt man das jetzt so?" fragte Blaise amüsiert. „Ihm die Vorteile zeigen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry. „Ich denke, dass Draco jetzt die Vorteile des Schlafens in einem Zelt erkannt hat und ich denke nicht, dass ihr noch mehr Beschwerden von ihm in dieser Richtung hören werdet."

Ron schnaubte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum wir seine Beschwerden überhaupt gehört haben. Er wird mit Dir überall schlafen, egal was ist."

„Natürlich werde ich das", schnarrte Draco. Er wedelte in die Richtung der Sonnensegel, die er die ganze Zeit studiert hatte. „Wenn ihr Idioten jetzt damit fertig seid uns zu ärgern, könnten wir vielleicht diese verdammten Dinger aufstellen."

Mit Draco, der wieder die Anleitung bellte, schafften es Harry, Blaise und Ron die drei Sonnensegel schneller aufzustellen, als sie erwartet hatten. Nicht einer von ihnen wollte laut zuzugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich vorteilhaft gewesen war, dass Draco ihnen die Anleitung gab, anstatt ihnen zu physisch helfen.

Harry trat mit einem stolzen Blick auf ihre Arbeit zurück. Als Gruppe hatten sie seiner Meinung nach einen sehr netten Campingplatz geschaffen. Das Wohnmobil war auf der Rückseite ihres Campingplatzes abgestellt und hatte jetzt die Sonnensegel vor sich. Einige bequeme sich Liegestühle standen in den Schatten der Sonnensegel und ein Tisch stand zwischen ihnen.

Offensichtlich wollten Remus und Tonks ihr Wort halten und den Jugendlichen während ihres Aufenthalts so viel wie möglich aus dem Weg bleiben. Sie waren dort um aufzupassen und sicherzustellen, dass nichts Ernstes passierte, aber sie sollten ihnen nichts vorschreiben.

Die fünf Zelte waren auf dem Platz verteilt und Harry war froh, dass sein und Dracos Zelt am weitesten weg und ein Stück entfernt von den anderen stand.

Ihr Campingplatz war größtenteils mit Gras bedeckt und wo es in den Strand überging, gab es eine riesige Feuerstelle. Einige große Stämme lagen um sie herum, damit man sich hinsetzen konnte. Vince, Greg, Fred und George hatten eine riesige Menge an Brennholz gesammelt, das an der Seite angehäuft war. Zumindest etwas von ihrem Stapel mussten sie dorthin geschwebt haben lassen, weil es viel zu viel war, um es wirklich getragen zu haben.

Zwischen der Feuerstelle und dem Wohnmobil waren die Picknicktische, auf denen jetzt sportlich bunt-karierte Decken lagen. Eines ihrer großen Sonnensegel beschattete ihren Essbereich. Die anderen zwei Sonnensegel beschatteten ein Gebiet, wo sie bequeme Liegestühle und Tische aufgestellt hatten. Sie hatten einen netten Platz, um sich zurück zu legen und zu entspannen, oder Spiele zu spielen.

Harry war besonders froh darüber gewesen, die Liegestühle gefunden zu haben. Sie waren aus Holz und die Sitzflächen waren aus einem Netzmaterial. Es waren im wesentlichen Minihängematten in Stühlen, wobei die Konstruktion es immer noch erlaubte, dass man schaukeln konnte. Sie waren erstaunlich bequem.

Technisch gesehen waren solche Hängematte-Stühle nicht dazu gemacht, tragbar zu sein, trotzdem sie für draußen gemacht wurden, aber das sich faltende Design machte sie leicht, sie mit sich zu nehmen. Besonders, da sie Hexen und Zauberer waren, die die Fähigkeit hatten, fast alles mit zum zelten zu nehmen, was sie mitnehmen wollten.

Harry war glücklich, dass das alles zusammenpasste. Sie würden hier sicher eine schöne Zeit haben. Er spürte, dass Draco hinter ihn trat und lehnte sich an dessen Körper zurück, als Draco seine Arme um ihn schlang und sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter ruhen ließ.

„Du bist ziemlich mit dir selbst zufrieden, nicht wahr?" fragte Draco, und Harry konnte hören, dass er grinste, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Harry leise. „Es ist hier so friedlich und ich denke, dass wir ein wunderbares Lager errichtet haben."

„Es ist friedlich", gab Draco zu. „Und hier sind zumindest keine Horden von Fans."

Harry lächelte kläglich. „Ich habe die ganze Aufmerksamkeit satt, jedes Mal wenn wir versuchen, irgendwo zu gehen."

„Deshalb diese verrückte Campingidee von dir", sagte Draco trocken.

„Hey, bist jetzt ist es doch gut", protestierte Harry.

„Bis jetzt", sagte Draco vorsichtig.

Harry hielt sich nicht damit auf zu antworten. Egal was Harry sagen würde, Draco würde noch einige Dinge erleben müssen, bevor er es glauben würde. Draco hatte kein Problem mit der Idee zu verreisen oder etwas Lustiges mit ihren Freunden zu machen, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, in einem fünf Sternhotel, mit einem beheizten Pool und allen Annehmlichkeiten zu sein.

Sie verfielen in ein beruhigtes Schweigen, als sie beobachteten, wie Remus und Tonks mit Hilfe der Mädchen das Essen auf den Tischen verteilten. Blaise und Ron zerrten Kühler aus dem Wohnmobil, die so verzaubert waren, dass sie ihre Getränke kalt hielten. Sie würden nicht jedes Mal hineingehen müssen, wenn sie etwas wollten, denn die Kühler wurden an das Ende der Picknicktische gestellt. Fred, George, Greg und Vince waren unten am Ufer und schienen, ihre Hände zu waschen, nachdem sie dieses ganze Holz getragen hatten.

Bald darauf saßen sie alle um die zwei Tische herum und unterhielten sich glücklich, während sie aßen. Sie hatten Burger, die Remus gemacht hatte. Misses Weasley hatte viele Salate für sie vorbereitet und sie alle nahmen sich etwas von den Kartoffel- und Makkaronisalaten. Es gab eine Art Obstsalat, den alle absolut köstlich fanden.

„Ich denke, dass ich neuen Respekt vor deiner Mum habe", sagte Vince zu Ron, als er sich mehr von dem Kartoffelsalat nahm.

„Ja ist sie eine großartige Köchin", stimmte Ron mit einem riesigen Grinsen zu, während er nach der Schüssel mit Makkaronisalat griff.

„Weiß du, Mine", sagte Harry beiläufig, „wir hätten wirklich die Verbindung von Ron mit Vince und Greg schon vor langer Zeit sehen sollen, was ihr gemeinsames Interesse an Essen betrifft."

Alle lachten über die leidenschaftliche Liebe der drei Jungen zum Essen.

Hermine nickte während sie kicherte. „Wir hätten es wirklich kommen sehen sollen, wenn man an die zwei Kuchen im zweiten Jahr denkt", stimmte sie zu.

Ron protestierte. „Hey! Ich habe nicht versucht, sie zu essen!"

Harry grinste breit. „Sicher, Ron, was immer du sagst. Wir habe gesehen, wie du sie genauso wie Vince und Greg angesehen hast."

„Das habe ich nicht!", beklagte sich Ron.

Alle außer Harry, Ron und Hermine schaute verwirrt auf das Trio.

„Kuchen?", fragte Vince.

„Im zweiten Jahr?", fügte Greg hinzu.

Die folgende Diskussion dauerte den ganzen Rest des Mittagessens und auch über das abräumen hinaus. Sie sprachen noch immer über die Mätzchen des Trios, als alle sich in die verschiedenen Hängematte-Stühle setzten und wegen der vollen Mägen ächzten.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr uns so einen Streich gespielt habt", meckerte Draco.

„Es war kein Streich", protestierte Harry immer wieder.

„Dafür dass es kein Streich war", begann George.

„War es ein schrecklich guter", beendete Fred fröhlich.

„Ich stimme zu", sagte Blaise.

„Du bist ein Slytherin", protestierte Draco. „Du solltest auf unserer Seite sein."

„Warum?", fragte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. „Scheint mir, dass die Slytherins die ganze Zeit verloren haben. Wenn sie uns übertrumpfen können, selbst wenn sie es nicht versuchen, dann muss man ihnen das zugestehen."

Alle Gryffindors begannen zu lachen. Draco blickte finster, aber sogar Pansy, Vince und Greg kicherten.

„Habt ihr denn keinen Slytherin-Stolz mehr?", schnappte Draco gereizt.

Blaise schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Das kommt von dem Kerl der an der Hüfte mit dem berühmtesten Gryffindor, seit Godric Gryffindor selbst, zusammengewachsen ist?"

Harry und Draco fingen beide an, zu protestieren.

„Ich bin nicht _so_ berühmt!", sagte Harry laut über das Gelächter der anderen hinweg.

„Wir sind nicht an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen!", schrie Draco zur gleichen Zeit.

Sofort schauten alle zu Harry und Draco, die in einem der doppelten Hängematte-Stühle saßen und sich dort an der Hüfte berührten. „Ihr alle wisst, dass das nicht das ist, was Blaise gemeint hat", schnappte Draco und versuchte, sich von Harry weg zu bewegen.

Harry grinste jetzt und weigerte sich, Draco wegrücken zu lassen.

„Nein, ich habe das nicht wortwörtlich gemeint", grinste Blaise. „Ich habe einfach gemeint, dass ihr ohne den anderen nie irgendwo hin geht oder irgendetwas anderes tut. Obwohl ich denke, dass ihr zwei auch ganz häufig wortwörtlich zusammengewachsen seid."

„Gib es auf, Engel", sagte Harry, seinem Freund zulächelnd. „Er hat recht."

„Ja", stimmte Draco, trotz seines Grummelns zu. „Aber hier steht der Slytherin-Stolz auf dem Spiel."

„Hast du vergessen, dass Harry praktisch selbst ein Slytherin ist, genauso wie er der berühmteste Gryffindor ist?", erwiderte Pansy.

Diese Erinnerung führte dazu, dass Draco aufhörte zu grummeln. „Guter Punkt", sagte er und entspannte sich wieder in Harrys Armen.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du einen leichten Hang zu Dramatik und Überreaktion hast?", fragte Fred humorvoll.

„Ich dachte, dass wüssten wir bereits", fügte George hinzu.

„Ich reagiere nicht über", erklärte Draco hochmütig.

Ron rollte mit seinen Augen. „Oh, nein, Draco Malfoy ist nie dafür bekannt, ein Drama zu erzeugen, wohin er auch geht."

„Müssen wir dich wirklich daran erinnern, wie du dich letzten Herbst dazu entschlossen hast, dich für vier Monate in einen Vierjährigen zu verwandeln?", fragte Hermine.

„Okay, okay! Also, vielleicht kann ich wirklich manchmal ein wenig dramatisch sein", gab Draco missmutig zu.

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, nur ein wenig", murmelte er.

„Fängst du jetzt auch noch an", sagte Draco warnend.

„Das tue ich nicht", sagte Harry schnell. Er nahm Dracos Kinn und beugte sich vor, um mit seinen Lippen über Dracos Mund zu streichen, wobei seine Zunge herauskam, um die rosigen Lippen zu kosten, die so wunderschön aussahen.

Draco wartete nur ein paar Sekunden, ehe sich seine Lippen für Harrys Zunge öffneten und sich ihre Zungen zu einem vertrauten Tanz trafen. Sie trieben den Kuss nicht weiter und entspannten sich nach mehrere Sekunden, indem sie sich aneinander kuschelten.

„Ich nehme an, es ist leicht zu sagen, wie Harry mit seinen Dramen umgehen will", sagte Ron trocken.

„Er weiß wirklich, wie er Dracos zerzauste Federn wieder ordnen kann", stimmte Blaise zu.

„Sollte ich beleidigt sein, Harry?", fragte Draco abwesend, der mehr darauf konzentriert war, sich jetzt mit Harry zu entspannen, als den Streit fortzusetzen.

„Nein, kein Grund beleidigt zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in Wirklichkeit sagen, dass du viel Action bekommst", sagte Harry leicht schmunzelnd.

„Das ist gut für mich", sagte Draco, während ihre Freunde lachten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

danke für die kommis, ihr süßen

oooooooooo

_4. S'mores_

„Was zum Teufel sind S'mores?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Sie waren vor kurzem losgegangen, um sich um das Feuer zu setzen. Fred und George hatten es genossen, eine kleine Explosion dafür zu benutzen, das Feuer anzuzünden. Alle hatte schnell gelernt, dass sie in Zukunft zurücktreten würden, um den kleinen Feuerbällen, die seit mehreren Minuten aus dem Feuer schossen, auszuweichen.

Als sich alles beruhigt hatte, konnten sie sich um das Feuer setzen, auch wenn Draco darauf bestanden hatte, die Liegestühle mitzunehmen, anstatt sich auf die schmutzigen und unbehaglichen Baumstämme zu setzen. Harry hatte nur geseufzt und sich neben Draco zusammengerollt, da es zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu störend war, bequeme Plätze zu haben.

Jetzt jedoch bereiteten sie sich darauf vor, S'mores zu machen. Vince hatte einen der Tische herübergebracht, und Harry und Hermine hatten Graham Cracker, Marshmallows und Schokolade darauf ausgebreitet. Hermine brach die Graham Cracker auseinander, während Harry Schokoladen auf die obere Hälfte jedes Paares legte.

„S'mores sind ein traditionelles Campingessen", sagte Hermine, automatisch in ihre Vortragsstimme fallend. „Der Name wird aus den Wörtern 'some more' abgeleitet. Der Gedanke ist, dass das Essen so gut ist, dass du noch etwas mehr willst."

„Danke", sagte Draco sarkastisch. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich diesen Teil nicht selbstständig hätte herausfinden können."

Hermine funkelte ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Wie auch immer" setzte sie ein wenig lauter fort. „Man macht eine Art von Sandwich. Ein halber Cracker liegt unten, mit Schokolade darauf. Dann röstest du den Marshmallow über dem Feuer, bis er schön heiß ist. Wenn der Marshmallow bereit ist, legst du ihn schnell auf die Schokolade und drückst das alles zusammen, indem du die andere Hälfte des Crackers oben drauf legst. Wenn du es richtig machst, lässt der heiße Marshmallow die Schokolade schmelzen."

„Und das ist gut?", fragte Draco zweifelnd.

„Das ist schön klebrig und lecker", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Klebrig?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

„Ja, klebrig", sagte Harry ein bisschen schelmisch, während seine Augen im Schein des Feuers sogar noch mehr leuchteten. Harry tauschte einen flüchtigen wissenden Blick mit Hermine aus.

Draco verengte seine Augen misstrauisch. „Was hast du vor, Harry?"

„Nichts", sagte Harry unschuldig. „Ich sage nur, dass sie wirklich gut schmecken und es Spaß macht, sie zu machen."

„Ich glaube dir nicht", erwiderte Draco.

Harry ignorierte ihn und ging hinüber, um die perfekten Stöcke zu nehmen, die er kurz zuvor zum rösten verwandelt hatte. Er hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass es leichter war, einige von den Zweigen zu verwandeln, anstatt zu versuchen, wirklich gute zu finden.

Alle sahen neugierig zu, wie Harry die Stöcke hinhielt und Hermine einen Marshmallow auf das Ende von jedem spießte. Harry gab jeden einen und setzte sich dann zu Draco zurück, so dass er seinem Marshmallow rösten konnte.

„Also, was genau sollen wir damit tun?", fragte Vince.

Harry grinste, besonders als er Greg und Ron bei der Frage von Vince eifrig nicken sah und bemerkte, dass sie besorgt auf eine Antwort warteten. Er wusste, dass Vince zuerst sprach, wenn es darum ging, wie man schneller zum Essen kam.

„Seht zu und lernt", erklärte Harry hochmütig.

Er hatte bereits ein wenig im Feuer herumgestochert, so dass er ein nettes, heißes Kohlen-Bett hatte, wo er rösten konnte und er hielt seinen Röststab darüber, so dass er den Marshmallow einige Zentimeter über den heißen Kohlen ruhen lassen konnte. Er ließ langsam den Stock rotieren, so dass der Marshmallow gleichmäßig geröstet wurde. Der breitete sich allmählich aus und wurde schön braun, bis es so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment vom Ende des Stocks tropfen.

Er zog ihn vom Feuer weg. „Halt das", forderte er und gab Dracos das Ende des Stocks.

Draco nahm es automatisch und sah neugierig zu, wie Harry seinen Graham Cracker mit der Schokolade unter dem Marshmallow und die andere Cracker-Hälfte darauf legte. Die zwei Hälften des Crackers wurden in einen 'v' um den Marshmallow gelegt damit er vom Stock abgezogen werden konnte. Harry drückte die beiden Hälften des Crackers zusammen, so dass der Marshmallow aus den Seiten hervorquoll.

Harry hielt ihn triumphierend hoch. „Und das ist ein perfekter S'more!"

„Wie schmeckt er?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

Harry biss hinein, was dazu führte, dass mehr von dem Marshmallow aus den Seiten quoll. „Mmmm, köstlich", stöhnte er.

Die anderen hielten eifrig ihre eigenen Marshmallows über das Feuer, da sie ihr eigenes köstliches Essen haben wollten. Draco zögerte jedoch noch.

„Willst du zuerst einen Bissen versuchen?", fragte Harry und hielt Draco den S'more hin.

Draco neigte sich vor, um einen Bissen von dem angebotenen Essen zu nehmen, den Harry ihm vor seinen Mund hielt. Draco kaute es nachdenklich. „Das ist gut", gab er zu.

„Also, mach einen", sagte Harry und deutete auf Dracos eigenen aufgespießten Marshmallow.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco genau begriff, warum Harry vorhin so schelmisch gelächelt hatte.

„Harry, du machst eine Sauerei", erklärte Draco.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das klebrig ist", antwortete Harry, als er den Marshmallow ableckte, der von den Seiten seines S'more tropfte.

„Will ich wirklich einen von diesen?" fragte Draco, und runzelte die Stirn, über die Sauerei, die Harry machte, dessen klebrige Finger und den Marshmallow, der überall war.

„Ja, das tust du", bestand Harry.

Draco seufzte und hielt schließlich seinen Marshmallow über das Feuer. Er war nicht so sicher, dass er so eine klebrige Sauerei haben wollte, aber er dachte, dass er sich viel weniger beschmieren konnte, als Harry es tat.

Es wurde ein wenig komisch, nach Harrys perfektem Marshmallow-Rösten. Die anderen begriffen, dass es nicht so einfach war, wie Harry es vorgemacht hatte. Es gab Marshmallows, die in Flamme aufgingen, einige wurden völlig schwarz, einigen wurde geröstet fielen dann aber in die Kohlen.

„Argh! Das ist mein dritter Marshmallow der in Flammen aufgegangen ist!", schrie Fred.

„Meiner auch!", rief George.

„Das ist nicht überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, wie ihr zwei vorhin das Feuer gemocht zu haben scheint", erwiderte Blaise, der nicht besonders mitfühlen war, besonders da er, statt etwas, was einem Marshmallow ähnlich war, ein geschwärztes 'Ding' auf dem Ende seines Stocks hatte.

„Meiner ist nur auf einer Seite geröstet worden, aber das scheint gut genug zu sein", sagte Ron. „Obwohl es nur die Hälfte die Schokolade geschmolzen zu haben scheint", fügte er hinzu.

„Meiner ist wieder ins Feuer gefallen", jammerte Pansy.

„Nun, dann halte deinen Stock nicht so weit runter", schlug Harry vor. „Halte ihn so, dass er mehr auf diesem Niveau ist."

„Du hast leicht reden", murmelte sie dunkel.

Es überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, als er Dracos Stock für ihn hielt, als Draco seinen perfekt gerösteten Marshmallow wegzog und seinen vollendeten S'more hoch hielt. „Ich hab's geschafft", sagte er stolz.

Harry grinste. „Jetzt hast du das Vergnügen, deine Kreation zu essen."

Draco lehnte sich in den Liegestuhl zurück und studierte die Kreation, die er behutsam zwischen seinem Daumen und zwei Fingern hielt.

Harry neigte sich zu ihm, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern. „Es ist besser, wenn du das sahnige weiße Zeug ableckst, während es noch warm ist."

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Harry kurz aus seinen Augenwinkeln ansah.

„Das ist zwar klebrig, aber gut", sagte Harry sachlich, während er es genoss, wie sich Dracos Augen bei dem, was er gesagt hatte weiteten. Oder vielleicht reagierte Draco einfach auf die Art, wie Harrys Hand an seinem Jeansbedeckten Schenkel auf und ab rieb.

Harrys Atem wurde abgehackter, als er begierig zusah, wie Dracos Zunge herauskam, um die sahnige Süßigkeit von einer Seite des Sandwiches zu lecken.

Als Draco das Vergnügen beendete, hob er seine Hand in der Absicht, den klebrigen Reist seines Marshmallows von seinen Fingern zu lecken, wobei er ganz genau wusste, was er Harry damit antat. Harry wollte es aber nicht dabei belassen und schnappte sich Dracos Handgelenk und hob stattdessen die Hand zu seinen Lippen.

Die zwei vergasen ihre Freunde um sich herum, als Harry damit begann das klebrige Zeug von Dracos Hand zu lecken und zu saugen. Mit einem großen Zungenschlag, leckte Harry über Dracos Handfläche, ehe er jeden einzelnen Finger von Draco in seinen Mund nahm und jedes Stückchen Marshmallow von diesem saugte.

Harry beobachtete Dracos Gesicht, während dessen Blick auf Harrys Mund gerichtet blieb. Er stöhnte leicht um Dracos Mittelfinger herum, während sich Draco unbewusst über seine Lippen leckte. Draco hob den Blick, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen, Silberaugen glühten vor Verlangen und trafen auf smaragdgrüne Augen voller Leidenschaft.

„Ihr zwei sollt den S'more essen, nicht einander."

Rons ironische Stimme traf sie und Harry legte schnell seine Hand auf Dracos Mund, ehe er Ron irgendetwas erwidern konnte. Harry war sicher, dass Ron keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel sexuelle Anspielung in seiner Aussage enthalten war. Hölle, es war nicht einmal in der Anmerkung versteckt, es wurde offensichtlich gezeigt und bat praktisch um eine Antwort.

Dracos Augen waren noch immer von dem Verlangen nach Harry erfüllte, aber jetzt funkelten sie auch ein wenig teuflisch.

Harry stöhnte resignierend, als Draco seinen Finger aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ und dessen Hand von seinem Mund schob.

„Draco, bitte, nein. Lass es einfach gut sein", bat Harry.

„Ich kann das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen", schnarrte Draco.

„Was auf sich beruhen lassen?", fragte Ron unschuldig.

„Merlin, wie naiv kannst Du sein?", fragte Blaise Ron.

„Ich? Was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Ron völlig verwirrt.

Die anderen kicherten leise, keiner wollte Ron verteidigen. Er war schon immer ein wenig ahnungslos und hatte überhaupt kein Taktgefühl.

„Ich denke, er ist nicht halb so naiv, wie er unwissend ist", warf Hermine ein.

„Hey, ich bin nicht unwissend!", protestierte Ron.

„Sicher bist du das", sagte Pansy augenrollend. „Wenn du es nicht wärst, würdest du begreifen, wie viel sexuelle Anspielung du in deiner Bemerkung zu Harry und Draco gemacht hast."

Ron runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte sich genau zu erinnern, was er gesagt hatte, während alle anderen warteten, bis sich plötzlich Rons Augen weiteten und er rot wurde.

„Seht ihr, ich habe gesagt, dass er ahnungslos und nicht naiv ist", wies Hermine mit einem Grinsen hin.

„Siehst du!", sagte Draco zu Harry. „Ich musste dieses Mal nicht ein Wort sagen und er schämt sich trotzdem."

Harry stöhnte wieder und ließ seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter fallen. „Warum magst du es so, wenn du Ron zum erröten bringst?", murmelte er.

„Weil es normalerweise bedeutet, dass ich etwas schönes mit dir mache", antwortete Draco, während er Ron angrinste.

„Hmmm", murmelte Harry nachdenklich. „Da hast du Recht."

„Ich weiß, was ich tue", sagte Draco hochmütig. „Ich denke, dass wir diese S'mores jetzt einwickeln und gehen dann ins Bett."

„Du willst nur Harry ins Bett bekommen, nicht schlafen gehen", erwiderte Pansy.

„Ja, und was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Draco.

Pansy warf verzweifelt ihre Hände in die Luft. „Es ist sowieso schon spät", gab sie zu.

Auch die anderen gaben zu, dass auch sie nach all der Aufregung des Tages und der ganzen Arbeit, die sie mit dem Aufschlagen des Lagers hatten, müde waren. Sie wollten alles ins Bett, damit sie morgen einen frischen Start in den ersten vollen Tag beim Camping haben konnten. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, um alles aufzuräumen, wünschten sich ‚Gute Nacht' und verschwanden dann langsam in ihren Zelten.

Harry und Draco hatten es kaum in das Zelt geschafft, als sie auch schon ein paar Zauber sprachen, die ihre Privatsphäre schützen würden und sich dann von ihren Kleidern befreiten und sich in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Lippen, die versuchten einander zu verschlingen, auf ihr behelfsmäßiges Bett niederließen.

„Du musst beenden, was du vorhin da draußen angefangen hast", keuchte Draco schwer, als Harrys Lippen saugende Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilten.

Harry hielt sich nicht damit auf, seine Lippen von Dracos glatter Haut zu entfernen, um zu antworten, da er sehr gut wusste, wonach Draco fragte. Harry setzte einfach seinen Weg Dracos Körper hinunter fort, während er diesen mit seinen Zähnen und seiner Zunge bearbeitete.

Als Zähne sanft in den harten Nippel bissen, stöhnte Draco. „Oh, Harry, bitte." Seine Hände drückten Harry tiefer, während sich seine Finge in dessen Haare gruben.

Harry erlaubte tiefer gedrückt zu werden, während sein Mund nie mit seiner Arbeit aufhörte. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Bauch und pausierte an seinem Bauchnabel, um auch ihm die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.

Harry hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Draco durch seine Wimpern hindurch anzusehen, während er seinen Mund quälend über Dracos sehr harter Erregung schweben ließ. „Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte er und ließ seine Zunge über die Spitze von Dracos Glied gleiten.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ja", zischte er. „Du verdammter Mistkerl."

„Immer so ungeduldig", scherzte Harry in dem Wissen, dass er im Moment die Oberhand hatte, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass er sich nicht wirklich mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, als Draco.

Dracos Augen verengten sich gefährlich und versprachen Harry schrecklichen Schaden, wenn er sich nicht beeilte, und Harry grinste, bevor er leicht an Dracos Schwanz leckte.

„Verdammt, Harry. Bitte", flehte Draco.

Seine Worte wurden belohnt, als Harry seine Lippen spitzte und sie dann um die Spitze von Dracos Glied presste, seinen Mund weiter öffnete und den Druck seiner Lippen gegen Dracos Erektion aufrecht erhielt, als er mit seinen Lippen tiefer glitt.

Dracos Spitze glitt aus dem engen Kreis von Harrys Lippen und Dracos stöhnte laut, als Harry dies wiederholte.

„Harry, entweder du bläst jetzt oder du nimmst mich, aber tue es jetzt", forderte Draco.

Harry ignorierte ihn, ergriff stattdessen Dracos Hüften, um sie unten zu halten, da der begonnen hatte, sie zu bewegen. Harry strich mit seiner Zunge über jedes Stück von Dracos Spitze, ehe er ihm tiefer aufnahm.

Sie hatten bei den letzten beiden Malen schnell sein müssen, als sie zusammen gewesen waren, und Harry weigerte sich Draco dieses Mal schnell los zu lassen, egal wie sehr Draco darum bat.

Harry begann Dracos Erektion langsam in und aus seinem Mund gleiten zu lassen, leckte und kostete jeden Zentimeter. Er drückte seine Zunge hart gegen die Unterseite von Dracos Länge und genoss das tiefe Stöhnen, dass diese Behandlung Dracos Lippen entlockte.

Er erschauderte selbst bei Dracos Wimmern, als er begann, Dracos Hoden mit seiner Hand zu massieren. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob er dabei war, nur durch die Reaktionen, die er Draco entlockte, selbst zu kommen.

Dracos Finger erfassten Harrys Haare fast schmerzhaft und Harry reagierte diesmal auf Dracos Drängen, bewegte sich schneller, während seine Zunge weiterhin die harte Länge Dracos umspielte.

„Oh Gott, Harry, ja", zischte Draco.

Harry fühlte, wie Draco sich verspannte und war als mehr bereit, als die sahnige Essenz Dracos in seinem Mund explodierte und schluckte sie hinunter. Er liebte den salzigen Geschmack weit mehr als die Süße der Marshmallows vorher.

Draco entspannte sich in der Weichheit ihres behelfsmäßigen Betts, schloss seine Augen und atmete schwer. Harry hatte nicht vor, Draco davonkommen zu lassen, ohne die Annehmlichkeit zurückzugeben. Er gab Draco ein paar Momente, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er wieder hinaufkroch und begann Draco hart zu küssen.

Draco küsste ihn ein paar Momente zurück, stieß ihn dann aber von sich. „Komm hier hoch, Harry", drängte Draco, umfasste Harrys Hüften und ermunterte ihn so, noch höher zu kommen.

Harry stöhnte tief und war dankbar, dass Draco genauso dachte wie er. Er kroch weiter das Bett hinauf, bis sein Glied direkt vor Dracos Mund war. Als Draco seine Erektion ergriff und er die nasse Wärme von Dracos Mundes spürte, entfuhr ihm ein lauter Schrei.

Draco hatte einen festen Griff Harrys Glied, der es für Harry unmöglich machte, zu weit zu stoßen und ihn in dieser Position zu ersticken, aber sonst erlaubte er Harry zu stoßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Harry sich versteifte und seine Erleichterung in Dracos Hals schoss.

Keiner sprach, als sie sich säuberten und in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsack krochen. Sie rollten sich einander wärmend zusammen und hielten sich nicht damit auf, ihre Schlafanzüge zu suchen.

„Das war nicht ganz das, was ich für heute Abend im Sinn gehabt hatte", murmelte Harry schläfrig an Dracos Brust.

Draco schnaubte weich in Harrys Haar. „Nun, was hast du erwartet, nachdem du das vorhin mit deiner Hand gemacht hast?"

„Was ist mit dem, was du gemacht hast?", erwiderte Harry.

„Offensichtlich sind wir einer Meinung", sagte Draco müde.

„Ja", antwortete Harry sanft.

Augenblicke später schliefen beide Jungen in den Armen des anderen ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

danke für die kommis ihr süßen

oooooooooo

_5. Frühstück, Mittagessen und Schlaf_

Früh am nächsten Morgen glitt Harry aus Dracos Armen und bedauerte es fast sofort, als die kalte Luft auf seine nackte Haut traf. Er schlüpfte schnell in eine saubere Boxer und eine Jeans, ehe er ein T-Shirt und dann Sweatshirt anzog. Nachdem er sich auch ein Paar warme Socken und seine Turnschuhe angezogen hatte, war ihm viel wärmer, auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich bereit war, dem neuen Tag gegenüberzutreten.

Harry lächelte leicht, als er sah, wie Draco sich tiefer in den Schlafsack kuschelte, da Harrys Extrawärme fehlte. Er konnte kaum ein Büschel des blonden Haars sehen, das nun aus der Spitze des Schlafsacks ragte. Harry drehte sich um und ging zu Dracos Tasche, um dort Kleidung für Draco herauszuholen, die er ihm hinlegte, damit er nichts zusammensuchen und sich den Hinter genauso abfrieren müsste, wie er selbst. Das war ein Fehler, den Harry morgen nicht noch einmal begehen würde.

Schließlich ging Harry aus dem Zelt und trat in die frühe Morgensonne. Er ging langsam zum Wohnmobil hinüber, ohne zu wissen, wie viel Uhr es genau war, da kein anderer wach zu sein schien.

Früh wach zu sein, schien eine Sommer-Gewohnheit zu sein, die Harry nicht ablegen konnte. Er hatte nicht wirklich versucht, diese Gewohnheit aktiv abzulegen. Vor allen anderen wach zu sein, um Frühstück zu machen, war eher eine Freude, als eine Last, wie es in den letzten Sommern gewesen war.

Leise öffnete er die Tür des Wohnmobils, ging hinein und sah, dass Remus bereits alles zusammensammelte, um Frühstück zu machen.

Remus schaute ihn überrascht an. „Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte er, warm lächelnd. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich so früh schon zu sehen."

„Morgen, Remus", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Ich bin im Sommer immer so früh auf, damit ich Frühstück machen kann."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du musst das jetzt nicht mehr tun."

„Ich lebe mit Draco und Severus zusammen", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln, während er sich um Remus schlängelte, um sich eine Kaffeetasse aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und frischen Kaffee hineinzugießen.

„Ah", sagte Remus, der plötzlich verstand. „Das ist ein Argument."

Harry lächelte, bevor er auf seinen Kaffee pustete, ehe er einen Schluck nahm. „Eigentlich stört mich das nicht. Ich genieße es jetzt, wie ich es noch nie getan habe."

„Du weißt, dass das dein Urlaub ist und du es nicht tun musst. Ich bin hier, um heute Morgen das Frühstück zu machen", sagte Remus.

„Nein, ich will dir helfen", sagte Harry. „Außerdem hast du mir bereits einen riesigen Gefallen getan, weil ich heute Morgen nicht auf meinen Kaffee warten musste."

„Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass du Kaffee trinkst", sagte Remus und schaute ihn neugierig an, während er begann, den Speck auf dem kleinen Herd braten zu lassen.

„Wenn du jeden Morgen im Sommer so früh auf bist, brauchst du Kaffee, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben", sagte Harry trocken.

Remus gluckste. „Ja, ich könnte nicht mehr mit dir übereinstimmen."

Die zwei plauderten miteinander, während sie an dem Zubereiten des Frühstücks für zwölf Personen arbeiteten. Es war wirklich nicht viel mehr Arbeit, als Harry durch das Kochen für Vernon und Dudley gewöhnt war, besonders da er so eine gute Hilfe hatte. Obwohl sie zugegebenermaßen auch für Ron, Greg und Vince kochten, machten sie trotzdem furchtbar viel Essen.

Tonks kam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die kleine Küche gestürzt, als ihr der Geruch von Essen in die Nase gestiegen war.

„Morgen", murmelte sie schläfrig.

Remus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er sich sanft in einen Stuhl an dem kleinen Esstisch führte und ihr dann eine Tasse mit Kaffee reichte.

Harry grinste das Paar an. „Ihr zwei Guten seid also zusammen", sagte er leise zu Remus, nachdem er an den Herd zu Harry zurückgekommen war.

Remus blickte über seine Schulter auf die zurzeit pinkhaarige Frau, die verträumt vor sich hin starrte, während sie ihre Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen hielt, als hätte sie Angst, dass jemand sie ihr stehlen könnte. Er hatte noch immer ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu Harry zurückdrehte. „Ich bin immer noch ein wenig erstaunt, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein will, aber ich liebe sie", gab Remus leise zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du verdammter Werwolf", schimpfte Tonks, offensichtlich ein wenig mehr wach als sie zu sein schien. „Kann er das nicht in seinen Kopf bekommen", murmelte sie in ihren Kaffeebecher.

Remus und Harry glucksten und machten sich wieder daran, das Frühstück zu machen, während sie Tonks in Ruhe ihren Kaffee trinken ließen. Langsam begannen Harrys Freunde aufzutauchen, um die Toilette zu benutzen und als das Frühstück fertig war, hatte Harry jeden außen Draco gesehen.

Greg und Vince boten sich freiwillig an zu helfen, das Essen zu den Tischen hinaus zu bringen und Harry wurde gesagt, dass er Draco wecken gehen sollte.

„Oh, nein!", rief Harry. „Ich werde nicht zu ihm gehen, um ihn zu wecken!"

Alle Gryffindors sahen überrascht auf, als sie Harrys Ausbruch hörten, aber die vier Slytherins fingen an zu kichern.

„Ich weiß sehr gut, wie man einen Wärmezauber auf Dracos Essen legt", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Er sollte mit bei uns sein", sagte Hermine streng.

Harry lachte einfach über sie, während er damit begann, zwei Teller mit Essen zu beladen.

„Harry", ermahnte ihn Hermine. „Geh und weck Draco."

„Hast du jemals versucht Draco zu wecken, wenn er nicht aufgeweckt werden will?" fragte Harry beiläufig.

Hermine schüttelte vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Die vier Slytherins kicherten noch immer.

„Nun, ich werde ihn nicht wecken gehen", sagte Harry wieder. „Ich würde es vorziehen, den Tag genießen zu können."

„Er kann nicht so schlecht sein", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Mine, ich habe eine unheimliche innere Uhr, die mir sagt, dass ich im Sommer sehr früh aufstehen soll", erklärte Harry geduldig. „Draco hat eine andere Version dieser inneren Uhr, die im Sommer sagt, dass er länger schlafen soll. Es ist keine kluge Idee, die innere Uhr durcheinander zu bringen."

Hermine ließ das Problem schließlich auf sich beruhen und ließ Harry sein Frühstück in Ruhe essen. Die Unterhaltung wandte sich dazu, was sie an diesem Tag machen wollten, wobei die meisten übereinstimmten, es vormittags ruhig angehen zu lassen und am Nachmittag schwimmen zu gehen.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, als Draco während des Frühstücks aus seinem und Harrys Zelt herauskam und im Wohnmobil verschwand.

„Er ist nicht wirklich ein Morgenmensch, oder?", fragte Ron.

Harry schnaubte. „Und diese Aussage kommt ausgerechnet von dir, Ron."

„Hey, wir können am morgen nicht alle so fröhlich sein, wie Mine", protestierte Ron. „Du bist in Hogwarts auch nicht gerade ein Frühaufsteher."

„Nein, das bin ich nicht", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht wirklich, aber versuche auch nicht herauszufinden, wie es ist wenn es anders ist. Draco wird in Ordnung sein, wenn er wieder raus kommt."

Das erregte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass er morgens schwierig ist", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Nein", korrigierte Harry. „Ich habe gesagt, dass er schwierig ist, wenn du versuchst, ihn aufzuwecken, ehe er dazu bereit ist. Sehr schwierig. Er ist von selbst aufgestanden, also wird er okay sein."

Draco erschien wieder, als alle anderen fertig waren. „Morgen, Schatz", sagte er einfach, als er sich neben Harry setzte.

„Morgen, Engel", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Draco schaute Harry und dann alle anderen, die ihn beobachteten neugierig an. „Gibt es ein Problem, von dem ich nichts weiß?", schnarrte er dann.

„Ich denke, du hast gesagt, dass er okay sein würde?", schnappte Ron in Richtung Harry.

Harry begann zu lachen. „Er ist okay", sagte er. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er sich in jemanden anderen verwandeln würde."

Draco schaute Harry an. „Darf ich vermuten, dass ihr darüber diskutiert habt, mich morgens nicht zu wecken?"

Harry nickte und grinste seinen Freund an. „Iss einfach dein Frühstück und ich werde dich darüber aufklären, was wir heute machen wollen."

oooooooooo

Der Morgen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Zumindest in mancher hinsicht. Blaise, Vince, Greg, Fred und George saßen letztendlich an einem der Tische und spielten mehrere wilde Runden Snape explodiert.

Ron überredete Draco an dem anderen Tisch eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Beide schafften es, die Geräusche des Snape explodiert zu verdrängen und konzentrierten sich auf das Schachspiel, wie sie es aus ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen in Hogwarts gewohnt waren.

Harry war der Meinung, dass es eine sonderbare Wahl war, dafür dass sie im freien campten, aber Pansy und Tonks setzen sich schließlich mit einem Korb voller Nagellack zusammen. Sie arbeiteten sich durch die verschiedenen Farben und versuchten zu entscheiden, welche sie am meisten mochten.

Remus rekelte sich unter dem Sonnensegel und las ein Buch und Hermine hatte ihr eigenes Buch, mit dem sie sich unter das andere Sonnensegel legte. Sie war auch sehr daran gewöhnt, sich trotz Lärmes zu konzentrieren.

Harry entschied, dass es eine gute Zeit war ein wenig zu schreiben und ging los, um sich sein Journal, Tinte und Feder aus seiner Tasche zu holen, bevor er einen der Liegestühle und einen Schemel hinüber schleppte, um sich neben Draco zu setzen.

Draco schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und machte am Rand des Tisches Platz für Harry, damit er seine Tinte dort abstellen konnte, sagte aber nichts. Alle dort wussten von Harrys Liebe zum Schreiben und stellten es nicht in Frage.

Ursprünglich hatte Harry damit angefangen in ein Journal zu schreiben, als Draco am Anfang des sechsten Jahres in seine Obhut gegeben worden war, nachdem er in einen Vierjährigen verwandelt worden war. Harry hatte schnell eine Liebe für das Schreiben entwickelt und viel Zeit damit verbracht in das Journal zu schreiben. Er behielt es bei, seine täglichen Erlebnisse aufzuschreiben, sowohl große als auch kleine. Es war eine Art, wie Harry seine Hoffnungen, Ängste, Albträume und Träume aufzeichnen konnte.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt weiter zu schreiben, als Draco nach vier Monaten wieder normal geworden war, da er dachte, dass der ursprüngliche Grund gewesen war, Ereignisse für Draco aufzuschreiben. Aber sobald er es gewohnt war zu schreiben, wusste er, dass er nicht damit aufhören wollte. Harry genoss es viel zu sehr zu schreiben.

Er lächelte sanft, als er an die Tatsache dachte, dass sein Journal von den vier Monaten das war, was dabei geholfen hatte, dass er und Draco als Paar zusammengekommen waren. Harry hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, so zu Schreiben, als ob er mit Draco redete und Draco nahm sich diese „Gespräche" zu Herzen, sobald er sie gelesen hatte.

Harry öffnete das Journal auf der ersten leeren Seite, tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

_20. Juli_

Bis jetzt ist diese Reise ein wunderbarer Erfolg gewesen. Ehrlich gesagt, es läuft viel besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich angenommen habe, dass du mehr streiten würdest, wenn du erst einmal herausgefunden hast, wie primitiv es hier sein wird. Natürlich haben wir uns noch nicht weit von unserem Campingplatz entfernt und das ganze Gebiet ist viel grasiger, als ich gedacht hatte. Das bedeutet für dich übersetzt, dass es nicht so ‚schmutzig' ist.

Es war schwer für mich gewesen, die Idee, dass es wirklich okay ist, manchmal schmutzig zu werden, dem Vierjährigen nahe zu bringen. Zu versuchen, dein jetzt siebzehn Jahre altes Selbst zu überzeugen, ist beinahe unmöglich. Okay, damit ist es nicht unmöglich. Ich habe dich gestern wirklich überzeugt, dass es okay war, den klebrigen S'more zu essen! Natürlich könnte das auch damit etwas zu tun haben, dass ich es mit Sex in Verbindung gebracht habe.

Hast Du gemerkt, dass wir eine MENGE Sex haben? Ich sage nicht, dass das etwas Schlechtes ist! Ich genieße es sehr, Dich auf alle möglichen Arten zu berühren. trotzdem ziehen uns alle deswegen auf. Merlin, warte nur, bis ich Dir von meiner Unterhaltung mit Severus erzähle, bevor wir losgefahren sind...

... Wie auch immer, Severus ist nicht der einzige, der es uns schwer macht. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie normal wir sind und dann entscheide ich, dass ich mich nicht wirklich darum kümmere, ob wir normal sind oder nicht. Wann ist jemals etwas in meinem Leben normal gewesen? Oder in Deinem, was das betrifft?

Also, was kann ich Dir im Moment noch von unserem Campingtrip berichten?  
  
Als Harry ein paar Stunden später mit dem Schreiben fertig war, schloss er das Journal und legte sich bequem in den Liegestuhl zurück, um Draco und Ron beim Schachspielen zu beobachten. Sie hatten noch mindestens eine Stunde, ehe es Mittagessen geben würde.

Draco griff automatisch nach Harrys Hand, sobald er sich hingelegt hatte, und Harry legte seine Hand mit einem sanften Lächeln in Dracos, als ihre verbundenen Hände an dessen Hüfte ruhten. Harry beobachtete das Spiel nicht wirklich lange, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen und er friedlich einschlief.

oooooooooo

Das Mittagessen stand bereits auf dem Tisch, als Draco Harry wieder aufweckte.

„Morgen", sagte Harry schläfrig, während er sich streckte.

„Es ist nicht Morgen, Harry", schnarrte Draco amüsiert. „Komm schon, Mittagessen ist fertig."

„Schon?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Schatz, alle anderen essen schon", sagte Draco und reichte Harry seine Hand.

„Wisst ihr, wenn ihr zwei nachts nicht so lange aufbleiben würdet, würdet ihr nicht die Hälfte des Vormittags verschlafen", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen, als sie sich setzten, um zu essen.

„Wir sind nicht viel länger aufgeblieben, als alle anderen", erwiderte Draco.

Harry kicherte, als er sich ein Glas Kürbissaft eingoss.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte Draco.

„Ich denke, du hast verloren, als du dich gestern Abend so beeilt hast.", sagte Harry trocken.

„Hmpfh", ärgerte sich Draco. „Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass das ganze Vorspiel vor dem Feuer passiert ist, sollte es niemanden überraschen."

Alle Schüler lachten darüber. Sogar Tonks lachte, doch Remus schüttelte, trotz eines kleinen Lächelns, das sein Gesicht zierte, seinen Kopf. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Severus das Leben euch beiden überlebt", sagte er kläglich.

Harry verschluckte sich bei Remus' Worten, was jeden dazu brachte, ihn besorgt anzuschauen, bis er etwas Wasser bekam und endlich aufhören konnte, zu ersticken. Sie starrten ihn verwirrt an und verstanden nicht, was ihn so erschreckt hatte.

„Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", quiekte Harry. Er räusperte sich. „Emmm, es geht mir gut."

Draco schaute zu Remus und dann mit verengten Augen zu Harry zurück. „Du weißt", begann er langsam, „dass du mir noch nicht erzählt hast, was mit Severus war, ehe wir los sind."

„Emm, ich weiß", sagte Harry. Er blickte sich vorsichtig in ihrem Publikum um, wo jede einzelne Person ihm dort schamlos zuhörte. „Später" sagte er, während sich sein Blick wieder auf Draco konzentrierte.

„Ist es etwas, was ich wirklich wissen muss?", fragte Draco trotz ihres Publikums.

Dieses Mal grinste Harry. „Nicht in diesem Augenblick, nein", sagte er. „Aber du wirst es genießen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Das verwirrte Draco und die anderen sogar noch mehr. „Harry", sagte Draco warnend.

Harry gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Komm schon, Schatz. Lass es jetzt einfach gut sein. Ich verspreche, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist."

Draco seufzte. „Das sollte es besser auch nicht."

„Wenn es schlimm wäre, hätte ich es dir bereits erzählt, das weißt du", sagte Harry ernst.

Draco studierte ihn für einen Moment. „Du würdest es mir wirklich sagen", stimmte er schließlich zu.

„Natürlich würde ich das", sagte Harry. „Wollen wir jetzt fertig essen, damit wir schwimmen gehen können."


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

danke für die kommis…

oooooooooo

_6. Schwimmen oder nicht?  
_  
Harry und Draco gingen zurück zu ihrem Zelt, um sich Badesachen anzuziehen.

„Nehmt euch nicht zu lange Zeit", brüllte Blaise ihnen zu, ehe er in sein eigenes Zelt schlüpfte.

„Wie kommt er auf die Idee, dass wir lange brauchen werden", schimpfte Draco.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihn jemals auf diese Idee gebracht haben könnte", sagte Harry sarkastisch und rollte mit seinen Augen.

Draco schaute finster, während er seine Tasche durchstöberte. „Wir kommen nicht immer zu spät", sagte er gereizt.

Harry hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihm zu antworten. Es würde keinen Zweck haben. Draco verspätete sich immer und er hatte gelernt einen Komplizen aus Harry zu machen. Tatsächlich plante Harry, dieses Mal der Hauptschuldige zu sein der sie sich verspäten lassen würde, so dass er keine Zeit hatte, sich im Moment mit Draco zu streiten.

Harry nahm sich eine Shorts und eine Flasche von Muggel-Sonnencreme aus seiner Tasche ehe er sich eilig auszog, während er Draco aufmerksam beobachtete. Sobald Draco ausgezogen war, trat Harry hinter ihn, schlang seine Arme um Draco und drängte seinen Körper an den dünnen Körper des anderen.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf, um Dracos Schulter zu küssen und bemerkte zufrieden, dass Dracos Atem abgehackter wurde. Draco hatte das nach dem Meckern über das Verspäten nicht erwartet.

„Harry, du weißt schon, dass das wieder als lange Zeit nehmen gedeutet wird, oder?" fragte Draco sanft und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als Harry mit seinen Lippen über seinen Hals strich.

Harry grinste, während er Draco zu ihrem Bett manövrierte und ihn schubste, so dass Draco darauf fiel. Draco protestierte nicht und grinste seinen Freund an, als er zusah und zuhörte, wie Harry ein paar Zauber zum Schutz ihrer Privatsphäre sprach.

Harry schwenkte mit der Flasche Sonnencreme vor Draco. „Ich will einfach nur sicherzustellen, dass du heute Nachmittag keinen Sonnenbrand bekommst."

„Und du hattest das Gefühl, das dazu ein Stillezauber notwendig ist?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry schluckte als seine Augen über Dracos blassen Körper der auf dem schwarzen Schlafsack lag, gleiten ließ und nickte einfach. Er kniete sich zwischen Dracos Beine und drückte etwas von der Lotion hinaus.

Mit festen Händen und langen Strichen begann Harry, die Sonnencreme über Dracos Beine zu verteilen, wobei er mit dessen Füßen begann und sich dann nach oben arbeitete. Draco verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und genoss das Gefühl von Harrys Händen, die seinen Körper entlangfuhren.

Draco war nicht ganz so entspannt, als Harry zu seinen Oberschenkeln kam und sie leicht auseinanderzog, damit er die Lotion auf jedem Zentimeter verteilen konnte. Harry grinste Draco an, als er nur ein paarmal über Dracos sehr harten Schaft strich, ehe er weiter nach oben strich.

„Harry", wimmerte Draco. „Du kannst mich doch hier nicht so einfach liegen lassen."

„Ich verteile nur die Sonnencreme über jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers", sagte Harry, als er mehr von der Sonnencrem über Dracos Brust und Bauch verteilte.

„Und du denkst, dass ich vorhabe meinen Schwanz der Sonne auszusetzen?", fragte Draco sarkastisch.

„Nein" sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, ihn zu berühren."

„Du bist ein verdammter Plagegeist", sagte Draco gereizt, trotz dem seine Augen ein wenig mehr glänzten, als Harrys Hände über seine Nippel strichen.

„Ich will nur wirklich sicherstellen, dass diese ganze prächtige, samtene Haut geschützt wird", sagte Harry. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass sie mindestens zwanzig Minuten in deine Haut einziehen muss, bevor du in die Sonne hinausgehst, oder sie wird nichts nützen."

Harry blieb bei seiner Aufgabe und erlaubte sich nicht durch Dracos Körper abgelenkt zu werden - noch nicht. Er begann die Lotion auf den ihm am nächsten Arm zu verteilen.

„Oh, dann ist diese Muggel-Sonnencreme doch zu etwas gut", sagte Draco mit neuem Interesse.

„Natürlich ist sie das", sagte Harry grinsend. „Jetzt dreh dich um, damit ich auch die andere Seite eincremen kann."

Draco gehorchte sofort und drehte sich schnell um. Harry verrieb die Sonnencreme auf Dracos anderem Arm, ehe er wieder an den Füßen begann.

Der Geruch der Kokosnusssonnencreme durchzog das Zelt und Harry fand, dass das kein schlechter Geruch war, besonders da er sich sicher war, dass er diesen Geruch nicht mehr mit der Sonne in Verbindung bringen würde. Harry fand es viel schwieriger sich zu konzentrieren, als er seine Hände mit der Lotion Dracos Oberschenkel entlangfuhr und der begann sich zu bewegen.

Harry strich mit seinen Hände über Dracos festen Hintern, unfähig zu widerstehen, ihn leicht zu kneten, und musste seine Augen in dem Versuch schließen, seine Libido zum reagieren zu bringen, als er hörte, wie Draco in die Kissen stöhnte. Es tat seiner Libido überhaupt nicht gut, als er rittlings auf Dracos Hüfte rutschte und sein Glied entlang der jetzt glitschigen Spalte von Dracos Hintern glitt.

„Harry, du hast hoffentlich vor etwas anderes zu tun, als nur dort zu sitzen", forderte Draco keuchend.

„Warte noch ein wenig", sagte Harry ungeduldig, der sich nun genauso beeilen wollte, wie Draco, aber erst noch beenden wollte, was er begonnen hatte. Er schlug Draco leicht auf den Hintern, als der sich weiterhin unter ihm wand. „Hör auf, dich zu bewegen."

Draco stöhnte tief. „Oh Gott, Harry. Ich kann nicht aufhören. Das ist so glitschig und fühlt sich so gut an."

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als er mit seinen Händen fest über Dracos Rücken, bis zu dessen Schultern strich. Dracos Haut sah sogar noch aufreizender aus, wie es dort mit der Feuchtigkeit der Lotion glitzerte. Dracos Bewegungen unter ihm begannen ihn verrückt zu machen.

Harry kniete sich nun zwischen Dracos Beine, anstatt sich rittlings auf sie zu setzen. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit um seine Beine zu spreizen und seine Hüften anzuheben, so dass sein Hintern leicht erreichbar und genau das anbot, was er wollte.

„Ja", zischte Draco, als Harry einen Finger sanft in seinen Eingang gleiten ließ. Draco versuchte, zurück gegen Harrys Hand zu stoßen, rutschte aber mit seiner mit Lotion bedeckten Haut auf dem Schlafsack aus.

Harry gluckste wegen Dracos Problem.

„Fuck, Harry, mach einfach weiter", knurrte Draco ihn an.

Immer noch ein wenig lächelnd, wurden Harrys Augen glasig, während er schnell Draco vorbereitete, einen weiteren Finger hinzufügte und dann einen weiteren.

„Du willst, dass ich dich nehme?", schnurrte Harry verführerisch.

„Ja", zischte Draco. „Jetzt", forderte er.

Draco bäumte sich auf und rutschte noch einmal auf dem Schlafsack aus und Harry fragte sich, wie zum Kuckuck sie das wirklich tun wollten. Alles was er wusste war, dass Draco verdammt sexy war und seine Bewegungen ihn verrückt machten.

Draco stöhnte protestierend, als Harrys Finger aus seinem Hintern glitten. „Harry", flehte er.

„Dreh dich um", wisperte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Harry gluckste wieder, als Draco sich anstrengte, so glitschig wie er war, sich umzudrehen. Draco funkelte ihn an, als er wieder auf seinem Rücken lag.

„Ich denke, dass ich es mag, wenn du so glitschig bist", sagte Harry lächelnd und ließ seine Hände über Dracos Körper gleiten.

Draco lächelte schließlich ein wenig. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlt." Dann drängte sich Draco nach vorn, zwischen Harrys gespreizte Schenkel, bis sein Hintern gegen Harrys Glied und Hoden gepresst waren, ehe er seine Beine auf Harrys Schultern legte.

„Fuck", zischte Harry.

„Genau", keuchte Draco.

Harry behielt seine Knie auf dem lotionfreien Bereich und ließ sich schließlich mit einem tiefen stöhnen in Draco gleiten. Sie brauchten ein bisschen, um herauszufinden, wie sie es anstellen mussten und schließlich schaukelten Harrys Hüften zu Dracos gleitenden Bewegungen. Es war definitiv kein Nageln in die Matratze, aber es war auf seine Art befriedigend.

Mit einer Hand noch immer auf Dracos Hüfte, legte Harry seine andere Hand um Dracos harten Schaft, der jetzt mehr von den ersten Lusttropfen, als von der Lotion glänzte. Harry pumpte ihm im Takt seiner Stöße und brachte Draco über die Klippe, der Harry zugleich mit sich nahm.

Sie brachen beide in einem schweißigen, schmierigen, schlüpfrigen Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen zusammen.

„Wir brauchen eine Dusche", sagte Draco und rümpfte seine Nase angeekelt.

Harry lachte. „Das tun wir, aber wir können das Gröbste entfernen und dann in den See springen."

„Aber das Wasser wird ziemlich kalt sein", protestierte Draco.

„Du wirst es überleben", sagte Harry augenrollend.

„Also, was genau war das?" fragte Draco amüsiert.

Harry grinste schüchtern. „Das ist nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es geplant habe."

„Harry, wann geht bei dir irgendetwas nach Plan?" fragte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Hey! Dieser Trip hier läuft gut genug", protestierte Harry.

„Das vermute ich", sagte Draco skeptisch. „Aber ich sage immer noch, dass ein beheizter Pool eine viel bessere Idee sein würde, als in diesem kalten Wasser dort zu schwimmen."

Draco fuhr fort zu schimpfen und sich zu beklagen, als sie sich ein wenig säuberten und zum schwimmen fertig machten.

„Draco, du brauchst keine Schuhe", sagte Harry. „Das ist nur Gras, Sand, und Wasser."

„Aber meine Füße werden schmutzig", beklagte sich Draco. „Und wenn ich auf etwas trete?"

Harry atmete tief durch, um sich zu straffen. „Engel", sagte Harry, absichtlich seinen Kosenamen für den Draco verwendend. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn deine Füße schmutzig werden. Ich schwöre, dass es dich nicht töten wird."

Den Namen zu nehmen, den Harry Draco immer genannt hatte, als der ein Vierjähriger gewesen war, schien zu helfen und Draco seufzte. „Aber, Harry, ich mag noch immer nicht, schmutzig zu werden", wimmerte er.

„Draco, es ist Sommer, und wir sind hier, um einfach nur Kinder zu sein", sagte Harry. „Keine Verantwortungen, keine Sorgen, keine Probleme."

Draco grinste. „Keine Fans und keine sozialen Ereignisse für den Retter der Zaubererwelt", fügte er hinzu.

„Genau" sagte Harry mit einem leichten Schauder, was Draco dazu brachte, zu glucksen. „Wir sind die meisten unserer Leben Erwachsene gewesen. Du bist schon siebzehn, ich werde bald siebzehn und das ist der erste Sommer in dem wir Kinder sein können."

„Und wenn ich kein Kind sein will?", fragte Draco. „Ich bin bereits im letzten Herbst eins gewesen."

„Nun, ich nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich war damit beschäftigt, ein Erwachsener zu sein, der die Verantwortung hatte, auf ein Kind aufzupassen."

„Du hast es trotzdem genossen", protestierte Draco.

„Das habe ich", gab Harry mit einem Seufzer zu. „Ich will einfach nur normal sein und mich für kurze Zeit nicht wie ein Erwachsener benehmen müssen. Ich liebe es, mit dir und Severus zusammen zu leben", fügte er mit einem leichten Grimasse hinzu. „Aber es ist trotzdem noch nicht normal. Der Druck hat nachgelassen, aber ich handle bereits im Wesentlichen wie ein Erwachsener, führe einen Haushalt und kümmere mich um die Finanzen und alles. Eltern sollten das tun."

Draco schnaubte. „Du tust nichts im Bezug auf deine Finanzen."

Harry lächelte ein bisschen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mit den Finanzen lausig bin, aber du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja das tue ich", sagte Draco sanft.

Harry seufzte wieder und fuhr mit einer Hand frustriert durch das Haar. „Vielleicht mache ich nur eine zu große Sache daraus. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich jemals normal sein würde und wenn ich aufrichtig bin, will ich es nicht einmal sein. Wenn ich normal wäre, würden wir jetzt nicht zusammen in unserem eigenen Haus leben und ich würde das für nichts aufgeben wollen."

„Ich denke, dass du trotzdem eine gewisse Ahnung davon hast, wie es ist, normal zu sein", murmelte Draco. „Schmutzig zu werden und sich den Hintern abzufrieren, klingt für mich nicht so, als wäre es normal."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Schau mal, warum gehst du nicht einfach ins Wohnmobil und duscht dort", schlug er geschlagen vor.

„Sei nicht so", schnappte Draco und funkelte Harry an.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht irgendwie", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich bin dir nicht böse", fügte er hinzu.

„Nein, aber du bist enttäuscht", sagte Draco.

„Ein wenig aber ich werde darüber hinwegkommen", gab Harry zu. „Wenn du das ehrlich nicht tun willst, werd ich dich nicht zwingen. Ich will trotzdem noch schwimmen gehen."

Draco seufzte dramatisch und stellte seine Schuhe beiseite. „Ich kann später noch eine heiße Dusche nehmen, richtig?"

„Draco", begann Harry, war aber außer Stande noch etwas zu sagen, als Draco ihn plötzlich küsste.

Draco zog sich nach einer Minute zurück und grinste ihn an. „Komm schon, Loverboy. Lass uns für eine Weile Kinder ohne Sorgen sein."

Harry blinzelte ihn für einen Moment an, da er sich durch den Kuss noch ein wenig betäubt fühlte. Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er begriff, was Draco gesagt hatte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, richtig?", fragte Harry und strahlte jetzt glücklich.

„Ja und du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe, sonst würde ich zu nichts von dem hier zustimmen", erwiderte Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Harry küsste ihn schnell, bevor er schließlich das Zelt verließ und Draco zum See hinunter zerrte. Draco ging jedes Stück des Weges behutsam und schimpfte in seinen Bart etwas über idiotische Freunde, die vorgeben wollten, normal zu sein.

Alle ihre Freunde waren draußen im See, wo es eine große Schwimmplattform gab. Harry ließ Draco los um behutsam mit seinen Füße das kalte Wasser zu prüfen und watete hinaus, bis er eintauchen konnte. Harry schwamm hinaus und zog sich grinsend auf die Plattform.

„Es ist Zeit, dass du hier raus gekommen bist, Kumpel", sagte Ron trocken. „Wir hatten schon gedacht, dass ihr beide nicht zu uns kommen würdet."

„Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, dass Dracos zu uns kommen wird", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

Harry drehte sich um und tatsächlich stand Draco noch am Ufer und schaute hinunter in das Wasser. Harry begann, zusammen mit den anderen, herzhaft zu lachen.

„Armer Draco", sagte Pansy grinsend. „Er ist beheizte Pools gewöhnt, nicht dieses kalte Wasser."

„Es ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Blaise.

„Ich wette, dass sich das kühle Wasser großartig anfühlt", sagte George.

„Nach der Hitze in eurem Zelt", beendete Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry grinste. „Sicher tut es das."

Hermine und Pansy schwammen träge auf Luftmatratzen auf der anderen Seite der Plattform. „Harry, ich hätte nie vermutet, dass du dich in so einen Sexbesessenen verwandelst", sagte Hermine trocken.

„Hast du damit ein Problem?" fragte Harry mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Sie schnaubte. „Es ist nur ein Problem, weil niemand von uns anderen welchen hat."

„Hey!", schrien Fred und George beide auf.

„Sprich für dich selbst", erwiderte Fred.

„Nur weil wir Angelina und Alicia mitgebracht haben", sagte George.

„Bedeutet das nicht, dass wir keinen haben", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich bereit waren, mit euch beiden auszugehen", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

„Nun, der Rest von uns bekommt immer noch keinen", sagte Pansy gereizt.

Als alle sich wieder träge niederließen, fragte sich Harry, ob er der einzige gewesen war, der bemerkt hatte, dass sie Ron angeschaut hatte, als sie das gesagt hatte. Er schaute neugierig zwischen Ron und Pansy hin und her. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen von ihnen, den anderen anstarren sah. Es war interessant gewesen, Blaise und Hermine zu beobachten, dich ebenfalls umeinander herum schlichen.

Vince und Greg fingen Harrys Blick und grinsten. Harry grinste zurück. Also, war er nicht der einzige, der die langsame Verschiebung in der Dynamik bemerkte.

Harry und Draco waren auch die einzigen, die wussten, dass Vince und Greg ein Paar waren. Sie fühlten sich einfach nicht gerade wohl, es vor dem Ende des Schuljahres öffentlich zu machen. Harry fragte sich, ob sie es wenigstens den Rest ihrer Freunde erzählen würden. Sie waren noch die meiste Zeit schrecklich ruhig und neigten dazu, für sich zu bleiben. Jedem das seine, war Harrys Meinung dazu.

Harry glitt zwischen die zwei großen Slytherins. „Ich denke, dass diese zwei Mädchen dort auf diesen Luftmatratzen schrecklich trocken aussehen", wisperte Harry.

„Ich denke, dass Ron es vorziehen würde, Pansy nass zu sehen", stimmte Greg zu.

„Und Blaise würde es vorziehen, Hermine nass zu sehen", fügte Vince hinzu.

Alle drei grinsten, als sie Ron und Blaise beobachteten, wie sie versuchten lässig zu sein, als sie auf die zwei Mädchen starrten. Sie kicherten, als sie sahen, wie die beiden Mädchen durch zusammengekniffene Augen zu den beiden Jungen auf der Plattform hinstarrten.

„Direkt in die Mitte", wisperte Harry verschwörerisch. „Auf drei."

Vince und Greg nickten, weit grinsend.

„1... 2... 3", wisperte Harry und als er die letzte Zahl sagte, sprangen alle drei mit einer Bombe ins Wasser, direkt zwischen die beiden Mädchen auf den Luftmatratzen und den zwei Jungen, die dort zufällig auf der Plattform lagen.

Die zwei Mädchen schrien laut auf, als sie unfreiwillig in den See fielen. Ron und Blaise schrien und fluchten auf der Plattform. Harry kam wieder hoch, spuckte Wasser aus und genoss das Chaos, das er zu erschaffen geholfen hatte.

Er lachte, als Fred und George direkt nach Harry, Vince und Greg ins Wasser gesprungen hatten, und sich lauthals darüber beschwerten, von dem Spaß ausgeschlossen zu werden. Plötzlich wurde Harry unter Wasser gedrückt und er kam spuckend wieder herauf, um zu sehen, wer ihn eingetunkt hatte.

Harry sah in das Gesicht eines grinsenden Dracos. „Hey, hast du dich also doch entschlossen, zu uns zu kommen", sagte Harry glücklich.

„Ich kann euch hier ja nicht den ganzen Spaß allein überlassen", sagte Draco und starrte zu den beiden Mädchen, die versuchten, zurück auf die Luftmatratzen zu krabbeln.

Harry grinste. „Ja, ich denke Vince, Greg und ich haben gute Arbeit geleistet", sagte er zufrieden.

„Blaise und Ron scheinen zu denken, dass du gute Arbeit geleistet hast", schnarrte Draco und reckte sein Kinn zu den zwei Jungen, die die Hintern der Mädchen betrachteten, während die noch immer mit sich kämpften.

„Bei diesem ganzen Wasser ist es schwierig zu sagen, wie viel sie wirklich sabbern", sagte Harry lachend. „Denkst du, dass sie es bald geschafft haben?"

„Wollen wir hoffen", schnarrte Draco. „Dann werden sie uns vielleicht in Ruhe lassen."

„Bestimmt", stimmte Harry, mit viel Gefühl in diesem einen Wort zu.


	7. Chapter 7

_7. Schnitzeljagd  
_  
Die Gruppe hatte noch ein Paar Stunden mit Schwimmen und sich gegenseitig Vollspritzen am See verbracht. Sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt und einfach eine wundervolle Zeit verbracht. Sogar Draco hatte mitgemacht und viel Spaß gehabt. 

Jetzt lagen alle, sehr zu Dracos Erleichterung mit trockenen Sachen und Schuhen, auf den Liegestühlen unter dem Sonnensegel und bereiteten sich auf ihr nächstes Abenteuer vor. Sie hatten noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Abendessen und so hatte Hermine etwas geplant, was sie tun könnten.

„Also, wir machen eine Schnitzeljagd, müssen alles auf dieser Liste finden und werden in zwei Mannschaften, Gryffindors und Slytherins, aufgeteilt. Das ist es doch in etwa?", fragte Harry Hermine, nachdem er die Liste über Dracos Schulter hinweg gelesen hatte.

„Ja, das trifft es", sagte Hermine.

„Hey, auf dieser Liste steht alles für--", sagte Draco, wurde aber schnell von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Halt die Klappe, Draco", schnappte sie.

Draco hatte die Liste gelesen, aber jetzt hob er seinen Kopf, um ungläubig zu Hermine zu starren. „Du meinst, du weißt das?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das", sagte Hermine gereizt. „Was denkst du, was die Belohnung für diese kleine Schnitzeljagd ist?"

„Oh, Merlin", gluckste Draco freudig. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du es in dir hast, Hermine."

„Ja, nun, dies scheint eine spezielle Gelegenheit zu sein", sagte sie, nun ein klein wenig nervös. „Ich meine, wir sind hier zusammen und es sind unsere letzten Sommerferien, bevor wir verantwortliche Erwachsene sein müssen."

„Aber das?", fragte Draco, während er mit dem Pergament in der Luft herum wedelte.

„Das ist nicht so eine große Sache", schnappte Hermine.

„Das ist es nicht wirklich", gab Draco zu. „Aber dass das von dir kommt..."

„Ich bin nicht immer Miss Überkorrekt und Anständig", erklärte sie hochmütig.

„Ich schätze nicht", gab Draco zu und grinste sie an.

Die anderen folgten dem Gespräch mit wachsender Überraschung. Draco und Hermine waren die ganzen Tage gut miteinander ausgekommen, aber nicht so gut, wie jetzt.

Harry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er jemals gesehen hatte, wie Draco Hermine so angrinste. Es zeigte eine leichte Freundschaft und er war ziemlich sicher, dass sie irgendwie gerade eine verborgene Linie von allgemeiner zu lebenslänglicher Freundschaft überschritten hatten, unabhängig von Harrys und Dracos Beziehung. Leider hatte Harry noch immer keine Ahnung, worüber die beiden gerade gesprochen hatten.

„Steht auf beiden Listen dasselbe?", fragte Draco Hermine.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Belohnung für nur ein Team. Es würde keinen Spaß machen, wenn nur die Hälfte von uns die Belohnung bekommen würde."

„Wir haben immer noch den Gryffindor/Slytherin Titel auszufechten, in Bezug darauf, welches Haus alle Dinge am schnellsten finden kann", schnarrte Draco.

Hermine nickte. „Den Gryffindor gewinnen wird", erklärte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Gryffindor wird keine Chance haben", spottete Draco, obwohl er ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Worüber zum Teufel unterhaltet ihr euch?", platze Ron schließlich heraus.

„Das wirst du herausfinden, nachdem wir alles auf unserer Liste gefunden haben", antwortete Hermine mit einer Sing-Sang-Stimme.

„Argh! Ich will nur wissen, worüber ihr redet!", schrie Ron.

„Das ist egal, Ron", sagte Harry, in dem Versuch, Ron zu beruhigen. „Wir werden alles nur schnell finden müssen und dann werden sie es uns erzählen."

„Möchtest du es nicht wissen?", fragte Ron.

„Sicher will ich das", zuckte Harry mit den Achseln. „Aber ich vertraue beiden, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist und deshalb werde ich abwarten bis sie bereit sind, es uns zu erzählen. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich Spaß haben und meine Zeit nicht mit Schmollen verbringen."

„Fein", sagte Ron missmutig.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ron würde wahrscheinlich die komplette Zeit schmollend und nörgelnd verbringen. Alle anderen schienen bereit zu sein loszugehen, besonders jetzt wo ihre Neugierde durch das Gespräch von Hermine und Draco geweckt worden war.

„Okay", sagte Hermine. „Eine Mannschaft wird in diese Richtung gehen", sagte sie. „Und die andere kann auf der anderen Seite suchen. Und damit niemand denkt, dass ich unfair wäre, Draco, kannst du die Richtung aussuchen, in die du mit deinem Team gehst."

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln, um damit zu zeigen, dass es wirklich nicht von Bedeutung sein würde, aber er deutete mit seinem Kopf zur linken Seite des Lagers. „Ich denke, dass wir in diese Richtung gehen werden."

„Dann lasst uns gehen!", gab Hermine bekannt. Fast alle gingen sofort zu ihren Suchgebieten, aber Draco und Harry machten noch eine kurze Pause, um sich zu küssen.

„Komm schon, Harry", zickte Ron. „Es ist nicht so, als ob du ihn nie wieder sehen wirst, oder sowas."

Harry wollte Draco einen letzten Kuss geben, aber Draco umschlang seine Taille und weigerte sich, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Draco, lass mich los", sagte Harry lachend.

„Nein, das muss ich nicht", sagte Draco mit einem Schmollmund. „Du musst nicht auf ihn hören."

„Es ist gegen unsere Spielregeln, wenn ich mit dir gehe", sagte Harry, noch immer deutlich amüsiert.

„Bitte", sagte Draco gereizt, doch seine Lippen zuckten leicht. Er genoss manchmal viel zu sehr, Ron zu ärgern, dachte Harry amüsiert.

Draco würde Harry nicht gehen lassen, bis er einige tiefergehende Küsse bekommen hätte. Als er Harry endlich losließ, waren sie beide eher dazu bereit, zu ihrem Zelt zurückzugehen, als mit der Schnitzeljagd zu beginnen.

„Draco, du schuldest mir etwas", sagte Harry ein kleine wenig gereizt, während er versuchte, seinen Körper wieder zu beruhigen.

Draco grinste. „Ja, ich denke, ich habe Ron ein wenig zu sehr aufgezogen", gab er kläglich zu.

„Ron aufgezogen, das ich nicht lache. Vor ein paar Minuten hast du aufgehört ihn aufzuziehen und das stattdessen bei mir gemacht", meckerte Harry.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich es später wieder gut machen werde", wisperte Draco gegen Harrys Lippen.

„Das tust du besser", wisperte Harry zurück, bevor er Draco von sich schob. Er lachte, als Draco ihn anfunkelte. „Das geschieht dir Recht, weil du mich geärgert hast. Jetzt verschwinde endlich, damit wir fertig werden und hier her zurückkommen können."

„Fein" schnappte Draco, wirbelte herum und stolzierte davon.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und wartete noch für ein paar Momente. Draco warf ihm über seine Schulter ein Grinsen zu und Harry drehte sich schließlich herum, um seine Gryffindor-Freunde einzuholen.

„Also, was steht nochmal auf der Liste?", fragte Harry, als sie eingeholt hatte. Ron reichte Harry die Liste, damit er darauf schauen konnte.

Wildblumen  
Kiefernzapfen  
Beeren  
Grashalme  
Kleeblätter  
Moos  
Samen oder Samenschoten  
Glatter/glänzender Stein  
Sand  
Farn  
Y-Förmiger Zweig  
Kiefernadeln  
Eicheln oder andere Nüsse  
Stein mit vielen Farben  
Pilze von einem Baum  
Würmer  
Feder  
Marienkäfer  
Vogelnest  
Stachelschweinstacheln  
Tollkirsche  
Asseln  
Raupen  
Erstklassige Wurzeln  
Nesseln  
Knotengras

„Wir müssen all diese Dinge finden?", fragte Ron.

„Ja", sagte Hermine, während ihre Augen über das Gebiet streiften, anstatt ihn anzusehen.

„Das klingt nicht so schwer", sagte Harry.

„Dann schau danach", sagte Hermine. „Wenn wir uns ein wenig aufteilen, können wir schneller ein großes Gebiet absuchen."

„Wo sind Fred und George?" fragte Harry, der sich umsah und sie nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Die klettern auf Bäumen", sagte Ron augenrollend.

„Warum?" Harry sprach das Wort langsam aus, um damit klar zu machen, dass er es wirklich merkwürdig fand, was die Zwillinge da taten.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass das sie beste Art wäre, nach dem Vogelnest zu suchen, aber ich denke, dass sie einfach nur Spaß dabei haben, sich wie Affen zu benehmen", sagte Ron.

„Sie sollten auch den Baumpilz finden, aber andererseits denke ich nicht, dass sie eine große Hilfe sein werden", sagte Hermine, die über das Verhalten der Zwillinge ebenfalls nur die Augen rollen konnte. „Harry, warum suchst du nicht die kleinen Tiere, die wir brauchen?"

„Kleine Tiere?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Wir brauchen einen Marienkäfer, Raupen, Asseln und Würmer", zählte sie auf. „Es ist besser, wenn du danach suchst, als wenn Ron das tut. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihm Spinnen in den Weg kommen", schaffte sie es, mit einem ernsten Gesicht zu sagen.

Harry begann zu lachen und Ron begann sofort, sich ängstlich umzuschauen. Hermine konnte ihr Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten, als sie Ron beobachtete. „Du musst eines Tages wirklich über diese Angst hinwegkommen", sagte Hermine.

„Das kommt von dem Mädchen, das nie Aragog und seine Familie treffen musste", murmelte Ron.

„Komm schon, Ron", sagte sie noch immer kichernd. „Ich denke, dass wir den Rest dieser Liste ziemlich leicht finden können, abgesehen von den Stachelschweinstacheln."

Harry fing an Steine umzudrehen, um nach den Asseln zu suchen, während er hörte, wie Ron Hermine immer wieder anflehte, ihr zu sagen, wofür sie die Dinge brauchten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er einige Käfer in den Behälter tat, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte, bevor sie gegangen war.

Es war leicht die anderen Dinge zu finden, die er suchen sollte, und Harry musste lachen, als er auch einige Spinnen fand. Sobald er alles gefunden hatte, ging er ein wenig tiefer in den Wald, um nach den Stachelschweinstacheln zu suchen. Er musste Hermine zustimmen, dass das nicht so einfach zu finden sein würde.

Er war ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine einen Zaubertrank machen wollte, da Draco diese Auflistung zu kennen schien. Das musste der Grund sein, warum Stachelschweinstacheln auf der Liste zu finden waren. Alles andere war ziemlich leicht gewesen.

„Argh!" Trotzdem er schrie und vor seinen plötzlichen Angreifern zurückstolperte, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach ein paar Schockzauber.

Harry sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu als Fred und George zu Boden gingen.

„Harry? Harry! Bist du okay? Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin hier und es geht mir gut", schrie Harry zurück und begann zu lachen.

Ron und Hermine kamen stolpernd zu ihm gelaufen und hielten plötzlich an, als sie Fred und George sahen, die ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lagen.

„Äh, Harry, was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich persönlich denke, dass sie so gut aussehen", sagte Ron beiläufig.

„Ich habe sie irgendwie geschockt", gab Harry zu.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine. Wie Harry zuvor schaffte sie es, dieses eine Wort so lang zu ziehen, dass sie damit klar machte, dass er sehr sonderbar war.

„Hey!", protestierte Harry. „Ich habe es nicht absichtlich getan. Ich bin hier nur rumgelaufen und hab auf den Boden geschaut, um zu versuchen, diese dummen Stachelschweinstacheln zu finden und auf einmal bin ich angegriffen worden. Ich hab automatisch die Schockzauber abgeschossen."

Ron schaute auf. „Ich wette, dass sie dich kommen gehört haben und nur auf diesem Ast dort gewartet haben, damit sie herunterspringen konnten, als du unter ihnen hindurch gegangen bist."

„Dann geschieht es ihnen Recht, dass sie geschockt wurden", ärgerte sich Hermine mir verschränkten Armen.

„Denkt ihr, dass wir sie wieder aufwecken sollen, oder sollen wir sie einfach hier lassen, bis wir alles gefunden haben?", fragte Ron, während er Fred mit einem Fuß anschubste.

„Wir können sie nicht einfach hier lassen", protestierte Hermine.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry. „Zumindest werden wir so wissen, wo sie sind und sie können uns nicht mehr auflauern, um uns zu erschrecken."

Hermine überlegte. „Nun, vielleicht können wir sie hier ein paar Minuten liegen lassen, während wir dieses Gebiet absuchen."

Ron stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. „Sie haben wenigstens das Vogelnest und den Baumpilz", sagte er, als er den Behälter fand, den Hermine ihnen gegeben hatte und der zu Boden gefallen war, als Harry sie betäubt hatte. „Sie haben auch die Feder und einige Stachelschweinstacheln."

„Verlass dich darauf, dass Fred und George die Dinge finden, die ein wenig gefährlich sind", murmelte Hermine.

„Wo sind denn Stachelschweinstacheln gefährlich?", fragte Ron völlig unwissend.

„Stachelschweine verwenden ihre Stacheln zur Verteidigung", sagte Hermine. „Sie sind scharf und gefährlich. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie auf eines getroffen sind und sich dazu entschlossen haben, mit ihm darum zu kämpfen."

Harry und Ron lachten, als sie sich vorstellten, wie Fred und George versuchen, mit einem Stachelschwein zu ringen und es um seine Stacheln zu bringen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass sie das gemacht haben?", fragte Ron.

„Oh, natürlich nicht", ärgerte sich Hermine. „Sie hatten wahrscheinlich Glück und haben welche gefunden."

„Du bist so leichtgläubig, Ron", keuchte Harry lachend.

Ron wurde verlegend und ging hinüber, um George gegen den Fuß zu treten. „Dumme Brüder", murmelte er.

„Oh! Dort gibt es Knotengras!", rief Hermine fröhlich aus. „Das ist das letzte, was wir noch gebraucht haben, da die Zwillinge ja bereits die Stachelschweinstacheln und die Feder gefunden haben." Sie ging schnell hinüber, um einiges zu sammeln, und Harry und Ron sahen auf die Zwillinge hinab.

„Ich nehme an, dass bedeutet, dass wir sie jetzt wieder aufwecken müssen", sagte Ron gereizt, noch immer ärgerlich darüber, dass er so leichtgläubig war, Hermine zu glauben. „Die Slytherins haben wahrscheinlich inzwischen bereits gewonnen."

„Wahrscheinlich" stimmte Harry zu. „Es sei denn, dass sich Vince und Greg in Strolche verwandelt haben, die versuchen, Bäume hinauf zu klettern und ihre Mannschaftskameraden zu erschrecken."

„Nicht wirklich wahrscheinlich", sagte Ron. „Nein, wir sind diejenigen, die Fred und George am Hals haben."

„Oh, komm schon, sie haben die ganze Sache hier sicher interessanter gemacht", sagte Harry.

Ron grinste plötzlich und sah sich nach Harry um. „Ja, es ist ziemlich komisch, sie so ohnmächtig zu sehen."

Harry und Ron sahen einfach zu, wie Hermine zurückkam und Fred und George wieder aufweckte.

Die Zwillinge setzten sich langsam auf, stöhnten und griffen sich an ihre Hinterköpfe.

„Du solltest uns eigentlich nicht schocken", schimpfte Fred.

„Das sollte doch nur lustig sein", stimmte George zu.

„Es war ziemlich komisch zu sehen, wie ihr beide ohnmächtig dagelegen habt", entgegnete Ron und lachte über seine Brüder.

„So sollte der Spaß nicht enden", nörgelte Fred.

„Überhaupt nicht" sagte George.

Sie schauten sich an. „Du weißt, dass es unsere eigene Schuld ist", fing Fred an.

„Zu versuchen, den Retter der Zaubererwelt anzugreifen", beendete George.

„Nicht unsere klügste Idee", stimmte Fred zu.

„Nein, das war es nicht", schnappte Hermine. „Ihr solltet es besser wissen, als zu versuchen, Harry anzugreifen."

„Seine Reflexe sind viel schneller als eure", sagte Ron fröhlich.

Harry streckte seine Hände aus, um ihnen so anzubieten, sie nach oben zu ziehen. Fred und George erhoben sich vom Boden, zuckten aber ein wenig zusammen, als sie das taten.

„Oh, lasst mich das sehen", schnappte Hermine. Die Zwillinge hielten gehorsam still, während Hermine sich ihre Hinterköpfe besah.

„Hey! Das tut weh!", schrie George auf, als Hermine in seinen Hinterkopf piekte.

„Ja, nun, ihr habt beide eine schreckliche Beule davon bekommen, euch die Köpfe anzuschlagen, als ihr hingefallen seid, aber ihr werdet es überleben", sagte Hermine.

„Severus hat mir und Draco eine Menge Heiltränke mitgegeben", sagte Harry, der Mitleid mit ihnen hatte. Hermine sah so aus, als hatte sie es genossen, auf die empfindlichen Stellen ihrer Hinterköpfe zu pieken. „Wir haben Heiltränke und auch einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen."

Die Gruppe fing langsam an, zurück zum Lager zu gehen. Harry und Ron kicherten, wenn Fred und George wimmerten. Hermine murmelte den ganzen Weg etwas über idiotische Jungs, dumme Streiche und für nichts gut zu sein.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", schrie Blaise triumphierend, sobald die Gryffindors auftauchten. „Die Slytherins haben alles gefunden und waren als erstes wieder hier!"

„Ich habe es dir gesagt", murmelte Ron Harry dunkel zu. Harry lachte nur und sah zu, wie Hermine Fred und George mit entschlossenem Blick zum Wohnmobil scheuchte, während die Zwillinge die ganze Zeit wimmerten.

Ron ging zu einem der Liegestühle und legte sich hinein, während Harry sich neben Draco kuschelte.

„Glückwunsch", sagte Harry und gab Draco einen Kuss.

„Danke", sagte Draco, sah aber verwirrt aus. Alle Slytherins schauten neugierig, von Rons Schmollen zu Harrys Fröhlichkeit und zum Wohnmobil, wo sie zusahen, wie Hermine Fred und George hineinschubste.

„Was ist denn bei euch los gewesen?", fragte Draco.

„Meine Brüder sind los gewesen", murmelte Ron gereizt.

Harry lachte und erklärte alles, was passiert war.

„Sie habe versucht, dir wehzutun?", fragte Draco gefährlich.

„Oh, gib es auf, Draco", schnappte Ron. „Harry hat es ihnen schon heimgezahlt."

„Außerdem haben sie nur versucht mich zu erschrecken, nicht mir wehzutun", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Trotzdem", sagte Draco.

„Lass es einfach gut sein, Engel", sagte Harry beruhigend. „Sie haben für uns Gryffindors verloren und ich bin sicher, dass Hermine ihnen das bereits vorhält. Du kannst dich einfach darüber freuen, dass ihr Slytherins viel besser seid."

„Sicher, ermutige ihn noch, dass er besser ist als wir", murmelte Ron.

„Nun, wir sind besser als ihr", sagte Blaise fröhlich.

Die Gruppe verfiel in eine fröhliche Neckerei, die Verdienste ihres jeweiligen Hauses zu preisen. Es ging weiter, als Hermine, Fred und George sich ihnen anschlossen. Harry wurde abwechselnd angeschrien und gelobt, wenn positive Bemerkungen über Slytherin machte, genauso wie über Gryffindor. Es machte alles in allem Spaß und schließlich richtete sich das Gespräch auf den Zweck von Hermines Liste.

„Nun, die Hälfte der Dinge auf der Liste sind wirklich Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank", gab Hermine zu.

„Welchen Zaubertrank?", fragte Ron mit einer Fratze.

„Was auch immer es für einer ist, Draco schien sich darüber sehr zu freuen", sagte Blaise.

Tatsächlich hörte Draco mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu und wartete einfach darauf, dass Hermine bekanntgab, um was für einen Trank es sich handelte.

„Es ist irgendwie ein Erholungstrank", sagte Hermine.

„Was ist ein Erholungstrank?", fragte Ron.

Fred und George hörten mit neuem Interesse zu. „Das bedeutet, dass er etwas zum Spaß haben ist", sagte George.

„Also was ist es für ein Trank?", fragte Fred eifrig.

„Veritas Temulenta", gab Hermine schließlich zu.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", fragte Ron.

„Es ist ein Wahrheitstrank", sagte Hermine.

Alle starrten mehr oder weniger überrascht zu Hermine. Nicht wegen des Trankes selbst, sondern eher wegen der Tatsache, dass Hermine derjenige war, die die Idee hatte, ihn zu brauen. Alle verstanden jetzt Dracos Reaktion darauf.

„Die Wirkung des Trankes ist ähnlich der von mildem Alkoholgenuss mit ein wenig Wahrheitserweiterer, aber er dauert nicht so lange an", erklärte Hermine. „Die Wirkung wird einfach nur verstärkt, wenn man etwas Alkohol dazu trinkt."

„Warum hast du nicht einfach ein wenig Alkohol mitgebracht?", fragte Blaise etwas enttäuscht.

„Wie sollte ich denn an echten Alkohol kommen?", schnappte Hermine.

Ron wirbelte zu seinen Brüdern herum. „Ihr zwei seid alt genug und hättet uns etwas besorgen können", sagte Ron. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr zwei keinen mitgebracht habt?"

Sie zuckten mit den Achseln. „Wir haben einfach nicht daran gedacht."

„Warum habt ihr nicht daran gedacht?", fragte Draco. „Es hätte die Dinge hier interessanter machen können."

„Nun, da wir keinen haben, dachte ich, dass das etwas Spaß machen könnte", warf Hermine in den wachsenden Streit ein. „Die Wirkung dauert nicht so lange, aber der Alkohol hat auch nicht den Wahrheitserweiterer. Ich dachte, dass wir ihn für ein Spiel Wahrheit oder Pflicht verwenden können."

Die Gruppe war über die Idee erfreut und es wurde entschieden, dass die Mädchen ihn nach dem Abendessen brauen würden.

„Draco", sagte Harry leise.

„Hmmm", antwortete Draco träge.

„Kann ich mit dir in unserem Zelt sprechen?", fragte Harry. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

_8. Geständnisse_

Draco schaute ihn neugierig an, folgte Harry aber in ihr Zelt.

„Es ist fast Zeit zum essen, ihr zwei", rief Blaise ihnen nach.

„Ja, so habe ich nur ein paar Minuten dazu, Draco in dem Frieden und der Ruhe unseres Zeltes zu vernaschen. Vertraut mir, ich kann das", sagte Harry über seine Schulter.

Gelächter und Pfiffe aller Jungen folgten ihnen in ihr Zelt.

„Du hast mich nicht hier her gebracht, um mich zu vernaschen", sagte Draco. „Dafür hätten wir draußen bleiben können."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Das ist wahr. Ich habe dich nur hier her gebracht, um dir von meinem Deal mit Severus zu erzählen, den ich mit ihm getroffen habe, bevor wir abgereist sind."

Draco schaute ihn mit neuem Interesse an. „Nun, dann lass mal hören", sagte er.

Harry beobachtete Draco vorsichtig, als er erklärte, dass Severus es leid war, sie überall im Haus zu erwischen und dass er sicherstellen wollte, dass sie dem Haus ein paar Tage fernblieben. Er erzählte, dass Severus nicht sicher gewesen war, dass Draco nicht darauf beharren würde eher nach Hause zurückzukehren, sobald er erkennen würde, wie primitiv die Bedingungen hier sein würden.

„Ich denke, dass ich mich ganz gut halte", erwiderte Draco.

„Das tust du", sagte Harry glücklich. „Aber Severus hat mich mit einer kleinen Absicherung versorgt."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Draco mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

Harry grinste glücklich, dass Draco das Verhalten von Severus nicht übel genommen hatte. Er ging zu seiner Tasche und stöberte auf deren Boden herum, zog die zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey heraus und hielt sie triumphierend hoch.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als sein Unterkiefer zu Boden fiel. „Ist das dein Ernst?", keuchte er und griff nach einer der Flaschen.

„Ja! Dein Pate hat mir zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey gegeben, damit ich dich zum Bleiben verführen könnte, wenn du dich dazu entschieden hättest, bockig zu werden und darauf zu beharren, früher nachhause zu fahren", erklärte Harry.

Draco grinste hinterhältig. „Ich frage mich, ob er begreift, dass es uns nur dazu ermutigt, zuhause noch 'liebevoller' zu einander sein, wenn er Bestechungen wie diese anbietet."

„Ich denke, dass er sich einfach mehr dafür interessiert hat, uns zwei für mindestens zwei Tagen aus dem Haus zu haben", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er meinem Freund gesagt hat, mich betrunken zu machen", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich auch nicht und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Er war ziemlich hartnäckig darin, uns nicht zu erlauben früher nach Hause zurückzukommen, wenn es sich nicht um Leben oder Tod handelt", sagte Harry.

„Ooooh, wenn wir das hier mit Hermines Trank kombinieren, werden wir uns nicht sorgen, wo wir heute Abend sind", sagte Draco fröhlich.

„Ich denke, dass es genau das war, was Severus damit im Sinn hatte", sagte Harry.

„Ja, auch egal", sagte Draco.

Harry wurde ernst. „Du weißt schon, dass wir morgen früh nicht nach Hause gehen werden, wenn du einen schlimmen Kater haben wirst, oder?"

Harry wusste, dass Severus ihm einen Trank gegen den Kater gegeben hatte, aber Draco wusste das nicht. Wenn Draco sogar dazu bereit war bei einem drohenden Kater hier zu bleiben, fühlte sich Harry ziemlich sicher.

„Natürlich nicht", spottete Draco.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich derjenige bin, der für verantwortlich gehalten wird, und ich will wirklich nicht Severus' Glaube an mich zerstören. Es hat ewig lange gebraucht, ihn mir zu verdienen."

Draco schaute schließlich wirklich zu Harry. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist und ich werde nichts tun, um das zu gefährden", sagte er ernst. „Ich schwöre, ich werde keinen Anfall bekommen und darauf bestehen, früher nach Hause zu gehen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hoffe nicht. Wir haben noch einen weiteren ganzen Tag hier."

Draco grinste wieder. „Lass sie uns jetzt weglegen und später alle damit überraschen."

Harry seufzte und hoffte auf das Beste. Das war häufig alles was er tun konnte, wenn es dazu kam, sich mit Draco zu befassen. Sie steckten den Feuerwhiskey zurück in Harrys Tasche und gingen aus ihrem Zelt, nur um alle bereits beim Essen vorzufinden.

„Es ist Zeit, dass ihr beide wieder zurückkommt", sagte Ron.

„Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Hermine, als sie den fröhlichen Ausdruck Dracos und den etwas resignierten Ausdruck von Harry sah.

„Das möchtest du nicht wissen", antwortete Draco mit einer sing-sang-Stimme.

Harry seufzte einfach und setzte sich, während Hermine geneckt wurde, weil sie so eine dumme Frage gestellt hatte. Alle dachten zu wissen, dass Harry und Draco Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, aber Hermine beobachtete Harry weiterhin neugierig.

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber, um sich ein Getränk aus dem Kühler zu Harrys Füßen zu holen. „Gibt es ein Problem, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry lächelte ihr zu. „Nein", wisperte er. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich Draco die ganze Zeit hier behalten kann."

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, nachdem sie flüchtig zu dem noch fröhlich aussehenden Draco geblickt hatte, der gerade Blaise neckte. Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ehrlich ist es keine große Sache", sagte er.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Hermine leise. „Du siehst ein wenig... resigniert aus."

„Das kommt manchmal davon, ein Teil von Draco zu sein", sagte Harry lachend. „Du schwimmst einfach mit dem Strom und hoffst auf das Beste."

Sie sah nicht gerade beruhigt aus, klopfte ihm aber leicht auf die Schulter, ehe sie zu ihrem Platz zurückging.

Nach dem Abendessen halfen die Zwillinge beim aufräumen, die Mädchen gingen los um den Trank zu brauen und die anderen Jungen setzten sich unter das Sonnensegel, um sich zu entspannen und für eine Weile nichts zu tun. Mit Ausnahme vom Harry.

„Remus?"

„Was willst du, Harry?", fragte der.

Harry zog ihn beiseite und klärte ihn über Severus und die Flaschen Feuerwhiskey auf, bis Remus ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Severus hat das nicht gemacht", sagte Remus, nicht so genau an dem zweifelnd, was Harry gesagt hatte, als daran, wie Severus sich benommen hatte.

Harry grinste. „Du hast gefragt, wie Severus damit umgeht, mit uns beiden zusammen zu wohnen. Nun, er tut es nicht so gut. Er hat mir Alkohol gegeben, damit ich seinen eigenen Patensohn davon abhalten kann, nicht vor ein paar Tagen zurückzukommen."

Remus lachte schließlich aus ganzem Herzen. „Also, was genau willst du von mir?", fragte er.

„Nun, zum ersten wäre es nützlich, wenn du und Tonks heute Abend ein Auge zudrücken könntet", gab Harry zu und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, da er nicht so sicher war, wie Remus diese Idee aufnehmen würde.

„Harry, ich bin mit deinem Vater und Sirius bei vielen Gelegenheiten zusammen gewesen. Ich verstehe vollkommen und erinnere mich daran, wie es ist in eurem Alter sein", sagte Remus mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich habe kein Problem damit ein Auge zuzudrücken. Wie Severus vertraue ich deinem Urteil, selbst wenn du etwas trinken solltest."

Harry schaute ihn neugierig an. „Warum? Warum würdest du mir trotzdem noch vertrauen?"

„Weil, Harry, du einfach nicht erlauben würdest, dass deine Freunden in Gefahr geraten, wenn du es verhindern kannst", sagte Remus freundlich. „Es ist ein Teil deiner Persönlichkeit." Dann lächelte er. „Obwohl ich nicht ein Stück überrascht wäre, wenn es heute Abend zu irgendwelchen Streichen und sexuellen Handlungen kommen würde."

Harry grinste ihn nicht im geringsten verlegenen an. Er war vor langer Zeit darüber hinaus sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, wenn man bedachte, mit wem er zusammen war. „Draco und ich hoffen irgendwie, dass die anderen sich schließlich zusammenraufen und uns allein lassen können. Wenn man die Möglichkeiten bei Pflicht oder Wahrheit heute Abend betrachtet, glauben wir, dass das hochwahrscheinlich ist. Mit ein bisschen Glück, werden heute Abend noch ein paar mehr Leute knutschen."

Remus gluckste und hielt abwehrend seine Hände hoch. „Ich brauche nicht mehr zu hören." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Wenn ihr irgendetwas bracht, weißt du, wo du mich findest."

„Natürlich Remus", sagte Harry und umarmte den Mann schnell.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du noch einen weiteren Gefallen brauchst?", fragte Remus.

„Emmm, ja", sagte Harry, nahm den Beutel mit Anti-Kater-Trank aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Remus. „Könntest du die morgen früh an alle ausgeben, die sie brauchen?"

Remus gluckste wieder. „Zumindest hat Severus so weit voraus gedacht, zu verhindern, dass Draco mit einem Kater zurückkommt."

„Definitiv" sagte Harry. „Ich habe zwei davon behalten. Hoffentlich kann ich Draco ablenken, bevor er am Morgen aufsteht. Er freut sich auf heute Abend, was aber nicht heißt, dass das für morgen früh ein gutes Zeichen ist", sagte er mit einer leichten Fratze.

„Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich mich über die enge Beziehung, die du mit Draco hast wundere und dann gibt es Zeiten, in denen ich mich frage, wir ihr es schafft einander zu überleben", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte Remus leicht an. „Wir kennen einander sehr gut und machen es einfach so, dass es funktioniert, schätze ich."

„Ich freue mich für Dich, Harry. Wie auch immer ihr es macht, damit es funktioniert, ihr seid beide offensichtlich sehr glücklich. Geh jetzt", sagte Remus und scheuchte Harry zurück zu seinen Freunden. „Ich denke, dass er im Moment ein wenig unglücklich ist", sagte er und zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry grinste. „Danke, Remus."

Harry ging glücklich zu den anderen zurück und setzte sich neben Draco. „Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte er und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Draco.

Harry flüsterte ihm zu, worüber er mit Remus gesprochen hatte und Dracos fröhlicher Blick war zurück. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaltete sich in das Gespräch der anderen ein.

„Das war nicht fair", ärgerte sich Ron.

„Und warum war es das nicht?", fragte Blaise amüsiert. „Slytherin hat fair und korrekt gewonnen. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir betrogen, oder als ob wir das je tun würden."

„Weil Harry gewonnen hat, egal wer wirklich gewonnen hat", sagte Ron mit einem Blick zu Harry und Draco, die sich glücklich zusammengekuschelt hatten. „Warum gewinnt Harry selbst dann, wenn Slytherin gewinnt?"

Harry und Draco starrten Ron für einen Moment ungläubig an, ehe sie begannen zu lachen.

„Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben", sagte Draco. „Aber du hast wirklich Recht. Ich verstehe völlig, was du damit meinst, dass Harry immer gewinnt. Ich bin immer ein wenig irritiert gewesen, dass Harry immer gewinnt", sagte er, womit er sich einen Kuss vom Harry verdiente.

„Siehst du, Draco gibt praktisch zu eifersüchtig zu sein und die ganzen Jahre nur Mist gebaut zu haben und er bekommt dafür sogar noch einen Kuss", sagte Ron überrascht. „Harry gewinnt wieder!"

Harry riss sich vom Draco los und lachte über Ron. „Ich gewinne nicht immer", protestierte er amüsiert.

„Das tust du", sagte Ron.

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil ich so einen guten Freund habe", sagte Harry eingebildet.

Ron schnaubte. „Ja, weil ich einen Freund wie Draco Malfoy will", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Pass auf, Weasley", warnte Draco, wobei seine Lippen amüsiert zuckten. „Ich will dich sowieso nicht."

Ron erschauderte, was die anderen dazu brachte, vollends in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Nein, das ist bestimmt nicht etwas, für das ich auf Harry eifersüchtig bin."

„Warum fragst du sie denn nicht einfach?", fragte Harry.

Ron errötete leicht. „Wen denn fragen?"

„Pansy", schnarrte Draco.

Ron fing an zu husten und Blaise sah überrascht aus. „Sie haben recht? Du magst Pansy?", fragte er neugierig.

„Fang nicht an, ihn aufzuziehen", grinste Draco Blaise an.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

„Weil du immer noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht hast, Hermine zu fragen", sagte Harry in einer sing-sang-Stimme und genoss es unermesslich, wie Blaise ebenso errötete wie Ron.

Alle Jungen grinsten entweder oder lachten Blaise und Ron aus.

„Du magst Hermine?", quiekste Ron Blaise an.

„Und? Du magst Pansy", erwiderte Blaise defensiv.

„Oh, unser lieber kleiner Ronniekins", seufzte Fred.

„So schnell erwachsen", stimmte George zu und schlug sich seine Händen vor die Brust.

„Haltet die Klappe", schnappte Ron gereizt.

Fred und George waren zurück zu der Gruppe gekommen, nachdem sie das Abendessen abgeräumt hatten, aber Hermine und Pansy waren beide noch im Wohnmobil und arbeiteten an dem Trank.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Ron mit Hermine zusammenkommen würde", sagte Vince leise.

„Haben wir das nicht alle?", schnarrte Draco.

„Ja, nun, die meisten haben gedacht, dass du mit Pansy zusammenkommen würdest", sagte Greg zu Draco.

Alle Jungen kicherten als Dracos Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzog, sogar Harry. „Ich muss zugeben, Draco, ich habe lange Zeit dasselbe gedacht", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Nein, das ist einfach falsch", sagte Draco mit einem leichten Schaudern.

„Hey! Das ist das Mädchen, das ich haben will, über dass ihr alle... scheußlich redet", protestierte Ron.

„Ich denke das ist der Punkt!", sagte Fred.

„Sie ist ein Mädchen", stimmte George zu.

„Oh", sagte Ron und sein Sinn für Empörung und Beschützen verflog schnell wieder. „Ich denke, dass das einen Unterschied macht."

„Du nimmst nur an, dass das einen Unterschied macht?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Denkst du nicht, dass Pansy und ich mehr als nur ein wenig unterschiedlich sind?"

Harry kreischte plötzlich auf, als Dracos Hand sich in die Vorderseite seiner Jeans schob. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Draco das so schnell geschafft hatte, aber seine Augen wurden glasig, als Draco begann ihn zu streicheln. Er entschied, dass es in diesem Moment keinen Grund gab, die enge Jeans zu tragen und war verdammt dankbar, dass er vorhin beschlossen hatte, auf weite Jeans zu tragen.

„Ich kann bestätigen, dass Harry mehr als nur ein wenig anders als Pansy ist", sagte Draco in einem leicht wissenschaftlichen Ton. Es klang so, als ob er an einem Zaubertrankexperiment arbeitete.

Die anderen lachten, während sie zur gleichen Zeit ein wenig ungläubig aussahen, dass Draco wirklich vor ihnen seine Hand in Harrys Hose hatte. Harry mochte sich zuerst ein wenig gesorgt haben, aber er hatte bereits entschieden, dass er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen hatte, da die Mädchen nicht hier waren. Noch mehr von Dracos erfahrenen Berührungen und er würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr sorgen, ob die Mädchen oder jemand anderes hier auftauchen würde.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", grinste Blaise, der seine Frage zwar Draco gestellt hatte, aber mehr Harry beobachtete.

Dracos Hand glitt weiter hinunter, drückte leicht Harrys Hoden und der atmete daraufhin scharf ein.

„Draco", flehte Harry, der sich nicht mehr darum sorgte, dass er vor seinen Freunden nach mehr bat.

„Ja, ich bin ganz sicher", sagte Draco sachlich.

„Oh nein", protestierte Ron, der dem ganzen aufmerksam zuschaute. „Du wirst Harry nicht vor meinen Augen zum Höhepunkt bringen."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron", zischte Harry, als Draco sein Glied ergriff und begann es langsam zu streichen.

„Das kannst du nicht allen Ernstes tun", sagte Ron, während er die beiden weiterhin mit Stielaugen beobachtete.

„Ich prüfe nur nach, dass er anders als Pansy ist", sagte Draco unschuldig.

„Und woher willst du wissen, wie Pansy ist", fragte Ron und funkelte Draco plötzlich an.

„Hmmm, guter Punkt", sagte Draco nachdenklich. „Ich weiß technisch gesehen eigentlich nicht, wie sie ist", gab er zu.

Ron sah bei Dracos Aussage erleichtert aus, doch Draco machte weiter.

„Allerdings gab es eine Zeit, in der sie herausgefordert wurde, nackt durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu flitzen", sagte er und grinste Ron an.

„Oh, Merlin! Wie habe ich das nur vergessen können?" fragte Blaise und lachte über diese Erinnerung.

„Meint ihr das ernst?", fragte Ron. Er erhielt ein Nicken von den Slytherins. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre da gewesen", sagte er wehmütig.

„Mir hat es nicht wirklich etwas gegeben", erwiderte Draco.

Harry stöhnte leicht, ohne zu wissen, dass er damit wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit von allen zu ihm zurückbrachte. Er hatte sich Dracos Diensten einfach hingegeben und scherte sich nicht mehr, wer noch zusah. Sein Kopf hatte er zurückgeworfen, seine Augen fest geschlossen und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Draco gab die Neckerei auf und bewegte sich ein bisschen, so dass er seine Lippen an den freigelegten Hals von Harry bringen konnte. Er saugte leicht an dem Punkt unter Harrys Kiefer, was Harry dazu brachte, noch tiefer zu stöhnen.

„Das zu sehen bringt mir was und technisch gesehen, sehen wir noch nicht einmal Haut", sagte Vince leise und beobachtete begierig Harry und Draco.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich da zustimme", sagte George.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Harry so heiß ist", stimmte Fred zu, während sein Blick auf dem Geschehen vor ihnen klebte.

Sogar Blaise und Ron sahen genau zu und waren nicht wirklich überrascht, als Dracos andere Hand in seine eigene Jeans glitt, um sich selbst zu streichen, während er weiterhin Harry streichelte. Es schien eine wirklich ungeschickte Position sein, aber Draco schien es nicht zu stören und Harry schien damit ganz sicher kein Problem zu haben. Er streckte einfach seine Beine aus und bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig, um es für Draco leichter zu machen.

Harry hob seine Hand, die nicht unter Draco gefangen war, vergrub seine Finger in dessen Haar und zog leicht daran, bis Dracos Kopf sich so weit nach oben genährt hatte, dass Harrys Lippen die seinen gefangen nehmen konnten. Es war ein äußerst hitziger Kuss und kombiniert mit den Handlungen der Hände, schauten alle Jungen zu und rutschten unbequem umher. Während sie die Schreie des anderen schluckten, brachte Draco sie beide fast zur gleichen Zeit über die Klippe.

Es schien eine automatische Antwort von Harrys zu sein, dass er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche gleiten ließ und schnell ein paar Reinigungszauber murmelte, während Draco seine Hände aus ihren Jeans gleiten ließ. Sie beide hielten ihre Augen geschlossen und keuchten schwer.

„Draco?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Hast du mich gerade vor unseren Freunden zum Höhepunkt gebracht?" fragte Harry.

„Emmm, ja. Mich selbst auch", antwortete Draco.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte Harry.

„Ich habe dir das noch von vorhin geschuldet", sagte Draco.

„Ah, ja, dafür, dass du mich vor der Schnitzeljagd geärgert hast", sagte Harry, der sich jetzt daran erinnern konnte.

„Ja", sagte Draco zustimmend.

„Seid ihr zwei jetzt fertig?", fragte Ron sarkastisch, klang aber mehr enttäuscht, dass er nicht auch so etwas erlebt hatte, als dass er sich wirklich über Harry und Draco ärgerte.

„Ja, das ist nicht wirklich fair für den Rest von uns", sagte Blaise und man konnte klar ein wenig Schmollen heraus hören.

Harry und Draco öffneten schließlich ihre Augen und sahen ihre Freunden an, die sie beide mehr oder weniger anfunkelten. „Ich glaube, dass das ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen Harry und Pansy ist", schnarrte Draco. „Harry braucht keine Herausforderung, um seine Hemmungen zu verlieren."

Die Gruppe brach wieder in Gelächter aus, alle in der Meinung, dass Draco da recht hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

danke für die kommis und viel Spaß mit dem neuen chap…

oooooooooo

_9. Wahrheit oder Pflicht - Teil Eins_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass _Professor Snape_ dir wirklich zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey aus dem einzigen Grund gegeben hat, dass du seinen Patensohn betrunken machst, damit er nicht früher nach Hause kommt", sagte Pansy überrascht.

Harry zuckte breit grinsend mit den Achseln. „Er ist die ganze 'liebevolle Zuneigung' leid."

„Egal aus welchem Grund, ich bin ihm dafür dankbar", sagte Blaise mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen wie Harry.

„Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr beide vor ihm das gemacht habt, was ihr gerade vor unseren Augen gemacht habt?", fragte Ron, während sich sein Gesicht verzog, als er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig vor Snape zum Höhepunkt brachten.

„Emmm, nicht absichtlich", sagte Harry.

„Aber ihr macht das?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Das ist technisch gesehen unser Haus", erklärte Draco hochmütig. „Und wir machen es einfach zu unserem."

Harry konnte ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Darf ich es wagen zu fragen, was 'wir machen es zu unserem' bedeutet?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das wissen willst", antwortete Harry.

„Ich will es wissen", warf Blaise eifrig ein.

„Das bedeutet, dass sie in jedem Zimmer Sex haben", kommentierte Fred beiläufig.

„Auf jeder erdenklichen Oberfläche", fügte George hinzu.

„Und ihr zwei wisst das, weil...?", fragte Hermine, die aussah, als wüsste sie bereits die Antwort, aber wollte, dass sie ihr sagten, dass es nicht so wäre.

„Wir sind dort gewesen, als sie es gemacht haben", antworteten Fred und George zusammen mit breiten Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Oh, niemals!", sagte Ron mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht. „Ich gehe niemals wieder zu irgendeinem Haus von meinen Freunden."

Ron sah ernsthaft so aus, als wenn er krank werden würde. Harry und Draco tauschten ein wissendes Grinsen mit Fred und George. Vince und Greg sahen nachdenklich aus. Hermine und Pansy sahen so aus, als wären sie zwischen Wissbegierde und Ekel hin und hergerissen. Blaise sah einfach aufgeregt aus.

„Warte einfach, bis du dein eigenes Heim gefunden hast", sagte Harry wissend.

Draco schnaubte. „Und eine Freundin bekommen hast", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Ron funkelte ihn an. „Halt den Mund, Draco", schnappte er gereizt, wobei seine Augen sich automatisch auf Pansy richteten.

„Haben wir nicht ein Spiel zu spielen?", fragte Blaise eilig. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco nun damit anfing, Ron zu ärgern, weil er sehr genau wusste, dass er der Nächste sein würde.

„Sind wir uns einig, dass wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen?", fragte Hermine.

Alle nickten. „Wenn man bedenkt, was wir für einen Zaubertrank haben, macht es keinen Sinn, etwas anderes zu spielen", schnarrte Draco.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir würden auch ziemlich ehrlich sein, wenn wir ‚Ich habe nie(1)" oder sowas spielen."

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen diesem Zeug und Veritaserum?", fragte Ron mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Der Trank bewirkt, dass du dich ein wenig beschwipst fühlen wirst, so als ob du schon ein wenig getrunken hast, und es erhöht den Mut, die Wahrheit zu sagen", erklärte Hermine. „Er zwingt dich nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, sondern ermutigt dich irgendwie dazu. Das beschwipste Gefühl bedeutet nur, dass du mit geringerer Wahrscheinlichkeit mit der natürlichen Wirkung des Trankes kämpfen wirst, der dich dazu hinzieht, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Draco schnaubte amüsiert. „Zur Hölle mit dem Mut, die Wahrheit zu sagen", sagte er. „Es erhöht die Wirkungen des Alkohols. Du bist mehr dazu bereit die Wahrheit zu sagen und du bist bereit, deine Hemmungen zu verlieren. Es kümmert dich einfach nicht, weil du dich so gut fühlst. Trotzdem kannst du es bekämpfen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", sagte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Blaise nervös.

Hermine und Pansy schauten den Trank, den sie gerade gebraut hatten, mit neuer Skepsis an. „Es klingt ganz anders, wenn Draco es so darstellt", sagte Pansy.

„Es klang vorher nichts so... gefährlich", sagte Hermine schwach.

„Es ist definitiv kein Trank, den man zu sich nehmen sollte, wenn man den Leuten die dabei sind nicht traut", sagte Draco zustimmend, aber es war klar, dass er das alles höchst amüsant fand. „Es gab einen Grund, warum ich etwas überrascht war, dass du daran gedacht hast, diesen Trank zu brauen", sagte er zu Hermine.

„Oh, kommt schon, Jungs", sagte Harry ermutigend. „Wir sind hier alle Freunde. Draco und ich haben wahrscheinlich mehr Geheimnisse als irgendjemand sonst und wir wollen es tun. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob ihr eure Selbstbeherrschung verlieren würdet. Ihr werdet immer noch ihr selbst sein."

„Das kommt von einem tapferen Gryffindor", murmelte Blaise.

„Ich habe gerade entschieden, dass ich in das falsche Haus eingeteilt worden bin", murmelte Ron zu Blaise.

Fred und George lehnten sich zurück und beobachteten die Unterhaltung amüsiert, da sie wussten, dass Harry und Draco die anderen überzeugen würden. Vince und Greg tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick miteinander, zuckten mit den Achseln und warteten einfach darauf, dass die anderen nachgaben.

„Oh, ehrlich...!", schrie Draco auf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mit einem Haufen von Feiglingen befreundet bin."

„Müssen wir wirklich darauf hinweisen, dass alles was gesagt oder getan wird, unter uns bleiben wird?", fragte Harry ruhig, der genau wusste, dass er damit zu allen durchkam. „Ich dachte ihr würdet wissen, dass keiner von uns vorhat, irgendetwas irgendjemandem außerhalb unserer Gruppe zu erzählen."

„Wie steht's mit Fred und George?", fragte Ron. „Sie sind nicht wirklich ein Teil unserer Gruppe und seitdem ich geboren wurde, haben sie alles Mögliche gegen mich verwendet."

„Wir sind Spaßvögel."

„Nicht dumm", erwiderten Fred und George und schauten zu Harry und Draco.

Der Rest der Gruppe schaute neugierig zwischen Fred und George und Harry und Draco hin und her.

Draco entschied sich dazu, die unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten. „Ich hatte nicht vor, einige Weasleys-Scherzbolde mit auf die Reise zu nehmen, ohne sicherzustellen, dass sie mich und meine Freunde nicht die ganze Zeit veralbern würden", schnarrte er. „Sie stehen unter dem Eid, dass sie nichts von diesem Trip gegen uns verwenden werden."

„Sie haben schon versucht, Harry einen Streich zu spielen", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd, als er daran dachte.

„Ich war der einzige, bei dem sie versucht haben, etwas zu tun. Das war nicht wirklich ein Streich und ich denke, dass sie bereits ihre Lehre daraus gezogen haben", grinste Harry und beobachtete die Zwillinge, die unbewusst ihre Hinterköpfe rieben.

„Sie haben keinem anderem einen Streich gespielt?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass Draco sehr überzeugend ist", sagte George trocken.

„Wir werden nichts von diesem Trip gegen irgendjemanden von euch verwenden", stimmte Fred zu.

„Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco so nützlich sein könnte?", sagte Ron deutlich beeindruckt.

„Also, können wir jetzt anfangen?", fragte Draco mit einem eingebildeten Grinsen.

Mehrere von ihnen schluckten nervös, aber sie waren sich alle wieder einig.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatten allen einen Schluck des Trankes getrunken und niemand war mehr nervös. Harry und Draco gaben allen schnell einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Nervosität in zwanzig oder dreißig Minuten nicht zurückkehren würde, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes abflaute.

Eine sehr viel entspanntere Gruppe saß nun um das aufflammende Lagerfeuer. Die Stämme hatten sie beiseite schweben lassen und nun standen dort überall bequeme Liegestühle für sie alle. Das Feuer spendete ihnen schon ordentlich Licht, aber sie hatten auch einige Laternen um sie herum aufgestellt, was sie effektiv in einen behaglichen Kreis in der Finsternis der Nacht einhüllte.

„Du fängst an, Mine", sagte Harry. „Das war immerhin deine Idee."

„Oh", sagte sie und blickte Harry für einen Moment an. „Emmm, Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit", sagte Harry. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er jetzt Wirklich eine Aufgabe bekommen wollte und er hatte kein Problem damit, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Was ist die kompromittierenste und peinlichste, äh, Position, in der Snape dich und Draco erwischt hat?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist es, was du wissen willst?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Er fühlte bereits wie der Trank in leicht dahin zog, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Da war aber auch ein großer Teil in ihm, der es ihnen nicht erzählen wollte.

„Nun, ich weiß bereits so ziemlich alles Wichtige über dich", sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass das eine faire Wahrheitsfrage ist, da es auch mich betrifft", warf Draco ein.

„Was ist mit dem 'wir müssen einfach zusammenhalten' passiert?", fragte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Was immer es ist, es muss gut sein, weil ich mich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern kann, als ich euch beide so rot im Gesicht gesehen haben", sagte Blaise vergnügt.

„Antworte auf die Frage, Harry", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

Harry funkelte sie an, doch es war vergeblich. Er seufzte. „Ähm, Draco und ich haben uns gedacht, dass es interessant sein würde, Sex auf den Stufen zu haben", gab er schüchtern zu.

„Und...", sagte Blaise.

Draco und Harry funkelten ihn beide an. „Und nichts", schnappte Draco.

„Ich weiß, dass da noch mehr sein muss", sagte Blaise wissend. „Dass ihr zwei Sex auf den Stufen habt, ist nicht peinlich genug, dass ihr so rot werdet, wie ihr nun seid."

„Oh, na gut", sagte Harry und gab Blaise und dem Trank nach. „Irgendwie sind die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten und wir sind die Treppen hinunter gestürzt. Das Geräusch brachte Severus dazu aus dem Labor zu kommen und er hat uns am Fuß der Treppe gefunden, nackt und von dem Sturz leicht verletzt."

„Und sehr unbefriedigt", murmelte Draco. Der Trank schien ihn auch dazu zu ermutigen, die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Die Gruppe brach ins hysterische Gelächter aus, während Harry und Draco sie alle anfunkelten. „Das ist nicht sooo lustig", sagte Draco gereizt.

„Doch, das ist es", keuchte Blaise.

„Blaise, Wahrheit oder Pflicht", sagte Harry und grinste Blaise plötzlich unheilverkündend an.

Blaises Lachen erstarb plötzlich und er schluckte nervös. „Pflicht", sagte er ein wenig zusammenzuckend. Es gab keine Weg, dass er die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Ich verpflichte dich, dich hier auszuziehen", sagte Harry. „Und du schwimmst zur Plattform und zurück."

„Sehr gut", sagte Draco. „Das könnte helfen, ihn abzukühlen."

„Harry", wimmerte Blaise. „Es ist zu kalt."

Harry richtete seinen Kopf auf, als er für einen Moment darüber nachdachte, während die anderen gespannt darauf warteten, was er entscheiden würde. „Das ist wahr. Ich will nicht wirklich, dass du dich zu Tode frierst oder sowas. Hat irgendjemand Lust, zum Wohnmobil zu laufen und die Extradecken zu holen, die wir mitgebracht haben?", fragte Harry.

„Ich", erbot sich Hermine freiwillig, sprang sofort auf und schwankte ein wenig, ehe sie sich sammelte und zu dem Wohnmobil lief.

„Ich denke, dass sie sehen will, wie Blaise deine Pflicht erfüllt", wisperte Draco Harry zu.

„Ja, aber sie will nicht, dass er später durch die Kälte leidet", wisperte Harry zurück.

Sie kicherten beide über Blaises geschlagenen Blick, als sie darauf warteten, das Hermine zurückkam.

„Denkst du, dass du genug Decken hast?", fragte Draco Hermine mit erhobener Augenbraue, als sie zurückkam.

„Harry hat gesagt, dass ich die Extradecken holen soll", ärgerte sie sich. „Wir haben gerade erst angefangen und wer weiß, wer sonst noch die Decken zu schätzen weiß, ehe wir fertig sind."

„Gut gedacht", gab Draco zu.

„In Ordnung, Blaise", sagte Harry mit glänzenden Augen. „Du weißt was du tun musst, Hermine wird eine Decke für dich haben und ich werde dir sogar ein Glas Feuerwhiskey geben", sagte er, um ihm das Ganze ein wenig mehr zu versüßen.

Fürchterlich errötend, zog sich Blaise eilig aus, um diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Harry schätzte die schlanke Figur von Blaise, interessierte sich aber mehr für die Reaktion von Hermine. Das Mädchen sabberte praktisch, als sie zusah, wie Blaise sich auszog.

Alle lachten, als Blaise den Strand hinunter rannte und nur einen Moment zögerte, ehe er in das Wasser tauchte. Er war bald zurück, zitternd und vor Wasser triefend. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war keiner überrascht, als Hermine einen Trockenzauber über ihn sprach und ihm eine dicke, warme Decke gab.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„E-es g-g-geht m-m-mir g-gut", sagte er mit klappernden Zähnen.

Harry und Draco brachen in Lachen aus und die meisten schlossen sich ihnen an. Nur Blaise und Hermine funkelten sie an. Blaise sorgte sich nicht darum sich wieder anzuziehen und setzte sich, mit der Decke fest um sich geschlungen, wieder hin. Es würde nur zu noch mehr Peinlichkeit führen, wenn er die Decke fallen lassen würde, um seine Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Außerdem wollte er sich wirklich zuerst wieder aufwärmen.

„R-Ron, W-Wahrheit oder P-Pflicht?" fragte Blaise noch immer Zähen klappernd. Hermine sprach einen Wärmezauber auf Blaise, was seine Zähne dazu brachte sich zu entspannen und damit aufhörten zu klappern. „Danke" sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln. Die Interaktion zwischen Blaise und Hermine wurde etwas durch die plötzliche Panik von Ron überschattet.

„Warte! Warum fragst du mich?", protestierte Ron. „Möchtest du nicht Draco als nächstes auswählen?"

„Hölle, nein!", rieft Blaise. „Ich bin offensichtlich bereits nicht mehr in ihrer Gunst."

Harry grinste, reichte Blaise einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey. „Keine Feindseligkeiten, in Ordnung?"

Blaise lächelte kläglich, als er das Glas akzeptierte. „Keine Feindseligkeiten, aber ich wählte trotzdem nicht Draco." Draco grinste in eitler Zufriedenheit, als Blaise schnell den Feuerwhiskey hinunterschluckte. Blaise hustete und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, aber er sah jetzt zufrieden aus.

„Also Ron, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Blaise wieder.

Ron zuckte genauso zusammen, wie Blaise zuvor. „Pflicht", sagte er resigniert.

„Dann musst du dasselbe machen, wie ich", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. „Es ist nur fair, wenn wir in demselben Boot sitzen."

„Du bist genauso grausam wie Harry", murmelte Ron, stand aber trotzdem auf.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin", sagte Blaise. „Ich muss grausam sein."

„Ist das auch Harrys Entschuldigung?", fragte Ron und funkelte Harry an, da dieser diese ganze Sache gestartet hatte.

„Das passt auch für mich", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken und grinste Ron erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, mit Slytherin in Verbindung gebracht zu werden."

„Nein, das wäre es nicht", murmelte Ron.

Tief durchatmend, zog er sich, wie Blaise zuvor, schnell aus. Der einzig echte Unterschied war, dass Pansy nun diejenige war, die Ron anerkennend anschaute und eine Decke für ihn bereithielt. Und diese Pansy war ein wenig langsamer damit, den Trockenzauber zu sprechen und ihm die Decke zu reichen. Sie starrte ihn anerkennend an und Ron wurde, wenn das möglich war, noch röter.

„Danke", murmelte Ron nachdem er sich fest in seine Decke gewickelt hatte, und fähig war, sprechen zu können, da sie schneller einen Wärmezauber über ihn gesprochen hatte, als sie ihm die Decke gereicht hatte.

„Gern geschehen", sagte sie, als sie ihren Liegestuhl näher an den von Ron zog und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.

Der Rest der Gruppe blieb ruhig, obwohl die meisten wenigstens kichern wollten, als sie die interessante Dynamik vor ihnen beobachteten. Sie wagten nicht, einen Laut von sich zu geben und hofften, dass Ron und Pansy endlich zusammenkommen würden. Dann könnten sie sie aufziehen.

Offensichtlich war sich Pansy eher über alles klar geworden als Hermine und Harry fand es merkwürdig, dass Hermine die kluge und tapfere Gryffindor sein sollte und doch Pansy diejenige war, die aktiv etwas tat, um endlich den Kerl zu bekommen, den sie wollte.

Harry fragte sich, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Pansy ein wenig mehr... sexuell erfahren war, um es höflich auszudrücken. Sie war nie mit Draco zusammen gewesen, wie so viele Menschen gedacht hatten, aber es war ein ziemlich nettes Cover für sie. Zumindest hatte ihm Draco das erzählt. Trotzdem hatte sie das im letzten Jahr geändert. Harry war ziemlich sicher, dass Pansy und Ron gut miteinander auskommen würden. Sie war ein wenig weltmännischer, er neigte dazu keine Ahnung zu haben und hoffentlich konnten sie einander ergänzen.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf frustrierte auf Dracos Schulter fallen, als ein unwissender, peinlich berührter Ron Fred ansprach. Pansy sah äußerst enttäuscht aus. Viele schauten frustriert frustriert, ob Rons Ahnungslosigkeit, aber Fred grinste beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Pflicht", wählte Fred einfach.

„Ähm", sagte Ron und suchte offensichtlich nach etwas, was eine richtige Herausforderung für seinen Bruder wäre.

„Ich konnte ein kurzes Bad im See nehmen, wie du", schlug Fred vor. „Oder ich könnte mich nackt ausziehen und Limbo tanzen." Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schrecklichen Fratze, als sich dieses Bild in seinen Kopf brannte. „Ich könnte einen Überfall auf das Wohnmobil machen und ein paar Schlüpfer von Tonks herholen."

Ron schnitt ihn ab. „Das wird gut genug sein."

Fred zuckte mit den Achseln und stand auf, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. „Kein Problem."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, weil sie dir wahrscheinlich ein paar geben wird, wenn du sie nett danach fragst."

„Ist das dein ernst?!", schrie Ron.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry Recht hat", antwortete Fred mit einem Grinsen, als er zum Wohnmobil ging.

„Ahnungslos", hustete George.

Harry und die anderen kicherten über Ron. Sie hatten Georges Kommentar gehört, alle außer Ron. Ron starrte sie an und versuchte herauszufinden, was so lustig war.

Fred war innerhalb von ein paar Minuten zurück und ließ frech grinsen ein paar hell rosa Schlüpfer um seinen Finger schwingen. „Möchtest du sie haben, Bruder?", fragte Fred Ron.

„Nein", funkelte ihn Ron an.

„Na gut", sagte Fred, während er sie einsteckte. „Pansy, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Fred.

Als Ron Pansy ein wenig besorgt anschaute, signalisierte Fred ihr, dass sie „Pflicht" nehmen sollte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick, aber dann entschied sie sich zweifellos dafür, gemeinsame Sache mit Fred zu machen. „Pflicht", sagte sie entschieden.

Freds wahnsinniges Grinsen war zurück. „Ich verpflichte dich dazu, nackt durch das Lager zu rennen. Ein paar Mal um das Feuer, sollte reichen."

„Draco!", schrie Pansy. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du diese Geschichte erzählst?"

Draco zog ruhig eine Augenbraue hinauf. „Wen kümmert es, wenn es dir erlaubt, dich nackt auszuziehen?", fragte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, schaute von Draco, zu Fred, zu Ron und dann wieder zurück zu Fred, der noch immer hinterhältig grinste. Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zu Fred, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Er nickte kräftig und sie grinste.

Ron funkelte das Paar an und sah überhaupt nicht glücklich mit ihrem Geflüster aus. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich jedoch drastisch, als Pansy anfing schnell aus ihrer Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Sie warf sie in einen Stapel neben ihren Stuhl, ehe sie ein paarmal um das Feuer flitzte. Ron beobachtete sie dabei mit Stielaugen.

Fred stand auf und bot ihr ritterlich eine der Decken an. Sie schlang sie um sich, ehe sie sich zurück neben Ron setzte. Sie war ein wenig rot im Gesicht, aber sie schien trotzdem stolz auf sich zu sein.

Die Gruppe wartete erwartungsvoll. Sie sahen, wie Fred und George miteinander flüsterten, während Ron damit beschäftigt war, Pansy anzuschauen.

„Also George", sagte Pansy so beiläufig, wie sie konnte, wobei sie ein wenig atemlos klang. Ob es von ihrer kleinen Expedition um das Lagerfeuer kam, oder weil sie, abgesehen von einer Decke, nackt neben Ron saß, wusste niemand. Harry dachte, dass sie vielleicht in Erwartung atemlos sein könnte, da sie und die Zwillinge gemeinsam etwas geplant hatten. Sie hatten ihr offensichtlich bereits dabei geholfen, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von Ron zu bekommen.

„Ja, Pansy?", fragte George unschuldig.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte sie.

„Wahrheit", sagte George mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen, das zu dem seines Bruders passte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir alle noch einen weiteren Schluck des Trankes nehmen, da wir jetzt wieder bei einer Wahrheitsfrage ist", schlug Fred vor.

„Oh, sicher", sagte Pansy zustimmend.

Harry war sehr froh, dass Draco sich dazu entschieden hatte, sich in dieser Runde um die Verteilung zu kümmern. Seine Malfoy-Maske war gerade nützlich, weil Harry aller Hand zu tun hatte, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten. Draco auf der anderen Seite war äußerst lässig, als er jedem einen Schluck gab.

„Er sollte jetzt bereit sein, ehrlich zu antworten", sagte Draco zu Pansy und schaffte es dabei sein, Gesicht sehr ruhig zu halten, wenn man bedachte, dass alle außer Ron wussten, dass Draco sich nicht auf George, sondern auf Ron bezog.

„Danke, Draco", sagte Pansy dankbar. Er nickte zu ihr, als er sich wieder setzte. „Für wen schwärmt dein Bruder?", fragte Pansy George.

Rons Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte seine Brüder entsetzt an, als er plötzlich begriff, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Welcher Bruder speziell?", fragte George. „Ich pflege fünf Brüder zu haben."

„Nun, was ist mit Ron hier?" fragte Pansy unschuldig und hielt absichtlich ihren Blick von Ron abgewandt.

Ron konnte nur entsetzt zuschauen, als sein Bruder antwortete.

„Na, er schwärmt natürlich für dich", sagte George zu Pansy und grinste sie an.

Ron ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen, stöhnte wegen der Demütigung und wurde so rot, dass jeder es sehen konnte.

„Ist das wahr, Ron?", fragte Pansy zuckersüß und drehte sich langsam um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ja", murmelte Ron in seine Hände.

„Warum hast du mich dann nie eingeladen mit dir auszugehen?", fragte sie, ohne die Süße in ihrer Stimme. Ron hob seinen Kopf wieder, aber dieses Mal starrte er Pansy und nicht seinen Bruder an.

„Ähm", sagte Ron dumm.

„Merlin nochmal, Ron!", schrie Fred schließlich auf. „Würdest du dich einfach beeilen und sie küssen?!"

Ron schien eingefroren zu sein. Also nahm Pansy die Sache in ihre eigenen Hände und legte ihre Hände auf Rons Gesicht, hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten wie Ron langsam auftaute und die zwei langsam verschmolzen.

George starrte Blaise und Hermine an und schaute dann Vince fragend an. Vince grinste und nickte. Blaise und Hermine beobachteten Ron und Pansy etwas eifersüchtig, während Ron und Pansy sich küssten, als ob ihre Leben davon abhingen.


	10. Chapter 10

_10__. Wahrheit oder Pflicht - Teil Zwei_

Harry und Draco lehnten sich gemütlich zurück und genossen glücklich die Show, die ihre Freunde boten. Die letzte Dosis des Trankes hatten sie gerade mit ein paar Schlucken Feuerwhiskey getrunken und fühlten sich nun ziemlich gut. Sie sahen, wie sich George und Vince miteinander zusammentaten und bereiteten sich darauf vor, den zweiten Akt dieses kleinen romantischen Dramas zu genießen.

„Also, Vince", sagte George. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit", sagte Vince, der George noch immer angrinste.

„Also", sagte George langsam, jetzt wo er beinahe jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit wieder hatte, insbesondere die von Blaise und Hermine. „Auf wen stehen Blaise und Hermine?"

Blaises und Hermines Augen weiteten sich und beide blickten panisch zu Vince und flehten ihn still an, nicht zu antworten.

Vince ignorierte ihr Flehen und antwortete trotzdem. „Sie stehen aufeinander", sagte er und grinste sie an.

Wenn möglich, weiteten sich ihre Augen noch weiter, als sie sich zueinander drehten. Blaise blickte zu Ron und Pansy, die aufgehört hatten sich zu küssen und sie jetzt zusammen mit den anderen erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

Blaise stand plötzlich auf und versuchte, die Decke um sich selbst zu wickeln um ein klein wenig Würde wiederzugewinnen. „Ich werde nicht genauso tatenlos rumsitzen wie Ron", sagte er entschlossen, während er zu Hermine marschierte. Seine Worte gaben ihm im Moment ein wenig mehr Würde, als sein Äußeres und Hermine kicherte, als er sich näherte.

Fred und George rückten schnell ihre Stühle und ließen mit dem Zauberstab einen leeren Stuhl neben Hermine schweben. Blaise setzte sich, errötete furchtbar, grinste aber zur selben Zeit. „Hermine, willst du mit mir gehen?", fragte Blaise etwas formell.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine, während sie darüber kicherte, das gefragt zu werden, während Blaise nur eine Decke trug.

„Muss ich dir auch sagen, dass du sie küssen sollst?", fragte Fred unschuldig.

„Nein!", sagte Blaise, bevor er sich vorlehnte, um Hermine sanft zu küssen. Es war ein süßer, zarter Kuss, und sie trennten sich wieder und schauten zuerst einander und dann den Rest der Gruppe an.

„Also das war lustig!", erklärte Fred.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir solche Kuppler sind", sagte George und grinste die leicht verlegenen Pärchen an.

„Ich denke, dass jetzt ein Tost angebracht wäre", sagte Fred.

„Noch nicht", warf Harry ein und die anderen schauten neugierig zu ihm.

„Ich denke, dass es Zeit ist", sagte Draco übereinstimmend und grinste Vince und Greg an.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Vince Greg.

Greg grinste an ihm. „Ich werde beides nehmen."

Alle schauten sich ungläubig an, aber Harry beruhigte sie und beobachtete seine Freunde mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Vince grinste zurück zu Greg. „Wer ist dein Freund? Und ich verpflichte dich ihn zu küssen und es damit jedem zu beweisen."

„Du bist es", antwortete Greg, ehe er sich vorbeugte, um Vince einen Kuss zu geben. Sie waren miteinander vertraut und alle außer Harry und Draco starrten sie neugierig an.

Harry und Draco begannen einen Feuerwhiskey für alle vorzubereiten, als alle auf einmal zu sprechen begannen.

„Wann ist dass denn passiert?", fragte Ron.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir nichts davon wussten?", fragte Blaise.

„Harry und Draco scheinen nicht zu überrascht sein", sagte Pansy.

„Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe das überhaupt nicht kommen sehen", sagte Fred.

„Es scheint so, als ob Glückwünsche angebracht sind", sagte George.

Harry gab jedem einen Drink, bis alle einen hatten. „Ein Tost auf die neuen", er schaute zu Ron und Pansy und Blaise und Hermine, „und alten Beziehungen", fügte er mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen zu Vince und Greg hinzu.

„Hört, hört", erklärten Fred und George enthusiastisch, als sie alle, die Mädchen nippend und die Jungen in einem Schluck, ihr Glas austranken. Ein paar verzogen ihr Gesicht, aber sie sahen alle ganz zufrieden mit sich aus.

Das Spiel währenddessen war wegen der ganzen Aufregung um die neuen Paare vergessen. Es gab viel Geflüster zwischen den Partnern der zwei neuesten Paare und viel mehr Küsse und einige wandernde Hände.

Greg und Vince mussten ihre Geschichte erzählen. Sie waren seit dem Ende des fünften Jahres zusammen, aber nur geheim. Andererseits war es nicht schwer das Geheimnis zu bewahren, weil sie die ganze Zeit zusammen waren und niemand stellte das in Frage, weil sie schon immer zusammen gewesen waren. Draco hatte es gewusst, seit sie zusammengekommen waren und Harry hatten sie es im vorigen Herbst anvertraut, nachdem Harry es herausgerutscht war, dass er in Draco verliebt war. Sie waren der Meinung gewesen, dass sie Harry ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen konnten und hatten gehofft, dass sie Harry insofern beruhigen konnten, dass er eine Chance bei Draco hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie einfach nicht das Gefühl, dass es jemand anderen außer ihnen etwas anging. „Außerdem", fügte Greg hinzu, „sehen wir die ganze Zeit, wie ihr Harry und Draco aufzieht. Wir haben keinen Grund gesehen, uns von euch aufziehen zu lassen."

„Wir hätten das nicht gemacht", protestierte Pansy.

„Nun, wir hätten es gemacht", gab Blaise schüchtern zu. „Aber nicht so schlimm, wie wir Harry und Draco aufziehen."

„Das hat etwas damit zu tun, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy zu sein", begann George.

„Die in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt sind", stimmte Fred zu.

„Die süß und liebenswürdig sind", sagte George und klimperte mit seinen Augen.

„Und das inspiriert zu mehr Spott", beendete Fred.

Hermine schnaubte. „Das und eure exhibitionistischen Tendenzen."

Alle lachten und wieder einmal konzentrierte sich die ganze Neckerei auf Harry und Draco.

„Wie kommt es, dass es drei neue Paare gibt und wir trotzdem noch diejenigen sind, die aufgezogen werden?", fragte Harry Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Draco. „Und wir sind an diesem Abend ziemlich artig gewesen."

Alle Jungen starrten Draco für diese Anmerkung ungläubig an. „Draco, du hast vorhin dich und Harry zum Höhepunkt gebracht", sagte Blaise amüsiert.

„Was?!", schrien Hermine und Pansy, die von dieser Sache bisher noch nichts wussten.

„Sie sind ziemlich anregend", sagte Blaise anzüglich zu Hermine.

„Wir könnten eine weitere Show arrangieren", schlug Fred eifrig vor.

Harry und Draco zogen bei diesem Vorschlag die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und wie gedenkst du eine weitere Show zu arrangieren und warum sollten wir das auch wollen?", fragte Draco eher neugierig als böse oder verlegen. Er hatte genug von dem Feuerwhiskey und dem Trank gehabt, um von der Idee noch einmal zu kommen angetan zu sein, sogar wieder vor ihren Freunden.

Auch Harry sah neugierig aus. Er hatte sich von Draco befriedigen lassen, als er noch nüchtern war. Jetzt fühlte er sich nicht ein Stück gehemmt.

„Du, mein lieber Draco, bist noch nicht herausgefordert worden", sagte George.

„Und es ist die ziemlich erotisch, euch beide zu beobachten", fügte Fred hinzu.

Harry schaute sich in der Gruppe um und realisierte, dass alle Jungen, in Übereinstimmung mit den Zwillingen nickten, sogar Ron.

„Ich will wissen, warum wir Mädchen ausgeschlossen wurden", warf Pansy ein.

„Genau" sagte Hermine zustimmend.

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. „Ihr zwei wollt mich und Draco dabei beobachten, wie wir zum Höhepunkt kommen?"

„Ich denke, dass alle betrunken sind", erklärte Draco. „Aber das ist in Ordnung, weil ich selbst auf guten Weg dahin bin, auch betrunken zu sein."

Harry kicherte. „Schhh, wir wollten ihnen doch nicht erzählen, dass wir die ganze Zeit von der Flasche genascht haben."

„Ich hätte ihnen das auch nicht erzählt", funkelte Draco Harry an. „Aber du hast wieder einmal für uns beide gestanden."

„Ooops", sagte Harry. „Verzeihst du mir?", fragte er und klimperte mit seinen Augen. George hatte sie vorhin verspottet, als er mit seinen Augen geklimpert hatte, als er gesagt hatte, wie süß und liebenswert sie waren. Harry probierte diese Methode einfach aus, um zu sehen, ob es zu seinem Vorteil funktionieren würde.

„Tu das nicht", protestierte Draco.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry, der noch immer mit seinen Augen klimperte und ihn flehentlich ansah.

Draco legte seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund und schaffte es damit, dass das Klimpern der Augen aufhörte. „Mmmmm", stöhnte Harry, als der Kuss tiefer wurde.

„Hey, sollte Draco nicht eigentlich eine Pflicht bekommen?", fragte Ron.

„Nun, wir hatten eine für ihn, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er das wahrscheinlich ganz gut alleine tun kann", sagte Fred.

„Was war die Pflicht?", fragte Draco und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, als Harry an seinem Hals knabberte.

„Wir wollten dich einfach nur verpflichten, Harrys ganze Sachen mit dem Mund auszuziehen und dir dann deine ausziehen zu lassen", sagte George.

„Nein!", knurrte Draco, womit er jeden außer Harry erschreckte, der wieder anfing zu kichern.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, da er nicht glaubte, dass Draco wirklich ein Problem damit haben würde, besonders wenn er so beschwipst war, wie jetzt.

„Warum nicht?!", wiederholte Draco laut. „Ich werde dir sagen, warum nicht! Hast du denn überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie schwer das ist?"

„Du hast es schon versucht?", fragte Ron überrascht.

„Ja, ich habe es verdammt nochmal versucht", schnappte Draco. „Aber es funktioniert nicht annähernd so gut, wie es klingt."

„Trotzdem ist er sehr schnell darin die Knöpfe mit dem Mund aufzumachen", erklärte Harry nützlich.

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte Hermine. „Ihr zwei habt wirklich ein interessantes Sexualleben, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", sagte Draco selbstgefällig. „Er ist Harry Potter und ich bin Draco Malfoy. Was hast du erwartet?"

„Ja, wir haben sogar--" So weit kam Harry, bevor Draco eine Hand über seinen Mund legte.

„Ich denke, dass du bereits genug gestanden hast", sagte Draco und grinste Harry an.

Harry leckte seine Hand und grinste, als Draco scharf die Luft einzog. Draco verengte seine Augen, wobei sein Blick räuberisch wurde. Er griff blind nach der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, brachte sie zu seinen Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe er sie Harry reichte, während er ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt. Harry nahm ebenfalls einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Mine, gib mir eine der Decken", befahl Draco.

„Nein!", protestierte Blaise.

„Gib sie einfach her", forderte Draco nachdrücklich.

Hermine gab ihm eine der Decken. Draco breitete sie auf dem Boden zwischen dem Lagerfeuer dem Platz, wo sie saßen, aus.

„Oooh, ich liebe es, wenn du Rücksicht nimmst", sagte Harry, wieder ein wenig kichernd.

„Du klingst wie ein Mädchen, Kumpel", erklärte Ron, während er über seinen Freund lachte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin kein Mädchen", sagte er schmollend.

„Er will einen Beweis, dass du kein Mädchen bist, dann wird er einen bekommen", erklärte Draco, griff nach der Flasche, um einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen und reichte sie dann erneut Harry, der die Flasche automatisch an seine Lippen setzte.

„Draco, bist du dir sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Es war eine Sache vor ihren Freunden, noch vollkommen angezogen, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Das hier schien zu einem vollkommen anderen Level zu führen.

Anstatt mit Worten zu antworten, nahm ihm Draco die Flasche ab, stellte sie auf den Boden und riss Harry kräftig mit sich auf die Decke. Harry hatte kaum realisiert was geschehen war, als Draco auch schon rittlings auf seinen Hüften saß und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Harry gab auf der Stelle seinen Versuch auf, vernünftig zu denken, spreizte seine Beine und umfasste mit seinen Händen Dracos Hintern, um sie so zu einem engeren Kontakt zu zwingen. Sie stöhnten bei dem Kontakt auf und rieben sich für ein paar Momente aneinander, ehe Draco sich abrupt zurückzog.

„Draco", winselte Harry aus Protest.

Draco zog an Harrys Kapuzenshirt und Harry verstand diesen Hinweis und setzte sich soweit auf, dass Draco es ihm ausziehen konnte. Harry fiel stöhnend wieder zurück, als Dracos Mund an den ihn bekannten empfindlichen Stellen seines Halses saugte, ehe er sie küsste und sich dann der nächsten Stelle widmete.

„Jetzt aufpassen", befahl Draco zu Harrys Verwirrung. Er öffnete seine Augen und erkannte, dass Draco nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Draco brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry, nachdem er Fred und George kurz angeschaut hatte.

Harry schaute ein wenig benommen zu, als Draco schnell alle Knöpfe seines Hemdes der Reihe nach mit seinem Mund öffnete und dann genauso geschickt den Knopf von Harrys Jeans öffnete. Es hatte höchstens ein paar Sekunden gedauert und Harry stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als Dracos Mund wieder so schnell sein Glied verließ, wie er gekommen war. Es hatte kaum eine Berührung mit seinen Lippen durch den Stoff seiner Boxer gegeben und dann war da noch Dracos warmer Atem, der ihn noch zusätzlich aufgeheizt hatte.

Draco hielt sich auf Händen und Knien über Harry und er stieß mit seiner Nase Harrys Hemd beiseite ehe er seinen Mund um einen von Harrys Nippeln legte und begann daran zu saugen.

„Oh! Draco!", schrie Harry und ergriff plötzlich Dracos Kopf. Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass er sich mit einer Hand den anderen Nippel widmen konnte. Draco wechselte dann und ließ seine Zunge über den anderen Nippel gleiten, während er den, der bereits befeuchtet war, nun mit seiner Hand bearbeitete.

Harry ergriff die Seiten von Dracos Pullover und versuchte eifrig ihn ihm auszuziehen, da er verzweifelt dessen Haut an seiner spüren wollte. Draco küsste Harry erneut hart, ehe er sich zurückzog und die beiden eifrig die Kleidung des jeweils anderen auszogen. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie beide vollkommen nackt waren, Draco erneut auf Harry lag, sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten und streichelten, wobei sich ihr Tempo ironischer weise ein wenig verlangsamte, nun da sie Haut an Haut waren.

„Oh, Merlin", keuchte Pansy. Harry erkannte nur vage ihre Stimme. Draco muss dies auch getan haben, da er den Kuss unterbrach und für einen Moment aufblickte, um seine Freundin anzugrinsen. Harry fühlte sich benommen von dem Alkohol, dem Trank und den berauschenden Gefühlen, die immer in ihm aufkamen, wenn er mit Draco so wie jetzt zusammen war.

Er drehte seinen Kopf, um seine Freunde anzuschauen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ron und Pansy jetzt unter nur einer Decke, anstatt zweien waren. Als er sich ein wenig weiter drehte, konnte er sehen, dass Hermine und Blaise jetzt auch gemeinsam unter Blaises Decke waren. Harry zwinkerte verblüfft, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, das er auf der Rückenlehne ihres Stuhles nun Hermines aufgehakten BH sah.

Als er sich zu der anderen Seite drehte, sah Harry, dass Greg und Vince sich irgendwann auch eine Decke geschnappt hatten. Draco war bereits wieder damit beschäftigt, Harrys entblößtem Hals seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, als Harry seinen Hals noch ein wenig weiter neigte, um Fred und George anzusehen, die sich nicht die Mühe gegeben hatten, sich eine Decke zu besorgen. Sie saßen weiterhin in ihren Stühlen, hatten ihre Beine ausgestreckte und ihre Hosen so weit geöffnet, dass sie ihre Schäfte streicheln konnten.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er Fred und George dabei zusah, wie die sich beim Anblick von ihm und Draco selbst befriedigten. „Draco?", quiekste Harry.

„Hmmm?", kam die Antwort von Dracos, der gerade leicht an Harrys Schlüsselbein knabberte.

„Alle gehen voll ab, weil sie uns anschauen", keuchte Harry.

Draco hob augenblicklich seinen Kopf, um sich ein wenig in der Gruppe umzuschauen. Seine Augen verweilten so wie Harrys zuvor bei Fred und George. „Lass sie zusehen", wisperte er, ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf die von Harry legte.

Harry stöhnte leicht und seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch, als sein Mund sich wie von selbst öffnete. Er ließ seine Zunge herausfahren, um die Dracos zu treffen, so dass es ein äußerst erotischer Kuss mit offenem Mund wurde. Die Zungen tanzten für ein paar Sekunden miteinander bis Draco mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund tauchte und ihn plünderte. Harry saugte hart an der eindringenden Zunge, während seine Hüften nach oben stießen.

Unfähig genug Luft durch die Nasen zu bekommen, lösten sie sich schwer atmend und sogen die frische Nachtluft und den Geruch des Lagerfeuers ein. Draco brachte seine Lippen zu Harrys Ohr und ließ seine Zunge darin herumwirbeln, ehe er flüsterte: „Ich will, dass du mich nimmst."

Harry stöhnte tief und stieß seine Hüften nach oben, während seine Hände gleichzeitig Dracos Hintern nach unten drückten. „Ich habe dich das letztes Mal genommen", keuchte Harry.

Draco gluckste leicht. Dieser Ton, so nah an seinem Ohr, brachte Harry zum erschaudern. „Du sollst beweisen, dass du kein Mädchen bist."

Harry erstarrte. „Häh?" Er hatte Ron in seinem sinnlichen und alkoholisierten Zustand ganz vergessen.

Draco hob seinen Kopf, um in die smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen, in denen jetzt deutlich Verwirrung zu erkennen war, und lächelte leicht. „Du sollst beweisen, dass du kein Mädchen bist und deshalb will ich, dass du mich nimmst", sagte Draco mit einer Stimme voller Verlangen.

Einen Augenblick lang traf Harry ein Moment der Klarheit und er drehte seinen Kopf, um zu Ron zu schauen. Ron und Pansy starrten etwas benebelt zu ihnen und beobachteten sie gierig, während sie ihre Hände unter der Decke wandern ließen. Harry drehte sich zurück und starrte in die silbergrauen Augen. „Es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, was Ron denkt", knurrte Harry. „Aber wenn du willst, dass ich dich nehme, dann wirst du das bekommen. Du hast offensichtlich noch zu viel Feingefühl in dir und ich werde dich so hart rannehmen, dass du Schwierigkeiten haben wirst, dich an deinen eigenen Namen zu erinnern."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich geringfügig. „Ich denke, dass ich dich öfter betrunken machen muss", keuchte er.

Harry drehte sich plötzlich und rollte sie beide so herum, dass er auf Draco lag. Harry verwöhnte Dracos Körper mit seinen Lippen, Zähnen, Zunge und Händen – nippte an seiner Haut, streichelte die harten Muskeln und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seinen Körper, während seine Hände die samtene, weiche Haut liebkosten und streichelten. Er behandelte Draco mit Ehrfurcht.

Harry brachte Draco dazu sich unter ihm aufzubäumen und um mehr zu betteln. Harry behielt sein Tun bei, wobei er sich nicht auf das warum konzentrierte, er wollte nur wissen, dass Draco weiterhin in den Gefühlen gefangen war, die er heraufbeschwor.

„Harry, bitte, Harry", flehte Draco.

„Dreh dich um", sagte Harry mit heißerer Stimme voller Verlangen.

Draco rollte schnell herum und war fast sofort auf Händen und Knien. Harry zwinkerte, als plötzlich ein Kissen erschien. Er war an Magie gewöhnt und wunderte sich daher. Draco fragte sich offensichtlich auch nicht, sondern schob es sich sofort unter seinem Kopf und seine Schultern und ließ seinen Oberkörper darauf sinken.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein bei dem Anblick von Dracos perfekten Hintern vor sich. Harry legte seine Hände auf beide Backen und zog sie auseinander, als er seinen Kopf senkte und seine Zunge über Dracos rosigen Eingang gleiten ließ. Draco schrie durch das Kissen gedämpft auf, das er verzweifelt festhielt.

Harry fuhr mit seiner Zunge wieder darüber und spürte, wie Draco anfing zu zittern, als er seine Zunge in dessen Eingang gleiten ließ. Harry konnte fühlen wie sich die glatten, festen inneren Wände um ihn zusammenzogen, bevor sie sich fast sofort wieder lösten. Er schob seine Zunge so tief hinein, wie er konnte, ehe er immer wieder hinein stieß.

Draco war eine zitternde Masse, dem ein Schrei nach dem anderen über die Lippen kam. Harry ersetzte seine Zunge durch seine Hand und keuchte nach Atem, nachdem er sein Gesicht in Dracos Hintern vergraben hatte. Draco war schnell vorbereitet. Er war ein wenig trockener, als normal, aber Harry war über den Punkt hinaus, sich darum zu sorgen und er war sich sicher, dass es Draco genauso ging.

„Nimm mich jetzt", forderte Draco, wobei es nicht ganz so nachdrücklich klang, da es von Keuchen unterbrochen wurde.

Harry positionierte sich und glitt langsam in ihn. Er keuchte tief auf, als sich Dracos Muskeln fest um ihn zusammenzogen. Harrys Gesicht war verzogen und zeigte den wilden Kampf, den er führte, um seine Kontrolle zu behalten. Er wollte Draco auf keinen Fall verletzen. Harry würde eine Pause machen und sich nicht bewegen, bis Draco sich wieder entspannt hatte. Vollkommen in ihm, legte Harry schließlich seine Stirn auf Dracos Rücken, um einen Moment auszuruhen. Er wartete auf Draco, während er sich selbst beruhigte. Er atmete tief und konnte spüren, wie sich Dracos Brust hob und senkte, während er dasselbe tat. Seine Hände glitten beruhigend an Dracos Seiten entlang.

Wenn sie dazu fähig gewesen wären nachzudenken, hätten sie gewusst, dass ihre Körper von der Hitze ihrer Aktionen und der des Feuers mit Schweiß bedeckt waren. Diejenigen, die zusahen, waren dazu fähig daran zu denken, da der Glanz des Schweißes durch das Licht des Lagerfeuers eingefangen wurde.

Ihre Körper schimmerten wie die feinen Juwelen, wie sie häufig in Hogwarts bezeichnet wurden - der Goldjunge und der Silberprinz. Dracos milchige Haut schuf eine fast silberne Aura und der Glanz der Feuchtigkeit verband sich mit dem sich ständig ändernden Feuerschein. Harrys leicht braungebrannte Haut nahm sogar noch mehr das Aussehen von Gold an. Die beiden waren Gold und Silber, feine Juwelen, die einander über alles schätzten. Nur Hermine konnte den wahrscheinlich ziemlich poetischen Vergleich ziehen, aber sie waren alle durch die mystische Vollkommenheit der zwei Körper gefangen, die sich vor ihnen miteinander verbanden.

Irgendwie wurde es ein voyeuristisches Vergnügen zu beobachten, wie Harry und Draco miteinander Sex hatten. Obwohl keiner angenommen hatte, dass sie das wirklich tun würden, konnten sie nicht sagen, dass sie unglücklich darüber waren. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol und der Trank, aber alle hatten das Gefühl, dass es sich über simplen Sex hinaus weiterentwickelt hat.

Alle wussten, dass Harry und Draco schon lange in ihrer eigenen Welt waren und den Rest von ihnen vergessen hatten. Harry war aufgebrochen, um Draco vergessen zu lassen, und hatte sich in diesem Prozess selbst vergessen. Weder Harry noch Draco hatten bemerkt, wie Vince ein Kissen herbeigezauberte und es zu Draco geworfen hatte.

Harry und Draco kannten einander auf jedem Gebiet. Es war unglaublich zu sehen, wie Harry mit Draco so perfekt umging und genau wusste, wie er ihm maximales Vergnügen bereiten konnte. Ja, es war dabei, sich in schnellen und harten Sex zu verwandeln, heiß wie die Hölle, aber es war viel mehr, als einige von ihnen erwartet hatten.

„Du hast es mir hart versprochen", sagte Draco, nachdem sich sein Körper an Harry gewöhnt hatte.

Harry grinste plötzlich, hob seinen Oberkörper von Dracos Rücken und ergriff fest dessen Hüften. Er zog sich zurück und stieß dann hart zu. Harry kannte Draco gut und wusste beinahe genau den Winkel in dem er die Prostata von ihm treffen konnte. Seine Belohnung war ein heißer Schrei von Draco.

Harry stieß zwei weitere Male zu, ehe er stoppte. „Erinnerst du dich an deinen Namen?", wisperte er.

„Harry", flehte Draco. „Bitte."

Harry grinste zufrieden, ehe er ernsthaft begann in Draco zu stoßen. Er verlor sein Grinsen, als er sich selbst in seinen Gefühlen verlor, die durch seinen Körper fuhren. Er gab Draco genau das, was er versprochen hatte und stieß schnell und hart zu.

„Berühr dich selbst", befahl Harry, der genau wusste, dass sie beide kurz davor waren. Dracos Hand verließ das Kissen, dass er in einem Todesgriff umklammert hatte und umschloss sein Glied. Er pumpte sich selbst im Einklang von Harrys Stößen und schon ergoss er sich über die Decke, seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Harry stieß ein weiteres letztes Mal in ihn und erlaubte es Dracos sich rhythmisch zusammenziehenden Muskeln seinen Samen zu schlucken.

Harry blieb für ein paar Momente wo er war, bevor Draco unter ihm zusammenbrach und Harry mit sich riss. Harry rollte sich von Draco auf seinem Rücken, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter. Er lag dort mit geschlossenen Augen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und den Schwindel zu vertreiben.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Dreht sich auch alles um dich?", fragte Harry.

„Ein wenig", antwortete Draco.

„Das wollte ich nur wissen", sagte Harry.

Sie hörten plötzlich Kichern und rissen ihre Augen auf, um sich schnell umzusehen.

„Oh, fuck", keuchte Harry.

„Das deckt es in etwa", antwortete Blaise zustimmend.

„Wenn ihr einen Zauberstab habt, könntet ihr zumindest ein oder zwei Reinungungszauber auf uns sprechen", schnappte Draco, der sich noch immer nicht bewegte. Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich bewegen konnte, wenn er sich dazu entschließen würde.

Es folgte mehr Kichern, als Blaise einige Reinigungszauber sprach.

„Viel besser", seufzte Draco.

Ihre Freunde kicherten nun nicht mehr, sondern lachten.

„Wollt ihr zwei nicht aufstehen, oder euch wenigstens bedecken?", fragte Ron.

„Warum?", fragte Draco sarkastisch. „Ihr habt bereits alles gesehen."

„Emmm, das ist wahr", gab Ron zu.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich mich bewegen kann", sagte Harry sanft. „Außerdem sind die Sterne von hier unten ziemlich hübsch."

Draco drehte sich herum, so dass er an Harrys Seite liegen und seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust legen konnte. „Es ist schön genug hier, denke ich", sagte er müde und schloss seine Augen.

Harry bewegte sich ein bisschen, schlang seine Arme um Draco und schloss, wie Draco, seine Augen. Er arbeitete mit, als jemand seinen Kopf anhob und ein Kissen darunter gleiten ließ. Er seufzte zufrieden, als warme Decken über ihnen ausgebreitet und um sie herum geschlagen wurden. Er öffnete benebelt seine Augen und sah Hermine.

„Dank, Mine", murmelte er.

Sie lächelte freundlich. „Gern geschehen, Harry." Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, zögerte eine Sekunde und beugte sich dann hinunter, um Draco ebenfalls zu küssen.

Draco blinzelte sie überraschend an, lächelte dann aber müde. „Danke", murmelte er.

„Sie tut solche Sachen manchmal", murmelte Harry.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs", sagte Hermine sanft und lächelte freundlich.

Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie beide fest eingeschlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titel: **Summertime Kids

**Autor: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

muss zum essen, also nur kurz: danke für die kommis

oooooooooo

_11. __Der Morgen... äh, Nachmittag danach_

Harry stöhnte am nächsten Morgen, als er aufwachte und ihn die Sonne sogar bei geschlossenen Augen blendete. Er versuchte seine gegenwärtige Situation zu analysieren und bemerkte, dass sein Kopf gnadenlos schmerzte, sein Magen rebellierte, sein Mund sich scheußlich anfühlte und sein Körper einfach überall wehtat.

Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und fügte verklebte Augen zu seiner Liste der physischen Beschwerden hinzu. Er brauchte ein paar Momente, um zu erkennen, dass blauer Himmel und flaumige Wolken über ihm waren. Er hob seine Hand, um seinen Augen etwas Schatten zu spenden und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um sich umzuschauen und erkannte, dass er und Draco draußen vor dem Lagerfeuer geschlafen hatte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, um die sich die Ereignisse des letzten Abends wieder vor Augen zu rufen. „Oh, Scheiße", keuchte er.

Er hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das, woran er sich erinnerte, wirklich geschehen war, aber der Beweis war da und unterstützte seine Erinnerungen. Eine schnelle Kontrolle unter der Decke zeigte, dass er und Draco tatsächlich nackt waren. Ein Paar leere Flaschen Feuerwhiskey lagen ein Stück entfernt auf dem Boden. Ironischer Weise waren ihre Sachen ordentlich zusammengelegt und lagen am Rand der Decke unter der sie lagen, auf der Ecke am meisten entfernt vom Feuer. Ihre Zauberstäbe lagen neben den Kleiderstapeln und einige Tränke waren dort ordentlich nebeneinander aufgestellt.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was für Tränke das waren. Er zog vorsichtig seinen Arm unter Dracos Kopf hervor und bewegte sich ganz behutsam, um sich aufzusetzen. Wie erwartet, schien sein Körper nicht besonders zufrieden damit zu sein, sich in einer aufrechten Position zu befinden. Er versuchte seinen Körper zu ignorieren, streckte sich über Draco hinweg und schaffte es gerade so, seine Fingerspitzen um die Phiolen des Trankes zu legen. Geschickt öffnete er den Korken und trank schnell deren Inhalt, ehe er sich zurücklegte und darauf wartete, dass der Trank begann zu wirken.

Er wirkte eigentlich fast sofort, aber das dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, ehe sich Harry halbwegs normal fühlte. Zumindest schienen sein Kopf und sein Magen jetzt mehr unter Kontrolle zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich wirklich an alles, was geschehen war, und begriff, dass Hermine, nachdem sie ihn und Draco wie Kinder zugedeckt hatte, ihre Sachen gesehen haben muss. Sie hatte die Tendenz, ihn mehr zu bemuttern, als irgendjemand anderes, abgesehen von Misses Weasley, und er sah Hermine viel, viel öfter.

Mehr als alles andere glaubte Harry, dass er sich entscheiden musste, ob er verlegen sein sollte oder nicht. Es war nicht so, als wären sie um ihre Freunde herum schüchtern, aber letzte Nacht waren sie weit über das Ziel hinaus geschossen. Harry war nicht sicher, wie sehr der Alkohol und der Trank dafür verantwortlich waren.

Was er sicher wusste war, dass sie sicher ermutigt worden waren. Er war der Meinung, dass es sich bei Licht betrachtet seltsam anfühlte, dass ihre Freunde gekommen waren, weil sie ihn und Draco beobachtet hatten, dass es ihn aber insgesamt gesehen nicht kümmerte. Es waren extreme Umstände und er hatte sie sehr genossen. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich deswegen zu schämen.

Harry seufzte. In seiner nächsten geistigen Debatte musste er sich entscheiden, ob er Draco aufwecken sollte oder nicht. Normalerweise würde er es nie versuchen, aber Draco schlief nackt im Freien, in der Mitte ihres Campingplatzes. Draco war bestenfalls schrecklich, wenn er morgens aufgeweckt wurde. Es würde nicht gerade spaßig sein, wenn er auch noch mit einem Kater zu kämpfen hatte.

Vielleicht konnte er Draco den Trank einflößen, eine schnelle Dusche nehmen und dann mit ihm zu ihrem Zelt zurückgehen, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Das war definitiv eine Möglichkeit und konnte er nur hoffen, dass Draco da mitmachen würde. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und machte sich daran Draco aufzuwecken.

Nachdem er mehrere Male seinen Namen gerufen hatte und ihn ein wenig geschüttelt hatte, schaffte es Harry schließlich, ein Stöhnen vom Draco zu bekommen. Im Moment war das gut genug. Harry zog den Korken auf der anderen Phiole und hielt sie vorsichtig, für den Fall, dass Draco sich dafür entscheiden würde, sie ihm aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„Draco, du musst nur diesen Trank zu dir nehmen und dann wirst du dich besser fühlen", sagte Harry sanft.

Draco, mehr schlafend als wach, grunzte zur Antwort, öffnete aber gehorsam seine Lippen und erlaubte Harry ihm den Tank einzuflößen. Er schluckte automatisch und verzog daraufhin sein Gesicht.

Harry wartete gespannt, Dracos Atmen zeigte ihm, dass er wach war. Er schlief auf jeden Fall nicht mehr. „Besser?", fragte Harry, nachdem mehrere Minuten vergangen waren.

Er erhielt ein weiteres Grunzen als Antwort. Harry seufzte. Zumindest war das besser, als wenn Draco nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um ihn zu verhexen.

„Ich werde uns ein paar Schlafanzüge holen, dann werden wir uns schnell duschen und uns die Zähne putzen und dann können wir in unser Zelt gehen und weiterschlafen", erklärte Harry, was er vorhatte. Ein weiteres Grunzen und Harry entschloss sich dazu zu glauben, dass Draco seinen Plan akzeptierte.

Harry zitterte in der kühlen Morgenluft, als er schnell seine Jeans und sein Kapuzenshirt anzog, ohne sich um die anderen zu sorgen. Er eilte zu ihrem Zelt und sammelte alles zusammen, was er brauchte, ehe er zurückging, um Draco zu holen. Es war etwas besonderes, das Draco Harry einfach erlaubte, ihn zu führen, kaum seine Augen öffnete und nicht ein Wort sprach.

Harry fühlte sich, als ober er wieder auf die vierjährige Version von Draco aufpasste. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, Draco in seine Kleidung zu helfen, stattdessen wickelte er einfach fest die Decke um ihn. Als er ihn ins Wohnmobil führte, schüttelte Harry heftig seinen Kopf in Remus Richtung, als der Mann seinen Mund öffnete, um sie zu begrüßen. Remus folgte klugerweise dem unausgesprochenen Rat von Harry und sagte kein Wort.

Er grinste Harry an, als der sich vor dem Schließen der Badezimmertür umdrehte. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte schwach. Er stellte die Dusche an, schlüpfte schnell aus seinen Sachen und streifte die Decke von Draco, ehe er ihn unter die Dusche führte. Harry wusch sie beide und war ein wenig überraschte, das nicht einmal die Dusche Draco ein wenig belebte. Als sie im Badezimmer fertig waren und nun beide in sauberen Schlafanzügen steckten, führte Harry Draco an dem grinsenden Remus vorbei zurück zu ihrem Zelt.

Er sprach schnell einen Wärmezauber auf ihren Schlafsack, schmiegte sich dann an den bereits schlafenden Draco und fühlte sich nun viel besser, während er wieder einschlief.

oooooooooo

Harry hatte nicht den leisesten Hinweis darauf, wie viel Uhr es war, als er zum zweiten Mal aufwachte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er beim ersten Mal so ziemlich zu der Zeit aufgewacht war, an der er auch sonst aufstand. Jetzt hatte er keine Ahnung.

Er wusste, dass es ihm warm war, er bequem lag und sich jetzt wirklich ziemlich gut fühlte. Er hatte einen von Severus' schmerzstillenden Tränken genommen, und hatte Draco ebenfalls einen gegeben und der hatte ihn an diesem Morgen geholfen, die Schmerzen zu lindern, die er davon hatte, den größten Teil der Nacht auf dem harten Boden geschlafen zu haben. Außerdem hatte er keine Anzeichen eines Katers mehr. Harry streckte sich, er fühlte sich wirklich gut.

„Bist du wach", schnarrte Draco.

Harry lächelte und öffnete seine Augen. Draco lag auf seiner Seite, war wach und schien ihn einfach beobachtet zu haben. „Guten Morgen", sagte Harry warm.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, dass es noch Morgen ist", sagte Draco schief grinsend.

Harry gluckste. „Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn es schon Nachmittag wäre", gab er zu. „Wie lange bist du schon wach? Normalerweise bist du nie vor mir wach."

„Nicht so lange", antwortete Draco. „Und du warst vor mir auf."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass Du irgendwann an diesem Morgen aufgewacht bist", sagte Harry sanft. „Nicht einmal unter der Dusche."

Draco lächelte schwach. „Ich war ein wenig wach, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, ein Wort zu sagen."

Harry schaute ihn neugierig an.

Draco seufzte. „Ich habe dir gestern Abend versprochen, dass ich keinen Anfall bekommen und darauf bestehen würde, früher nach Hause zu fahren. Wenn ich heute Morgen irgendetwas gesagt hätte, befürchte ich, dass genau das geschehen wäre."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry.

„Wirklich", antwortete Draco trocken.

„Hach, ich liebe dich", sagte Harry glücklich.

„Ja, ich liebe dich auch", sagte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er gab Harry einen zarten Kuss, bevor er ihm angrinste. Harry schaute überrascht, wegen der plötzlichen Veränderung. Draco tat so etwas die ganze Zeit, er sollte sich inzwischen wirklich daran gewöhnt haben. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich aufstehen und nach den anderen sehen."

Harry lachte leicht. „Ich frage mich, wie sie alle den gefürchteten 'Morgen danach' überleben."

„Keine Reue oder Unbehaglichkeit bei dir?", fragte Draco, ohne sich darum zu sorgen, seine leichte Sorge zu verstecken.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Harry. „Ich habe heute morgen ein bisschen Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken und habe mich dazu entschieden, dass es es nicht wert ist, sich deswegen zu schämen."

„Gut", sagte Draco, nun.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte den Schlafsack auf, so dass er aufstehen und sich anziehen konnte.

Draco hielt ihn auf, bevor sie das Zelt verlassen konnte, indem er seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Vielen Dank für die letzte Nacht und diesem Morgen", wisperte er.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Die letzte Nacht war unglaublich, wenn auch ein wenig eigenartig, und dieser Morgen... nun, ich sollte derjenige sein, der dir für deine Selbstbeherrschung dankt. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich war."

„Nur für dich", sagte Draco sanft. „Und gestern Abend war sehr erstaunlich. Ein wenig surreal, aber dennoch erstaunlich."

„Bist du froh, dass du geblieben bist?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen. „Es sollte interessant sein, die anderen zu sehen."

„Dann komm", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, öffnete das Zelt und trat in den strahlenden Sonnenschein hinaus.

Während sie sich den stillen Campingplatz ansahen, gingen sie Hand in Hand hinüber zu dem Wohnmobil.

„Darf ich es jetzt wagen ‚Guten Morgen' zu sagen?", fragte Remus und lächelte sie warm an.

„Ja", antwortete Harry lachend. „Heute früh wäre es ein wenig gefährlich gewesen. Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Das ist nicht mehr wirklich Morgen", antwortete Remus. „Es ist fast ein Uhr. Seid ihr zwei hungrig?"

„Wir sterben vor Hunger", antwortete Harry für sie beide.

Noch immer lächelnd ging Remus in die Küche und begann für sie etwas zum Essen vorzubereiten.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte Draco, während er sich an den kleinen Esstisch setzte.

Remus lächelte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Ich habe bis jetzt nur euch zwei gesehen."

„Wirklich?", fragten Draco und Harry gemeinsam und grinsten sich an.

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es ist wahr. Ihr zwei seid heute früh hier her gekommen, aber das war es auch schon."

„Ich frage mich, ob sie alle okay sind?", fragte Harry nun ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Wenn man davon ausgeht, wie ihr ausseht, bin ich mir sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht", sagte Remus und riss ein paar Salatblätter ab, um sie auf die Schinkensandwiches zu legen, die er machte. „Die Sonne hat die anderen nicht so aufgeweckt, wie dich, Harry", sagte Remus wissend.

Harry grinste ihn ein wenig schüchtern an. „Ja, das war irgendwie das Problem bei dem Einschlafen vor dem Lagerfeuer."

„Nun, die Tatsache, dass ihr so früh wach wart, den Anti-Kater-Trank getrunken habt und euch gewaschen habt, ehe ihr euch wieder hingelegt habt, hat euch ermöglicht noch einen erholsamen Schlaf zu bekommen. Es hat auch geholfen, dass ihr den Anti-Kater-Trank direkt bei euch hattet. Die anderen müssen erst aufzustehen und sich anziehen, bevor sie hier rüber kommen können und auch einen nehmen können, um sich besser zu fühlen", erklärte Remus. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, wie eilig sie es haben, sich zu bewegen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast unsere Sachen zusammengelegt und den Trank für uns bereit gestellt?", fragte er. Er hatte gedacht, dass es Hermine gewesen war.

Remus lächelte. „Ja, Harry. Du weißt, dass ich vor dir wach war und ich bin einfach losgegangen, um nach euch zu sehen. Es schien vernünftig, die Tränke zu suchen und sie für euch bereitzustellen."

„Ja, das schätze ich. Danke", sagte Harry gefühlvoll.

Remus gluckste. „Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte."

„Wo ist Tonks?", fragte Draco.

Remus seufzte und stellte den Teller mit den Sandwiches auf dem Tisch zwischen Harry und Draco, ehe er antwortete. „Sie nimmt eine Dusche."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Geräusche von der Dusche gehört", sagte er. Harry erinnerte sich, dass er auch nichts gehört hatte und schaute Remus neugierig an.

„Wollen wir einfach sagen, dass sie einen kleinen Unfall beim Kochen hatte und sich nun sauber machen muss", sagte Remus schief grinsend. „Ich nehme an, dass sie einen Schweigezauber auf das Bad gelegt hat, damit ich nicht höre, wie sie sich, mich, die Küche, alles was mit Muggeln zu tun hat, alles was mit Zauberer zu tun hat und alles was überhaupt mit kochen zu tun hat, zu verfluchen", sagte er. „Ich denke, ihr versteht."

Harry und Draco lachten. „Das sieht Tonks ähnlich", sagte Draco.

„Es klingt wie etwas, dass auch Draco machen würde", grinste Harry und duckte sich, als Draco mit seiner Hand über den Tisch reichte, um ihm einen Klaps zu geben.

„Hey, ich bin ein Reinblüter und ich versuche es zumindest", protestierte Draco, grinste aber dennoch. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die Muggel alles in der Küche so kompliziert machen."

Harry und Remus schüttelten amüsiert ihre Köpfe. „Vielleicht liegt das in der Familie", vermutete Harry.

„Hey! Ich bin nicht plump", protestierte Draco.

„Nein, du bist weit davon entfernt", gab Harry zu. „Aber du bist derjenige, der das Reinblüter-Problem aufgebracht hat und Tonks ist nicht mal reinblütig. Ihr seid Cousin und Cousine, also gibt es vielleicht etwas in der reinblütigen Inzucht, dass dich davon abhält zu lernen, wie man richtig kocht."

Harry duckte seinen Kopf diesmal nicht schnell genug, lachte aber trotzdem, als Draco ihm einen Klaps gab.

„Esst einfach, ihr zwei", ging Remus dazwischen, auch wenn er selbst gluckste. „Vielleicht könnt ihr zwei losgehen und euren Freunden den Anti-Kater-Trank bringen, wenn ihr mit essen fertig seid."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich vermute es, aber ich bin nicht so sicher, dass ich tapfer genug bin, um in einige dieser Zelte zu gehen."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry nervös.

Trotzdem brachen sie mit einem Beutel Anti-Kater-Trank auf, nachdem sie aufgegessen und Hallo zu Tonks gesagt hatten, als diese schließlich aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war.

„Welches Zelt zuerst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Fred und George", sagte Draco entschieden. „Dort ist die Chance nicht so groß, auf nackte Menschen zu stoßen."

„Richtig", sagte Harry.

Harry machte das Zelt auf und ging vorsichtig hinein. „Werisda?", murmelte Fred.

„Nur ich und ich habe Anti-Kater-Trank dabei", sagte Harry leicht.

„Gib her", sagte George eifrig. Zu eifrig, denn sofort hielt er sich seinen Kopf.

Harry grinste und legte eine Phiole in jede der ausgestreckten Hände.

„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, dass ich die liebe, Harry?", fragte Fred.

„Du hast es jetzt", sagte Harry leicht lachend. „Genießt es, Jungs", sagte er, als er das Zelt wieder verließ.

„Du weißt, dass du mir gehörst, nicht wahr?", schnarrte Draco und nahm Harrys Hand.

Harry schaute ihn an. „Natürlich, warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du es weißt", schnarrte Draco, wobei er kurz zurück zum Zelt der Zwillinge schaute.

Harry runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn, aber Draco ließ ihn nicht näher darauf eingehen. „Wohin als nächstes?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und entschied, dass, was auch immer Draco störte, er es auf sich beruhen lassen würde, wenn Draco es wollte. „Emmm, ich weiß nicht", gab Harry vorsichtig zu und schaute zu den anderen drei Zelten. „Vince und Greg als nächstes, schätze ich."

„Geringere Chance verhext zu werden", stimmte Draco zu.

Harry grinste. „Ein weitere Punkt für dich. Gehst du dieses Mal hinein?"

Draco schaute ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Oh, gut", ärgerte sich Harry. „Überlass es ruhig mir, mich mit Leuten mit einem Kater zu befassen." Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis traf. Er zog Draco in seine Arme und gab ihm einen festen Kuss.

„Wofür war der denn?", fragte Draco einen ein klein wenig benommen, als Harry ihn schließlich wieder losließ.

„Nur, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du der einzige bist, den ich liebe und jemals lieben werde", sagte Harry überheblich, ehe er in das Zelt von Vince und Greg schlenderte.

Draco starrte ihm einen Moment nach, ehe er sich ein Lächeln erlaubte. Harry zwinkerte ihm über seine Schulter hinweg zu und öffnete dass das Zelt von Vince und Greg. Er trat vorsichtig ein.

Stöhnen war zu hören, als das Licht durch das jetzt offene Zelt drang und die beiden Jungen traf, die dort zusammen lagen. Sie blinzelten zu Harry hinauf.

„Harry?", fragte Vince.

„Ja, ich bin es", sagte Harry warm lächelnd. Er hatte wirklich eine Schwäche für diese zwei ruhigen, anspruchslosen Slytherins. „Ich bringe euch einen Anti-Kater-Trank von Severus."

„Oh, Danke", sagte Greg, während er seine Hand zu Harry ausstreckte. Harry legte zwei Fläschchen in seine Hand. „Vielleicht können wir uns jetzt endlich dazu entschließen aufzustehen."

„Gern geschehen", sagte Harry leicht lachend, schlüpfte wieder aus dem Zelt und schloss es hinter sich.

„Ich will nicht wirklich in eines der anderen beiden Zelte gehen", sagte Harry nervös. „Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich würde sagen, das gestern Abend ein wenig getauscht wurde und Merlin weiß, ob sie sich heute noch darüber freuen werden, besonders mit einem Kater."

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer in welchem Zelt ist", stimmte Draco zu und sah vorsichtig die beiden fraglichen Zelte an.

„Du weißt, dass du meine Rückendeckung bist, richtig?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich wird dich retten, wenn du in ein Kreuzfeuer gerätst", sagte Draco halbernst.

„Okay dann", sagte Harry entschlossen und marschierte hinüber zum nächsten Zelt. Er zögerte nur einen Augenblick, ehe er es öffnete und hineinging. Sein Erscheinen wurde mit zwei wütenden Blicken bedacht.

„Emmm, ich bringe euch Anti-Kater-Trank", sagte Harry nervös. Sofort erschien auf Rons und Pansys Gesichtern Erleichterung.

„Harry, ich liebe dich", keuchte Ron schwer.

„Ich dich auch", sagte Pansy liebevoll, als sie das Fläschchen von Harry entgegennahm, das er ihr entgegenhielt, zog sofort den Korken heraus und Trank dessen Inhalt. Harry reichte Ron den anderen, der dann dasselbe wie Pansy machte.

Harry grinste wieder, aber noch immer ein wenig nervös. „Emmm, ich dachte, dass ihr zwei gestern Abend entschieden habt, dass ihr einander liebt?"

„Das haben wir", sagten sie gleichzeitig, ehe sie sich schüchtern anlächelten.

„Es könnte einfach nur nicht gerade unsere klügste Idee gewesen sein, das erste Mal gemeinsam aufzuwachen, wenn wir einen Kater haben", gab Pansy zu.

„Ron kann morgens bestenfalls ziemlich mürrisch sein", sagte Harry grinsend und duckte sich, als ein Kissen nach ihm geworfen wurde.

„Ja, nun, ich bin auch nicht gerade ein Frühaufsteher", gab Pansy kläglich zu.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, ich beneide euch beide nicht gerade darum, mit diesem kleinen Problem fertig zu werden."

Pansy starrte Harry an. „Wenn du es schaffen kannst herauszufinden, wie man mit Draco fertig wird, so dass ihr beide glücklich seid, dann denke ich, dass Ron und ich auch eine Chance haben."

„Alles ist möglich, wenn du etwas dafür tust", antwortete Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Glückwunsch, euch beiden."

Er schlüpfte wieder aus dem Zelt, verschloss es und drehte sich um, nur um sich plötzlich in Dracos Armen wiederzufinden.

„Meins?", fragte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Deins", antwortete Harry strahlend.

Draco ließ ihn los, nachdem er ihm einen schnellen Kuss gegeben hatte, und sie gingen Hand in Hand zu dem nächsten Zelt. Harry stand davor und starrte es vorsichtig an.

„Du kannst auch hineingehen und es hinter dich bringen", schnarrte Draco.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Das kommt ausgerechnet von dir, wo du doch in keinem der anderen Zelte gewesen bist."

„Du bist derjenige, der in zwei Häusern ist, nicht ich", schnarrte Draco. „Ich werde nie ein Gryffindor sein."

„Du bist auch in beide Häuser gegangen", murmelte Harry.

„Ich war zu der Zeit nur vier Jahre alt", schnarrte Draco.

„Oh, na gut", ärgerte sich Harry. „Zumindest weiß ich, wer mich in diesem Zelt erwartet."

Harry machte das Zelt auf und glitt hinein. Er war etwas überrascht, Hermine und Blaise schlafend vorzufinden, nachdem alle anderen zumindest halbwegs wach waren. Harry ging näher und lächelte sanft. Sie hatten die Luftmatratze und den Schlafsack offensichtlich genauso verwandelt, wie Ron und Pansy, begriff Harry im Nachhinein.

Blaise lag auf seinem Rücken und Hermine hatte sich an seine Seite gekuschelt, wobei ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Sie sahen gut zusammen aus, entschied Harry, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich aufsetzten, da er dachte, dass sie nichts anhatten. Er schnaubte leicht. Es ist nicht so, als hätte er Blaise letzte Nacht nicht bereits nackt gesehen und sie hatten sicher viel mehr von Harry gesehen.

Harry drehte sich um, als Draco seinen Kopf ins Zelt steckte. „Ah, sie schlafen noch", sagte Draco ruhig und trat ein. „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum es hier so ruhig war. Sie sehen gut zusammen aus", sagte er, als er zu Blaise und Hermine hinunter schaute.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht", stimmte Harry zu und lächelte hinunter auf das schlafende Paar.

Harry hockte sich hinunter. „Hermine, Blaise", rief er weich. Er schüttelte leicht die Schulter von Hermine. „Hermine, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen."

„Du bist zu sanft", sagte Draco augenrollend.

Harry entschied sich dafür, sich nicht dazu zu äußern, dass Draco seine Stimme zum Schutze des schlafenden Paares leise hielt.

„Blaise, wach auf", rief Harry wieder und versuchte dieses Mal, die Schulter von Blaise zu schütteln, womit er sie effektiv beide rüttelte. Es funktionierte, da beide leise stöhnten. „Geh weg", murmelte Blaise.

Harry sah amüsiert zu, wie Hermine zu dem Ton von Blaises Stimme die Augen öffnete. „Das war real", keuchte sie.

Es war ebenso amüsant zu beobachten, wie Blaise seine Augen aufriss, als er Hermines Stimme hörte. Hermine begann sich aufzusetzen, bis sie entschied, dass das wohl nicht ihre klügste Idee war. Blaise lächelte ihr versuchsweise zu und sie entspannte sich sichtbar und lächelte zurück.

„Nun, dieses Paar wird funktionieren, denn sie können sich trotz eines Katers noch anlächeln", schnarrte Draco amüsiert.

Sie beide fuhren bei Dracos Stimme herum, worauf sie sofort zusammenzuckten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Draco und Harry sahen. Harry hielt ihnen die Phiolen hin und Hermine nahm sie automatisch. „Anti-Kater-Trank", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Glückwunsch".

„Danke" antworteten sie beide, ehe sie einander angrinsten.

„Oh, wir sind schon weg", sagte Draco.

Harry lachte, als er Draco aus dem Zelt folgte. „Ich denke, dass wir sicher sagen können, dass zumindest diese beiden uns nicht mehr so viel aufziehen werden."

„Sie sollten es nicht", antwortete Draco, aber grinste Harry an, genauso glücklich, dass ihre Freunde zusammengekommen waren.


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo alle miteinander,

heute präsentiere ich euch das letzte chap, dieser geschichte und möchte mich bei euch für die vielen wunderbaren kommis bedanken

knuddels nerventod

ooooooooo

_12. Wieder nach Hause_

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief träge und die meisten blieben bei ihrem Partner. Schließlich hatten alle geduscht und etwas gegessen, bevor sie alle in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander gingen.

Fred und George endeten in einer feurigen Diskussion mit Remus und Tonks über wer-weiß-was. Niemand hatte die Motivation oder Energie herauszufinden, über was genau sie sprachen. Trotzdem war es unterhaltend ihnen ein wenig zuzusehen, da Fred und George wild gestikulierten und Tonks sich ihnen anschloss und wild mit ihren Armen herumwedelte, als sie lebhaft mit ihnen stritt.

Remus konnte man in Abständen resigniert seinen Kopf schütteln, oder sich mit der Hand müde über sein Gesicht fahren sehen. Remus und Tonks gaben ein ziemlich interessantes Paar ab und so wie die anderen Paare schienen sie einander ziemlich gut auszugleichen. Remus war vernünftig genug für sie beide und Harry dachte, dass Tonks Remus dabei half, ein Stück seiner Jugend zurückzubringen. Remus verdiente endlich Glück.

Vince und Greg waren wie immer und entschieden sich dazu, still Schach zu spielen, da sie die anderen nicht stören und einfach ihre gemeinsame Zeit genießen wollten. Der einzig wirkliche Unterschied zu sonst war, wie die anderen sie anders ansahen, jetzt wo sie wussten, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Harry persönlich dachte, dass die anderen Vince und Greg jetzt mit ein wenig mehr Respekt anschauten und sich für sie freuten.

Ron und Pansy waren zurück in eines der Zelte gegangen, um allein ein wenig Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Blaise und Hermine waren zu dem anderen Zelt gegangen, um allein zu sein. Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass sie ihre neue Beziehung diskutierten, sich küssten und was auch immer noch machten, zu was sie sich entschließen würden.

Harry und Draco hatten es sich wieder in einem der Doppelliegestühle niedergelassen und schaukelten in dem Schatten des Sonnensegels faul hin und her, während Draco las und Harry in sein Journal schrieb.

Draco war mit dem faulen Nachmittag recht zufrieden. Ursprünglich hatten sie alle die Möglichkeit besprochen, an diesem Tag eine kleine Wanderung zu unternehmen. Draco war nicht enttäuscht, die Möglichkeit zu haben, im Camp zu bleiben und Harry entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung, dass auch er nicht enttäuscht war. Es fühlte sich gut an, den Nachmittag zu vergammeln. Keine Verantwortung, keine Sorgen.

oooooooooo

„Haben es jetzt alle bequem?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Für den letzten Abend hatten sie sowohl die Baumstämmen, als auch die Liegestühle verband und einfach Decken um das Feuer herum ausgelegt. Es hatte einen kleinen Tumult gegeben, als es sich alle gemütlich machten.

Draco lag auf der Seite, aufgestützt auf seinem Ellenbogen. Harry lag neben ihm auf seinem Bauch und ließ seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen ruhen. Draco rieb mit seiner freien Hand ruhig Harrys Rücken und der war vollkommen glücklich und zufrieden mit allem.

Hermine und Blaise lagen, aufgestützt auf ihren Ellenbogen, auf dem Bauch mit dem Gesicht zum Feuer. Ron und Pansy hatten sich genauso hingelegt, nur das Ron so wie Harry seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt hatte und dadurch so aussah, als wäre er bereit, ein Nickerchen zu machen.

Vince und Greg saßen einfach ein wenig näher zusammen, als sie es normalerweise unter Freunden getan hätten. Fred und George auf der anderen Seite, hatten sehr zur Freude aller, ein wenig gerungen, als sie entscheiden wollten, wie sie sich am besten niederlassen sollten.

„Ja, sehr gut, danke", antwortete George Harry ordentlich, ausgestreckt auf seiner Hälfte der Decke, die er sich mit seinem Bruder teilte. Fred hatte sich genauso nach allen Seiten ausgestreckt und nickte zustimmend.

„Also, was wollen wir heute Abend machen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nicht das Gleiche, wie letzte Nacht", antwortete Harry schnell.

Alle lachten. „Och, warum denn nicht?", fragte Blaise. „Du und Draco bietet die beste Unterhaltung."

„Natürlich tun wir das", schnarrte Draco, womit er das Gelächter noch weiter anheizte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr vor unseren Sex hattet, Kumpel", sagte Ron gedankenverloren.

„Deine Überraschung hat dich nicht davon abgehalten, uns zuzuschauen", erwiderte Harry.

„Nun, es war lehrreich", sagte Ron abwehrend.

Alle starrten ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. Als sein Blick unsicher wusste, lachten alle.

„Es scheint so, als ob Ron entschieden hat, dass Sex ein Thema ist, für das er in Hogwarts wirklich lernen würde", schnarrte Draco amüsiert.

Das Gespräch richtete sich anderen Dingen zu, in denen sie gerne in Hogwarts unterrichtet würden, wobei ein Kurs über Sex ganz oben auf der Liste stand. Alle stimmten darin überein, dass Harry und Draco in einem Unterricht über Sex die Demonstrationsobjekte sein könnten. Vince und Greg schlugen mehr sportliche Aktivitäten vor. Harry weiß darauf hin, dass es eine von Dumbledores Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war, zu Bowlen und er so Unterricht darin geben könnte.

Ron stimmte für eine Klasse, in der man Schlaf nachholen konnte, aber er wurde überstimmt, da es schon so eine Klasse gab – Geschichte der Zauberei. Draco schlug eine Klasse vor, in der man lernte, wie man andere Schikanierte und wies darauf hin, dass Vince und Greg eine Auffrischung bräuchten. Pansy wollte eine Klasse, in der Unterrichtet wurde, wie man sich richtig anzog und in der alle auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurden, welche Farben und Schnitte angesagt waren.

Hermine stimme den anderen nicht ganz zu und erklärte ernsthaft, dass es einen Kurs geben sollte, der den Leuten beibringen sollte, wie man richtig lernte. Sie fuhr Minutenlang damit fort, die Wichtigkeit von guten Notizen, verschiedener Farbkodierung und Lernplänen zu betonen, bis Blaise sie zum verstummen brachte, indem er sie küsste.

Fred und George fanden eine Klasse eine gute Idee, in der den Schülern der richtige Umgang mit Scherzartikeln beigebracht wurde. Sie verbissen sich in dieses Thema und unterhielten alle mit den Lektionen, die sie unterrichten würden.

Alle genossen ihre Zeit zusammen, redeten, lachten und küssten sich ein wenige – sie waren einfach zehn Kinder, die die Freude der Sommerferien genossen. Die meisten würden September für ihr letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Fred und George würden wieder erwachsen sein, so erwachsen sie sein konnten, und wenn sie von dem Trip zurück waren, wieder in ihren Scherzartikelladen zurückkehren.

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück regierte das Chaos, als sie versuchten, das Camp aufzuräumen. Es gab eine Menge Geschrei und Fluchen, als die Sachen sich nicht wieder so ordentlich einpacken ließen, wie sie sie ausgepackt hatten.

Draco machte Harry verrückt, als er methodisch seine Tasche packte. Harry stopfte einfach alles in seine Tasche und hatte den Schlafsack und die Luftmatratze zusammengepackt, ehe Draco überhaupt mit seiner Tasche fertig war. Harry ließ ihn und ging hinaus, um Remus zu helfen, die Sonnensegel abzubauen.

Blaise und Pansy hatten Schwierigkeiten, weil sie ihre Sachen in zwei Zelten verteilt hatten. Vince und Greg arbeiteten gut zusammen und hatten schon fertig gepackt und ihr Zelt abgebaut. Fred und George taten dasselbe, gingen aber viel chaotischer vor.

Es dauerte den größten Teil des Morgens, um alle Dinge wieder einzupacken. Alle, sogar Draco, einigten sich auf ein letztes Bad in dem See, bevor sie abreisen würden, denn sich abzukühlen klang wunderbar, nachdem sie den ganzen Morgen gearbeitet hatten.

Remus und Tonks bereiteten ein leichtes Mittagessen vor, während sie schwammen und nach dem Essen und einem letzten Check, dass sie alles hatten, gingen sie in das Wohnmobil und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Chaos reagierte ein weiteres Mal, als sie zurück bei den Weasleys waren, alle versuchten, ihre Taschen zu finden und es eine Menge Umarmungen und Klapse auf den Rücken gab. Draco war zurückgetreten und schaute zu, wie ein paar weitere Weasleys dem Chaos beitraten. Harry kam schließlich zu ihm hinüber und fragte ihn, ob er bereit war, nach Hause zu gehen.

„Harry? Ist das hier immer so?", fragte Draco, als er zusah, wie alle Weasleys alle umarmten und automatisch halfen, wo sie konnten.

Lachend antwortete Harry. „Ja, vielleicht nicht so extrem, aber es ist nie langweilig im Fuchsbau."

„Harry? Sie so richtige Familien?", fragte Draco leise.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und umarmte ihn fest. „Das denke ich", sagte er sanft. „Eine Familie sollte einander lieben und sich unterstützen, egal was ist. Trotzdem sind die Weasleys vielleicht ein wenig chaotischer, als die meisten", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Wir hatten das nie", sagte Draco.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry schlicht. Er wollte sie beide nicht in eine Diskussion ihrer Vergangenheit bringen.

„Ich habe Ron wegen seiner Familie immer aufgezogen", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd. „Aber er hat ein wirklich gutes Leben, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, obwohl Ron es manchmal vergessen hat", gab Harry zu.

„Harry? Haben wir das jetzt?", fragte Draco.

Harry küsste ihn sanft. „Ja, das haben wir", wisperte er. „Wir haben jetzt einander und wir haben Severus. Wir haben fantastische Freunde und sie Weasleys werden auch immer für uns da sein."

Draco lächelte endlich. „Ich bin froh darüber."

„Gut", sagte Harry mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Er wollte die Stimmung wieder aufhellen. „Die Weasleys haben mich so gut wie adoptiert, das macht dich auch zu einem Teil ihrer Familie."

„Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Juhu, ich bin von den Weasleys adoptiert worden. Wer hätte das jemals kommen sehen?"

„Harry lachte. „Komm schon. Lass uns heimgehen."

„Ja, heim", sagte Draco sanft. Sie winkten ihren Freunden ein letztes Mal zu und apparierten dann davon.

oooooooooo

Mit einem ‚Plopp' erschienen sie in der Eingangshalle.

Draco seufzte erleichtert. „Ich ziehe unser Haus vor. Die Weasleys können ihr Chaos behalten."

„Engel, mein Heim ist dort, wo auch immer du bist, Chaos oder nicht", sagte Harry leicht.

„Harry, du wirst schon wieder rührselig", schnarrte Draco.

„Jep, aber ich liebe dich", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

„Ich sehe, ihr habt es geschafft, euren Trip in die Wildnis zu überleben", sagte Severus, die hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Natürlich", schnarrte Draco.

„Hi Severus, wir sind zu Hause", sagte Harry mit einer Sing-Sang-Stimme.

„In der Tat", sagte Severus augenrollend.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich, wieder zu Hause zu sein, wo es sauber und ruhig ist", grinste Draco Severus an.

„Seid ihr ein paar der… Zärtlichkeiten losgeworden?", fragte Severus sarkastisch.

„Nun, wir haben einander ein paar mal zum Höhepunkt gebracht", gab Draco zu.

„Draco hat uns beide vor allen unseren männlichen Freunden zum Höhepunkt gebracht", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Außerdem hatten wir später an diesem Abend Sex vor ihnen allen, inklusive der Mädchen."

„Ja, ich würde sagen, der Feuerwhiskey war sehr nützlich", schnarrte Draco. „Danke."

Severus musterte die Beiden, in dem Versuch herauszufinden, ob sie es ernst meinten oder nicht, und kam sofort zu der Überzeugung, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagten. Er seufzte schwer. „Zumindest musste ich euer Gebaren für ein paar Tage nicht mit ansehen", sagte er.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Wie war deine Zeit allein?", fragte er.

„Produktiv", sagte Severus einfach, grinste Harry aber leicht an. Egal was Severus sagte, Harry wusste, dass er froh war, sie gesund wieder zu sehen.

„Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber wir sind beide froh, wieder zu Hause zu ein", sagte Draco gefühlvoll.

Harry und Severus tauschten einen wissenden Blick und rollten mit ihren Augen. Draco bekam das nicht mit, da er sich bereits auf dem Weg, die Treppen hinauf zu seinem und Harrys Zimmer befand.

„Harry", sagte Severus leise.

Harry, der Draco schon folgen wollte, drehte sich um und schaute Severus fragend an.

„Ist es so gut gelaufen, wie du gehofft hattest?", fragte Severus.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Es war nett, zur Abwechslung einmal nur ein Teenager zu sein." Harry schaute die Stufen hinauf, wo Draco verschwunden war. „Egal was Draco sagt oder nicht sagt, er hat es auch genossen."

„Dann bin ich froh", sagte Severus, trat ein Stück nach vorn und drückte Harrys Schulter.

Harry musterte ihn für einen Moment. Er war sich plötzlich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus ebenso zu Harrys Wohl geholfen hatte, sicherzustellen, dass Draco blieb, wie er es zu Dracos Besten getan hatte. „Du hast mir nicht den Feuerwhiskey gegeben, damit ich Draco zu deinem Wohl von hier fernhalte, oder?"

Severus schenkte Harry ein kleines, aber wohlwollendes Lächeln. „Du magst noch ein Teenager sein, aber du wirst offensichtlich immer aufmerksamer, je älter du wirst."

„Danke, Severus", sagte Harry und lächelte warm zurück. Er dankte Severus für das Kompliment, für die Hilfe, dass er diesen Trip in seinem eigenen Slytherinstil machen konnte und dafür, dass er einfach für ihn da war.

„Gern geschehen, Harry", sagte Severus nickend, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zurück in sein Labor ging.

Harry rannte die Treppen hoch, froh wieder zu Hause zu sein.

**ENDE**


End file.
